A' (Livaïxoc) AU
by cameden
Summary: Ce tueur en série est bien connu de nos services. Les victimes sont toutes torturées avant de mourir d'une hémorragie, c'est un bain de sang difficile à supporter, surtout lorsqu'on est nouvelle inspectrice comme moi. À ce moment, assise seule dans mon bureau, je ne me doutais pas que la prochaine victime, ce serait moi.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans la police, depuis toute petite. Cela surement à cause d'un film: Lilo et Stich 2. Quel rapport avec la police me diriez vous ? Une scène très courte où des policiers assis à une table trempent leur beignet dans une boisson. Étant une enfant très gourmande je ne pus qu'être marquée par cette scène ô combien banale.

La moi d'il y a quinze ans serait déçue d'apprendre que je prend souvent mon café seule et que personne ne vient dans mon bureau m'offrir un beignet. C'est la triste réalité, mais cette boisson amer se marie plutôt bien avec ce poste. Même si à rester toujours seule la tête fourrée dans des papiers, je vais finir aussi amer et rugueuse que mon café.

Un bruit à ma porte me fait dévier de mon écran d'ordinateur.

"Oui ?" dis-je à haute voix.

Mon collègue Mike ouvre la porte pour simplement passer sa tête dans mon bureau.

"Nora, madame Yaeger est arrivée." m'informe Mike et je pose mon café sur le bois du meuble. Tant pis s'il devient froid, je m'en servirais un autre.

"D'accord j'arrive, merci beaucoup." je répond en me levant de ma chaise. J'attache mes cheveux pour me donner un peu de confiance. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est surement la chose la plus dure de tout ma carrière.

Je franchie la porte de mon bureau pour aller dans la salle d'attente où la femme que j'attendais est arrivée. Elle est assise sur une chaise bleue rembourrée au tissu un peu usé par le temps. La seule chose pour égailler cette pièce est une stupide plante en pot, qui je trouve donne plutôt un effet morbide. Le carrelage gris aide aussi à peindre un tableau morose et fade. Cette pièce me fait en réalité penser à salle d'attente de mon médecin lorsque j'étais petite. Bien qu'ici il n'y ai aucun jouet pour enfant. Je pense que l'atmosphère n'en aurait été que plus pesante. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai un problème avec cette pièce et que c'est une salle d'attente tout à fait convenable.

"Madame Yaeger." la femme assise lève de grands yeux ambrés vers moi. "Je suis l'inspectrice Nora Church, merci de vous être déplacée." je lui tend une main respectueuse tandis qu'elle se lève. À peine a-t-elle saisit ma main que je peux sentir qu'elle est emplie d'une sueur froide, sans oublier un tremblement dérangeant. Je voudrai être n'importe où sauf ici.

Je vois qu'elle hésite à répondre, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à répondre. Je sais qu'elle n'est ni enchantée d'être là, ni ravie de faire ma rencontre.

"Je vous en pris suivez moi."

Nous faisons le chemin inverse jusqu'à mon bureau. Je pousse la porte en bois, bien que j'ai toujours douté que ce soit réellement du bois au bruit qu'elle fait.

Lorsque nous entrons elle prend automatiquement la place en face de mon bureau. Sa chaise est noire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais pas de plus confortable. Tandis que la mienne est faite pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir longtemps dessus. Le cuire est également noir et très peu usé. Les stores de ma fenêtre sont fermés mais la lumière du plafonnier est elle allumée.

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire Madame ?" je demande avant même de m'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour retarder le moment fatidique ?

"Heu.. Je veux bien un peu d'eau s'il-vous-plaît." le ton de sa voix est faible et me donne presque envie de me rouler sous mon bureau et de disparaître.

Je lui rapporte de l'eau dans un verre qui à une teinte un peu violette. Ses mains s'en saisissent délicatement et je remarque que tout ses ongles sont rongés, certains ont même des craquelures ensanglantées. Pauvre femme.

Je m'assois calmement à mon bureau et prend une grande inspiration. Je me saisit d'un carnet et d'un stylos noir avant de parler.

"Donc Madame Yaeger, votre fils Eren a disparu depuis hier soir c'est bien cela ?" dis-je en voulant me claquer mentalement, bien sûr que c'est ça.

"Oui, il n'était pas à la maison lorsque je suis rentrée du travail." dit-elle en buvant ensuite une grande gorgée d'eau. Je le jure que si cette dame se met à pleurer, je fais de même.

"Vous êtes rentrée à quelle heure ?"

"Vers 19 heure. Normalement il est toujours à la maison bien avant moi.." sa voix se brise quelque peu.

"Et votre mari ?" je demande car j'ai également remarqué l'alliance autour de son doigt.

"Il rentre bien plus tard, il est médecin." je me disais bien que le nom Yaeger me disait quelque chose, c'est le nom du cabinet médical qui se trouve à Shiganshina, il est plutôt réputé.

"Madame, vous avez peut-être entendu aux informations que.." mon dieu comment je suis censée dire ça. "..Le tueur en série A' a fait une apparition dans la région.."

"Ne me dites pas que-" elle étouffe un sanglot en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains meurtries.

"Le garçon retrouvé correspond à la description de Eren, mais nous avons besoin de votre confirmation madame." lui dis-je. Il fallait que je lui parle clairement, il le faut pour que l'enquête avance, même si mon coeur semble être déchiré en un amas de chaire, je dois prendre sur moi. Au moins par respect pour cette dame. "Le jeune homme possède une cicatrice vieille de plusieurs années sous l'oreille droite, est-ce que-"

"Oui." elle essuie une larme avec sa main et je me maudis mentalement de ne pas avoir de mouchoir dans mon bureau. "Il a eu huit points de suture lorsqu'il avait onze ans."

Je baisse les yeux sur le rapport du médecin légiste et c'est bien nombre correspondant. Mon dieu, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire que nous nous sommes trompé.

Devant mon silence elle continu. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé..?"

"Heu.. il est décédée madame je-"

"Je le sais bien ça, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon bébé, je veux savoir ce qu'on lui a fait exactement." dit-elle la rage et les pleures se mélangeants dans un combo insupportable.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que vous devriez savoir ça madame." lui dis-je très honnêtement.

"Les médias racontent qu'il fait subir des choses répugnantes à ses victimes, que.. je veux savoir exactement, je ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance." elle reprend petit à petit de l'assurance et je me dis que les mères ont un courage que je n'aurai sûrement jamais.

"Bien." je tourne la page du rapport et commence à lui expliquer sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. "Il est décédé d'une hémorragie, causée principalement par une coupure profonde dans la cuisse droite. Aucune drogue n'a été trouvée dans son sang. Il a été retrouvé seulement en sous vêtement, le corps lacéré presque dans son intégralité. Sur son torse est inscrit un A majuscule suivi d'un apostrophe, la lettre fait dix sept centimètres de hauteur. Les ongles de ses mains ont étés arrachés et quelque doigts brisés. Ses dents ont également étés toutes retirées, c'est une.. hum, particularité sur quelques unes de ses victimes, c'est le douzième corps à retrouver ce fait notable."

Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas demander à voir les photos du corps de son fils, elles sont dignes des pires films d'horreur.

"S'il.. s'il est mort d'une hémorragie, cela veut dire qu'il était vivant pendant tout le long ?"

"Oui madame."

C'est à partir de ce jour que mon cauchemar lié à l'affaire A' commença sans aucun moyen d'y échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Farlan ! Fais moi un mojito s'il-te-plait !" criais-je presque à mon frère en entrant dans son bar accompagnée de mon amie. Après que je lui ai raconté ma journée, elle a insisté pour qu'on sorte afin de me vider la tête.

"J'en connais une qui a passé une mauvaise journée." dit-il en commençant son affaire. Le comptoir en bois verni se trouve près de l'entrée du bar, les tables sont à gauche pour être vues à travers les fenêtres et attirer des clients. Ceux déjà assis aux tables ne doivent pas nous entendre.

"Comment tu as deviné ?" je demande en m'accoudant contre le bois.

"Tu viens toujours me voir quand ça va pas." répond mon frère en haussant les épaules.

J'ignore son commentaire, le but de ma visite est définitivement d'oublier ma journée de travail. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire Hanji, je t'invite." dis-je pour changer de sujet.

"Je veux bien une bière blanche alors." dit celle-ci en me souriant. Hanji est souvent sur la paille, ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est du genre à dépenser inutilement.

"Ça marche les filles, allez vous asseoir je vous apporte ça."

Par réflexe je nous asseoir autour d'une table près de la fenêtre, même s'il se fait tard, peut être que d'autres clients peuvent rentrer s'ils y voient des gens. Il doit y avoir trois autres clients dans la salle, c'est déjà pas mal compte tenu qu'il est 20 heure. Les murs de la pièce sont rouges avec des colonnes en bois clairs qui les traversent verticalement. Le sol est un carrelage en ciment noir et blanc, j'apprécie beaucoup la décoration de cet endroit. Les tables sont petites et rondes en bois vernis bordeaux, tout comme les chaises assorties. Il y a même un coin au fond de la pièce avec des petits fauteuils marrons et blancs. Je m'assois parfois là ba quand je bois un café, l'atmosphère s'y prête bien. La lumière jaune est apportée par deux grands lampadaires en cuivre et je pense que c'est eux qui donnent la touche final à l'ambiance générale de l'endroit.

"Alors tu as rencontré la mère du garçon que j'ai autopsié ?" demande Hanji. Elle est le médecin légiste chargé entre autre des crimes commis pas A', elle en est presque une spécialiste.

"Oui.." soufflais-je en regardant un peu dehors. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir.

"Ça a été ?"

"Le pire c'était quand j'ai du lui dire qu'il a été assassiné par A'. Tu aurais vus sa tête quand elle a compris à quel point son fils avait souffert le martyre avant de mourir." rien que de repenser à mon après-midi j'ai des larmes qui menacent de couler. Comment ai-je pus réussir à dire ça à une mère ? Je trouve qu'en tant qu'inspecteur on est pas du tout préparé à ça, c'était définitivement la journée de travail la plus dure de ma vie.

"Je trouve quand même qu'il sont culottés de t'avoir mis sur cette affaire alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver." Hanji est bien consciente de la difficulté du dossier, jamais aucun indices et les crimes ne s'arrêtent pas. C'est littéralement un cauchemar.

"Personne veut se salir les mains avec et perdre son temps, je trouve ça horrible pour les familles des victimes." avouais-je. Je prend cette affaire à coeur, sûrement parce que je suis nouvelle mais aucun autre inspecteur ne veut travailler dessus. C'est un manque de respect incroyable pour tout ceux qui ont souffert de ce tueur.

"C'est depuis le meurtre de Naile Dork." commença Hanji. "Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Naile se chargeait aussi de l'affaire il y a quelques années dans un bureau d'enquête de la ville d'à côté."

"J'en ai vaguement entendu parler." lui dis-je. J'ai vu sa photo lorsque je consultait le dossier des victimes mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire, il y a bien trop de victimes.

"Il avait insulté A' sur un plateau télévisé, traité de psychopathe, des choses comme ça. Il était très doué pour parler mais bien moins pour enquêter. Enfin bref, deux jours après on m'a apporté son corps pour l'autopsie, A' n'avait visiblement pas du tout apprécié." finit de m'expliquer Hanji. C'est à ce moment que mon frère arrive pour déposer nos boissons et prendre la commande du client derrière nous. Son arrivé à quelque peu coupé la conversation.

Je remue les glaçons et la menthe de ma boisson de manière presque automatique sans prendre vraiment la peine de regarder ce que je fais. J'ai pris une boisson rafraîchissante mais dehors l'air est déjà bien frais, le ciel est grisonnant et j'ai vraiment peur de rentrer sous la pluie.

"En plus d'être un tordu il ose s'en prendre au gens qui se dresse contre lui." dis-je en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. "Quand je pense à ce garçon, Eren... Il avait seulement seize ans.." son corps a été presque dépecé, seule son visage semblait rester reconnaissable.

"J'avoue qu'à chaque fois qu'on m'amène un corps je suis toujours troublée.." troublée c'est un grand mot pour Hanji, son obsession pour les choses morbides et qui sortent de l'ordinaire est très prononcée. Si elle arrive à être perturbée par le travaille de A' c'est que ce n'est pas de la rigolade. "Tu sais ce n'est pas sa plus jeune victime." continua Hanji.

"Oui, je crois qu'il y en a une plus jeune, une fille de quinze ans." lorsque je tourne la tête à nouveau dehors je vois que la pluie a commencé à tomber.

"Lidia Arch elle avait quinze et c'est sa première victime. C'était il y a près de neuf ans, mais je m'en souviens très bien." elle retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux quelques secondes avant de continuer. "Elle aussi s'est fait arracher les dents, elle a également été violée." en consultant le dossier j'ai remarqué que c'était souvent le cas pour ses victimes du sexe féminin. "Elle était vraiment jeune, la peau pâle et les yeux bleus.. Un peu comme toi." finit par dire tristement Hanji et je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je ressemble beaucoup à mon frère Farlan, surtout pour ce qui est des yeux. Certains nous pensent même faux jumeaux. Ça c'est parce que Farlan est un petit génie, il a sauté une classe, on était donc dans la même promotion. Mais malgré ça il n'a jamais vraiment aimé l'école, encore moins l'université alors il a un peu tout laissé tomber pour ouvrir un bar en plein milieu du quartier d'Affaire de Trost. Il est bien plus heureux comme ça, il rencontre du monde et je sais que c'est ce qu'il aime.

"Tu sais Hanji, ça m'intrigue énormément cette histoire de dents arrachées..." commençais-je en ignorant décidément ma boisson. "Pourquoi seulement douze victimes et pourquoi leur arracher les dents..." c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre dans cette affaire.

"Pour enlever les empreintes dentaires, pour ne pas qu'on puisse les identifier." répondit Hanji comme si cela était clair, mais pour moi c'est loin de l'être.

"Non, il aurait brûlé les empreintes sur leurs doigts aussi sinon." dis-je en la contredisant.

"C'est vrai, mais c'est rare d'avoir ses empreintes enregistrées, la plupart du temps on a celles des dents." argumente Hanji.

"Peut-être mais au final on a quand même retrouvé leur identité. De plus pourquoi il voudrait cacher qui ils sont, ça n'a pas de sens..." Vraiment plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est par là qu'il faut chercher.

"Écoute Nora, ce mec est un malade, il fait des choses tordues dont on ne peut pas tout comprendre, il le fait peut être même exprès pour nous faire tourner en rond." dit Hanji en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Mais moi je refuse qu'on me fasse tourner en rond, pas après avoir vu le cadavre d'Eren. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il soit en liberté, qu'il puisse faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Peut-être que c'est justement pour qu'on s'intéresse à l'identité des victimes. Peut-être que c'est un indice.." je tourne la tête vers la rue goudronnée complètement mouillée. Une lycéenne passe en courant avec son sac sur la tête pour essayer de se protéger de l'eau. Un homme avance le visage caché derrière une écharpe épaisse noir et un long manteau au col haut. Je dois avouer que si j'étais une femme seule dans la rue je changerai de trottoirs. La pluie est telle, que des flaques apparaissent déjà et je me demande vraiment comment je vais rentrer. Je n'ai pas de voiture, enfin elle est chez moi. Je vais au travail en transport et le bar est à deux pas du bureau d'enquête. Payer les transports reviens définitivement moins cher que de payer l'essence pour ma voiture. Comment A' peut-il redouter une enquêtrice qui se déplace en bus ?

"Mais pourquoi il laisserai un indice, c'est complètement débile !" s'exclame Hanji et elle ressemble plus à la Hanji de d'habitude lorsqu'elle se met à parler comme ça.

Je tourne la tête loin de ma contemplation presque à contre coeur pour la regarder. "Surement parce-qu'il s'ennuie, je ne sais pas."

Elle soupire avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa bière. Je n'ai presque pas touché à ma boisson. Les petits bouts de menthe commencent à couler tristement au fond.

"Te prend pas trop la tête avec ça Nora, ça va te rendre dingue. Personne ne prend cette affaire à coeur parce qu'ils savent tous qu'on ne la résoudra surement jamais." dit-elle en finissant complètement sa boisson.

Ne pas la prendre à coeur ? Après avoir vu la la mère d'Eren complètement dévastée, je ne peux que prendre tout ça au sérieux. Je ne comprend pas que les gens abandonnent, même après la mort de Naile Dork, ils devraient au contraire encore plus s'indigner.

"Hum." je grogne presque. Je suis complètement déprimée par la situation, je remue lentement le contenu de mon verre pour essayer de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Il fait déjà nuit dehors et quand j'y repense qu'est-ce qu'une lycéenne faisait à courir dehors à cette heure là ?

Mon amie enfile son manteau beige et se saisit de son sac à main orange à perle avant de se lever. "Je vais y aller Nora, il se fait tard, en tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité." dit-elle en me souriant. Je lui souris en retour avec un signe de la main avant de m'écrouler la tête dans les bras complètement déprimée. Je pense rester là quelque temps juste pour voir si la pluie se calme.

Le client de la table juste derrière moi m'interpelle quelque secondes après, me sortant de ma semi sieste.

"Excusez moi." dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je lève ma tête pour le regarder un peu surprise. "Vous êtes au courant que j'ai pus entendre toute votre conversation avec votre amie, ce n'est pas très pro." dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Mais pour qui se prend cet homme pour déjà me toucher l'épaule et ensuite critiquer mon professionnalisme ? Je m'énerve peut-être un peu vite mais mon humeur est au plus bas actuellement.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le début ?" je répond en lui lançant un regard noir auquel il répond avec un sourire arrogant. C'est le client dont mon frère a pris la commande après nous avoir servie. Il prend sa tasse de thé dans la main avant de se lever et s'assoir à ma table comme si je venais de l'inviter.

"La curiosité, un de mes nombreux vices." tandis qu'il parle il me regarde en buvant son thé. Décidément je n'aime pas cet homme. Ses yeux gris me paralysent presque sur place, il dégage quelque chose de mauvais. "C'était une discussion plutôt confidentielle n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est définitivement pas prudent d'en parler ici." c'est comme si j'avais pu entendre son petit rire sarcastique à la fin. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose de peu poli mais il me devance. "Je garderai tout pour moi, ne vous en faite pas Nora." finit par dire l'homme aux cheveux bruns. La mention de mon nom m'a tout de suite alertée mais je me suis rappelé rapidement que Hanji l'a prononcé plusieurs fois donc c'est normal qu'il le connaisse.

"Et vous êtes ?" je me recule un peu dans ma chaise pour mettre définitivement un peu de distance entre lui et moi. Il a beau être incroyablement attirant, il est trop parfait pour être honnête.

"Livaï Ackerman, enchanté de vous connaître." dit-il en tendant sa mains vers moi et j'hésite quelque seconde à la serrer. Je le fais tout de même parce que ce serait incroyablement mal poli de ne pas la saisir.

Je sais qu'il s'attend à ce que je lui donne mon nom de famille mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

"Vous faites souvent ça ?" demandais-je.

"Quoi donc ?" dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

"Vous asseoir à la table d'une fille alors que vous n'êtes pas convié." je répond pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui à ma table.

Il rigole un peu mais je dois dire que son rire est la chose la plus terrifiante chez lui. Merde pourquoi cet homme me fait-il peur ? Je ne devrai pas avoir peur, je suis dans le café de mon frère, le moindre problème et je peux crier. Mais à cet instant j'ai réellement l'impression d'être l'agneau prit dans les griffe du loup.

"Non pas vraiment, seulement lorsqu'elles me plaisent." je fronce les sourcils, c'est une phrase banale que n'importe quel dragueur aurait pu dire. Mais venant de lui, je ne sais pas, je ne le vois pas pareil.

Il porte une veste de costume noir qui est assortie à sa chemise, ses boutons de manchette ont l'air de coûter cher et sa coupe est impeccable. Elle lui donne un air sérieux et intimidant, air que ses yeux reproduisent également. Cet homme est définitivement à tomber par terre.

Je ne répond et tourne mon attention de nouveau dehors en espérant qu'il parte.

"C'est étrange de commander ce genre de boisson avec un temps si hivernal." dit-il en parlant de mon mojito. C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu commandé sur un coup de tête.

"J'avais juste envie d'alcool, mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il est devant moi je ne veux pas y toucher." j'ai envie de pousser la boisson loin de moi mais ce serait un peu enfantin.

"C'est vrai qu'après une journée pareille beaucoup de gens aurait besoin d'alcool." me répond le dit Livaï en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, une mèche se décale au milieu de son front capturant immédiatement mon regard. Je reprend un peu mes esprits lorsqu'il se remet à parler. "Vous voulez peut-être en parler ?" il ajoute en croisant ses jambes.

"Vous en avez déjà entendu bien assez." dis-je d'un ton sec et cela le fait encore un peu rire. Décidément je trouve qu'il se moque beaucoup de moi.

"Je vois alors..." il sort de sa poche un stylo et commence à écrire quelque chose sur la serviette blanche en papier posée sur la table. "N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ça me ferai plaisir et je vous souhaite toute la chance du monde pour attraper A' ma chère Nora." dit finalement l'homme en me tendant la serviette avec dessus son nom et prénom ainsi que son numéro de téléphone.

Pour ne pas faire une scène et pour qu'il parte le plus vite possible je la prend et la met dans la poche de mon manteau gris. Il est bien évident que je ne compte absolument pas l'appeler.

"Je vous remercie." dis-je dans un ton qui j'espère ne transpire pas trop l'hypocrisie. Il se lève en posant de quoi payer sur la table, même bien plus que de quoi payer mais je ne dis rien puisque l'argent est pour mon frère. "Au revoir." j'ai envie de soupirer de soulagement mais je me retiens.

"À bientôt." et avec ces derniers mots il part.

À ce moment je ne savais pas que je venais d'attirer l'attention du tueur le plus recherché du pays. Et que j'allais le payer plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Je regarde mon café couler dans la tasse beige tandis que je tiens d'une main le dossier de Lidia Arch, la première victime de A'. J'ai peu dormi cette nuit mais étrangement je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, c'est peut être parce que je suis pressée de commencer à travailler. Cela fait un bout de temps que ça n'était pas arrivé, je suis habituellement le genre de fille qui s'ennuie facilement.

C'est précisément à ce moment que mon supérieur Erwin Smith décide d'entrer dans la salle collective du bâtiment. C'est une pièce assez lumineuse avec un lavabo, un micro-onde et une machine à café pour que les inspecteurs puissent prendre leur pause. Il y a une table au milieu avec des chaises similaires à la chaise noir en face de mon bureau. Les stores ici sont toujours ouverts ce qui permet à la plante en pot de s'épanouir. Je remarque qu'ils aiment bien les plantes en pot ici. Il y en a une dans presque chacune des pièces, seule mon bureau fait exception. Je suis persuadée que si j'en avais une, elle décédera en quelques jours parce que j'oublierais de l'arroser.

"Bonjour monsieur Smith." lui dis-je automatiquement en quittant à peine mon café des yeux.

"Bonjour, tu es bien matinale Nora." je grince un peu des dents en entendant son tutoiement. Bien que je sais qu'il est extrêmement bienveillant et qu'il me considère à ma juste valeur, je n'aime pas qu'on me tutoie alors que je vouvoie la personne. C'est valable pour n'importe qui. Mais bon Erwin Smith est quelqu'un de très respectable alors je prend sur moi.

"Je pense avoir trouvé une piste sur l'affaire A' donc je voulais commencer vite." me justifiais-je en prenant mon café qui est enfin prêt.

"Ah oui ? Tu veux bien m'en faire part ?" demande mon supérieur en se servant un verre d'eau.

"Si vous voulez mais les dossiers sont dans mon bureau et ce n'est pas une piste très aboutie." je répond en me retenant de boire mon café, j'ai vraiment envie d'en prendre une gorgée mais ce serait mal poli.

"Pas de soucis, allons dans ton bureau." dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans même attendre ma réponse. Je me dépêche de le suivre en prenant tout de même la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il entre dans mon bureau qui n'est pas fermé à clef puisque j'y étais il y quelques minutes. Monsieur Smith se saisit de la chaise habituellement en face du bureau pour la mettre à côté de la mienne. Il s'assoit et je fais de même pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Je fais attention à bien poser mon café sans le renverser. C'est à ce moment que je vois celui d'hier encore posé sur mon bureau. Après avoir vu la mère d'Eren j'ai complètement oublié de le jeter. J'ouvre mes dossiers afin de commencer à étaler mes idées plus facilement.

"En tout il y 62 victimes. Dans ces 62 victimes, toutes ont des caractéristiques communes, sans exception. Elles sont toutes mortes d'une hémorragie due aux nombreuses coupures et incisions dans leur peau. Toutes ont aussi le fameux A' lacéré quelque par sur la peau, la plupart du temps dans le dos ou le torse." dis-je pour poser les bases de mon raisonnement.

"Oui c'est exacte." répond Erwin Smith qui est très attentif. Je sors une feuille vierge du réservoir de mon imprimante pour prendre des notes pendant que je parle.

"Mais il y a aussi des différences notables dans la manière de les torturer et c'est ça qui m'intéresse." dis-je en écrivant d'abord un 62 en haut de la feuille. "Même si cela n'a pas réellement de rapport on remarque déjà qu'il a une préférence pour les femmes puisqu'il en a assassiné 39." je marque ensuite sur la feuille la réparation fille-garçon de ses meurtres. "Ce qui m'intéresse donc principalement c'est de voir comment il a torturé ses victimes. Par exemple il a violé 21 femme, ce n'est donc pas systématique. " je fais donc figurer sur la feuille ce premier détail. "Ensuite 47 de ses victimes ont eu les ongles arrachés et les doigts brisés." j'ajoute ce second nombre à la feuille. "Plus rarement il décide de les torturer en les brûlant avec des objets chauffés à blanc, il l'a fait sur 8 personnes." j'écris ce nombre aussi sur la feuille. "Enfin et c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus, il a retiré les dents de 12 victimes." je marque le dernier chiffre sur la feuille qui a l'air de faire sens pour moi mais je pense que je suis la seule.

Monsieur Smith reste songeur quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. "Pourquoi les dents vous intéressent-elle particulièrement ?" demande-t-il.

"J'avoue que c'est plus de l'instinct qu'autre chose, c'est pour ça que je ne néglige pas les autres particularités." je me justifie un peu gêné, je ne trouve pas cela très professionnel de se fier à ses instincts mais je n'y peu rien je suppose.

"Je t'en pris continus Nora."

"Cela nous fais donc quatre groupes de particularité, je pense que quelque chose doit relier les personnes de chaque groupes ou du moins qu'il y a un sens à cela." je soupire en regardant ma feuille, cela me fait réaliser le nombre de victime impressionnant qu'il a fait.

 _62_

 _23H - 39F_

 _21 47 8 12_

"Tu as commencé à chercher les points communs ?" demande ensuite monsieur Smith.

"Pas encore, je viens d'arriver." je répond un peu surprise. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Je ne peux pas avoir déjà fais tout ça.

"Oui c'est vrai excuse moi. Je vais te laisser travailler alors." dit-il en se levant. Au moment de franchir la porte il se retourne une dernière fois. "Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui essaye de résoudre cette affaire." dit-il en me souriant. "Continus comme ça Nora."

Il quitte la pièce en fermant la porte et c'est à mon tour de sourire. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a réellement touché, je suis déterminée à creuser cette piste jusqu'au bout.

Je pense m'organiser et commencer dans l'ordre. Je commence donc à lister précisément les femmes victimes de viole. Je me rend compte qu'il ne s'intéresse pour ça qu'aux femmes qui ne dépassent pas la trentaine. Je remarque aussi qu'il n'a également pas violé une jeune fille de 22 ans pourtant très jolie sur les photos que je dispose. Qu'est-ce qui le fait choisir alors ? Est-ce que c'est simplement par pur instinct ou il choisit réellement à l'avance ?

Plus j'avance dans les recherches j'en conclu que cela doit être surement du à des pulsions ou quelque chose comme ça puisque qu'aucun lien ne semble exister entre les jeunes filles. Je soupire un peu déçue en quittant mon écrans des yeux. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête à force d'avoir les yeux collés à ce truc. Je me demande si je ne devrai pas prendre rendez-vous chez un ophtalmologue juste pour être sûre.

Mon café est déjà vide et je me lève pour aller jeter celui d'hier ainsi que mon gobelet vide. J'ai vraiment envie de faire une pause cela fait quatre heures que je travaille et je ne trouve rien de concluant.

Il y a aussi quelque chose de presque effrayant que j'ai remarqué. Son premier crime date de neuf ans oui, mais cette année là il n'a tué "que" deux personnes, l'année suivante trois et l'année d'encore après six. Ça augmente de manière exponentielle jusqu'à cette année où nous somme à 23, c'est énorme. Cela veut aussi dire une chose, il y a pris goût. En réalité je trouve ça carrément effrayant étant donné que nous ne sommes qu'en octobre et que l'année n'est pas finie.

Je commence à comprendre les autres enquêteurs qui ne se mêlent plus du dossier. En plus d'être un véritable casse tête, il est à vous donner des cauchemars terrifiants.

Je décide de prendre une petite pause et de sortir pour manger quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter quelques minutes de me torturer l'esprit.

Le quartier d'affaire de Trost est vraiment animé, il a été complètement rénové il y a cinq ans par un couple de deux grands architectes, les Arlert je crois. Je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à ce genre de choses mais le résultat est vraiment réussi. C'est très agréable de se balader ici. Je décide de m'arrêter à un petit restaurant qui sert des plats végétariens ce qui est une condition indispensable pour que je puisse y manger. Je prend un gratin d'aubergines que j'essaye de savourer du mieux que je peux. La décoration ici est tout de bois, de vert et d'orange. C'est un peu cliché pour un restaurant végétarien mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ce que je trouve en revanche de mauvais goût ce sont les petites affiches où des carottes et des salades parlent comme si elles étaient vivantes. Je pense que c'était dispensable, vraiment.

Lorsque j'ai finis mon plat je ne m'embête pas à prendre un dessert, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je me lève et rentre au bureau pour continuer l'enquête. Sortir m'a fait un peu de bien et je suis déjà plus motivée que si j'étais restée manger dans mon bureau.

Lorsque je me rassois sur mon siège en cuire je décide de m'attaquer au groupe des personnes aux ongles arrachés même si je pense qu'il sont trop nombreux pour que cela veulent vraiment dire quelque chose. C'est une technique de torture très répondue d'arracher les ongles ainsi que de briser les doigts. Je ne suis pas très surprise qu'il le fasse souvent.

Les victimes sont souvent retrouvée dans des endroits au hasard dans la région, des parcs, des rues, des jardins... Il n'y a en revanche aucune trace de sang et rarement de trace de lutte chez la victime. Chez Eren par exemple c'est comme s'il n'était jamais rentré chez lui, enfin si il y a son sac de cours ce qui montre qu'il est bien passé chez lui et que c'est là que tout a démarré. La question que je me pose aussi c'est comment le tueur fait-il pour rentrer chez les victimes sans se faire voir ?

Il n'y a jamais aucun témoin des effractions, pourtant les personnes sont enlevées à des heures où il y a du monde dans les rues. C'est encore une zone d'ombre dans l'affaire mais je compte bien l'éclaircir.

Pour revenir au groupe de victimes aux ongles arrachés je ne vois rien de significatif, franchement ils sont tellement nombreux que je pense que ça ne sert à rien de creuser dans ce sens là. J'ai déjà perdu pas mal d'heure sur ça et je pense m'intéresser maintenant aux traces de brûlures.

Je suis également beaucoup intriguée par ces traces, surtout qu'il n'y en a que huit. Mais ce sont simplement des brûlures laissées par des tiges de fer, rien qui ai de la signification. Hanji a noté qu'il ont surement été fait avec un tournevis chauffé à blanc. Les endroits brûlés aussi sont quelconques, les bras, les jambes ou le ventre.

Ça me déprime un peu de voir que je ne trouve rien. On dirait vraiment qu'il se balade dans la rue et qu'il choisit une personne au hasard à chaque fois...

Un bruit à ma porte me sort de mes pensés et je pense que cela ne peut que me faire que le plus grand bien. La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai répondu et je m'énerve intérieurement de ce manque cruel de politesse.

"Nora, tu vas bien ?" c'est monsieur Smith qui s'est permis d'entrer donc je ne peux pas réellement m'énerver contre lui.

"Oui oui, pourquoi ?" je demande en tournant ma chaise roulante vers lui.

"Parce qu'il est tard, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi." dit-il et je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon ordinateur, 20:34, effectivement j'ai peut-être un peu abusé au niveau du temps de travail.

"Vous avez raison, je finis ce que je j'étais en train de faire et je rentre." il me fait un sourire chaleureux que je lui rend.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non rien." ça me déprime rien que d'y penser. Il me souhaite une bonne soirée avant de partir et je me remet au travail pour pouvoir vite rentrer chez moi.

Je veux juste faire une chose avant de partir, c'est dresser la liste des victimes qui se sont faites arracher les dents. Je ne lâcherai pas cette piste, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'important derrière.

-Arch Lidia

-Caderou Vanessa

-Winslet Mejio

-Furtosse Isabelle

-Salerau Katia

-Valetienne Antoine

-Donaton Andres

-Declora Ivan

-Martin Rita

-Zandili Arthur

-Rose Camille

-Yaeger Eren

Je les ai notés dans l'ordre chronologique de leur mort. Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça je trouverai quelque chose mais bon. Le fait que leurs dents ai été arrachées me donne l'impression que c'est leur identité qu'il faut regarder. Je me concentre sur leur nom et prénom mais je ne vois pas vraiment quelque chose de flagrant. Enfin je fais ça depuis ce matin je devrai peut-être réessayer demain et peut-être que j'y arriverai mieux.

J'hésite à prendre la liste de prénom chez moi mais j'y renonce pour m'obliger à prendre une vraie pose avec tout ça. Je me lève de ma chaise et enfile ma veste en laine rouge, mon manteau gris d'hier était trempé quand j'ai voulu le mettre ce matin donc j'ai du mettre quelque chose d'autre. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir non plus. S'il pleut, je pense que vais surement prendre un taxis, je ne veux plus revivre le calvaire d'hier.

Même si les stores de mon bureau sont fermés je peux voir qu'il fait nuit dehors, en revanche je ne peux pas voir s'il pleut. Je récupère mon téléphone sur le bureau, vérifie si j'ai bien mes clés et sors en verrouillant bien la porte. En sortant je vais prévenir le gardien que je part et il m'informe que je suis la dernière du bâtiment. Si seulement mes heures supplémentaires étaient payées...

Je marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus soulagé que l'air soit seulement humide sans averses. Mon bus arrive vite et c'est l'avantage de travailler dans une ville animée comme Trost. Ma maison se trouve à la périphérie de Trost, de l'autre côté de ce mur dont on a jamais compris la raison. Les légendes urbaines racontent que c'était pour nous protéger de bêtes mangeuses d'humains il y deux milles ans. Enfin bon au moins la régions est célèbre dans le monde entier pour ses murs impressionnant et cela nous fait pas mal de tourisme. Je trouve personnellement qu'il font juste un peu trop d'ombre mais ce n'est que mon avis. Le trajet en bus est rapide et je descend dans la rue adjacente à la mienne. Même si ce n'est plus dans Trost c'est tout de même très urbanisé.

Je pousse enfin la porte de ma maison en étant accueillie par la chaleur. C'est une toute petite maison, elle fait l'angle de la rue dont elle est mitoyenne que d'un côté, la moitié de mon salaire passe dans le loyer. Mais je l'aime bien, le salon est la cuisine sont ouvert l'un sur l'autre avec des toilettes dans le fond de la pièce cachés par l'escalier. C'est très petit, seulement la place de mettre un canapé et une télé, je suis obligée de manger au bar de ma cuisine. Lorsqu'on monte il y a un tout petit palier sans fenêtre, à gauche la porte de la chambre, à droite celle de la salle de bain. C'est simple, étriqué mais agréable. Je pose mon ma veste rouge sur le canapé avant d'aller dans la cuisine manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim.

Je sens quelque chose de doux me frotter la jambe je devine que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir faim. Mon chat est un gros gourmand, je pense que ça se devine au vu de sa corpulence. Il s'appelle Sina, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit le nom, c'est l'élevage dans lequel je l'ai acheté il y'a cinq ans. Je me dépêche de lui donner des croquette m'en voulant d'être rentrée aussi tard, il doit mourir de faim le pauvre. Je suis tellement épuisée que tout ce que je réussis à me faire ce sont des pâtes, j'ai l'impression d'être retournée à ma vie d'étudiante.

Après avoir manger je vais me doucher, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une baignoire mais je dois me contenter de ma douche, c'est déjà ça. J'enfile un pull trop grand qui se trouve dans la commode plutôt imposante de ma chambre. Ma chambre est vraiment quelconque, j'ai une fenêtre encadrée par des rideaux marrons, une commode en bois qui appartenait à ma grand-mère et un lit double qui ne connaît malheureusement que moi depuis quelque années. Si je ne l'avais pas recouvert de nombreux coussins colorés ma chambre aurait été légèrement déprimante.

C'est peut-être parce que je suis une personne déprimée que je trouve tout déprimant. C'est ce que Hanji m'a dit un jour et ça me trotte dans la tête; je pense que je le saurais si j'étais déprimée mais elle a raison, j'ai une tendance à tout trouver fade et désintéressant.

Je me met dans mon lit en jurant parce que une fois de plus je me suis cognée la tête contre la tête de lit en fer. J'ai jamais vu une connerie pareil, pourquoi mettre un truc super dur près de sa tête quand on dort ? Enfin je suis celle qui l'a acheté parce que c'était en solde alors je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Le lendemain je suis déjà plus motivée que la veille, je vais très bien et pour une fois Sina n'est pas venu me lécher le visage à des heures improbables de la nuit. J'ai l'impression que c'est sa passion parfois mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. J'enfile mon manteau gris qui est enfin sec à mon grand bonheur.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau je décide de prendre un grand café au Starbucks d'à côté parce que les gobelets de la salle de pause sont trop petit et ça m'énerve de devoir toujours les remplir. Une fois dans le bâtiment j'ai vais directement dans mon bureau sans prendre le temps d'aller saluer mes collègues. Ils ne le font pas avec moi donc je devrai arrêter d'être la seule à être polie ici.

Je repose les yeux sur la feuille d'hier et j'ai réellement l'impression que c'est sur cette feuille que réside la clé de toute cette histoire.

-Arch Lidia

-Caderou Vanessa

-Winslet Mejio

-Furtosse Isabelle

-Salerau Katia

-Valetienne Antoine

-Donaton Andres

-Declora Ivan

-Martin Rita

-Zandili Arthur

-Rose Camille

-Yaeger Eren

Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un lien entre toutes ces personnes, quelque chose qui fais sens.

Je regarde si les premières lettres des nom de familles semble former un mot mais rien, en fait il n'y a pas assez de voyelles pour que cela puisse former quelque chose de cohérent.

Si je regarde les prénoms il y a bien assez de voyelles pour former un ou des mots mais dans cet ordre je ne comprend rien.

L

V

M

I

K

A

A

I

R

A

Dans l'ordre de mort ça donne ça, mais ça ne veut rien dire. J'essaye donc classer les personnes par âge, cela donne :

A

K

A

M

R

V

A

I

C

I

E

L

Cela ne veut rien dire non plus. Je n'arrête pas d'essayer d'autre combinaison, leur date de naissance, la distance entre les lieu où on les a trouvé, plein de chose comme ça mais à chaque fois rien. Le pire c'est que cet enchaînement de lettre me dit vraiment quelque chose. C'est comme si je les avait déjà vu tout collées les unes à côté des autres. J'essaye en marquant les lettres du début mais à l'horizontale.

LVMIKAAIRACE

C'est incroyable j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un mot que je connais... J'essaye de réfléchir à quelle combinaison je n'ai pas pensé. Il y en a une mais elle n'est pas souvent utilisé, en fait en formation on nous dit souvent que ça ne sert presque à rien de l'essayer. C'est classé les victimes par date de naissance sans prendre en compte leur année de naissance. Si je fais ça, ça me donne :

AMREKCAIAVIL

Je fixe l'enchaînement de lettre quelques seconde et tout à coup je crois avoir trouvé. Non je dois être folle. C'est pas possible. C'est vraiment pas possible que ce soit ça. Mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. C'est complètement fou je dois rêver.

J'inverse toute les lettres et je plonge ma main dans mon manteau pour en sortir toute tremblante la serviette du bar de Farlan.

LIVAIACKERMA

 _Livaï Ackerman - 06 12 34 56 78_

À ce moment là, j'étais persuadée d'avoir gagné. Mais en réalité je venais de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oui ?" la voix de l'homme que j'ai rencontré au bar la dernière fois sort de mon téléphone et j'ai presque sursauté.

"Bonjour, heu je suis Nora la f-" il me coupe la parole et je me retiens de ne pas lui faire savoir que c'est extrêmement malpoli.

"Nora, oui je me souviens, quel plaisir de vous entendre." il n'a pas changé, sa voix me fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, mais maintenant je crois savoir pourquoi.

"Merci.." mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, c'est comme s'il pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté.

"Que me vaut la joie de votre appel ?" dit-il et j'ai envie de vomir, quand je pense que je parle peut-être au plus terrifiant tueur en série du pays.

"J'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir." ce n'est décidément pas le genre de choses que j'ai l'habitude de dire à un homme, je n'aurais même normalement jamais osé.

"Je vois que mon petit mot t'as été utile." son changement de ton et son tutoiement me font pâlir. Son petit mot ? Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné ?

"Utile ? Oui sinon je n'aurais pas pus vous recontacter monsieur." j'essaye de faire comme si de rien était, j'ai besoin de le faire se déplacer où je veux pour le coincer. J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir monsieur Smith avant de l'appeler.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Nora, je suis très fière de toi tu sais." c'est à partir de là que j'ai compris que c'était moi qui étais piégée et pas l'inverse. Le mot, il l'a fait exprès, pour me donner son nom et son numéro, mais quelle conne!

"Ah oui, ça ne vous contrarie pas ?"

"Me contrarier ? Non tout se passe comme prévu je suis ravi, mais c'est gentil de te soucier de moi Nora." je sens que je commence à paniquer, qu'est-ce que ce malade a derrière la tête ?

"Mais de rien." dis-je sarcastiquement pour gagner du temps et savoir quoi lui dire. Quelque chose d'inexplicable me donne l'impression d'être une petite fille de cinq ans quand il me parle, c'est terrifiant.

"Peut-être que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil ?" dit-il d'un ton que je ne saurais décrire mais qui me met mal à l'aise.

"Répugnant.." je chuchote à moi même et j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu.

"Dommage alors, parce que tu m'intéresse beaucoup." je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit est que je l'intéresse en tant que femme ou en tant que victime.

"Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous en tirer alors que j'ai votre nom et que je vais pouvoir tracer l'appel ?" lui dis-je pour recentrer le sujet.

"J'ai pris mes précautions, tout ira bien. Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de toi, la dernière lettre manquante est un N, Nora." avec ça il raccroche et sa phrase me frappe de plein fouet.

Il y a un sentiment de panique qui monte en moi très rapidement. Je n'ai pas rêvé: il m'a menacé.

Je reste pétrifiée sur place quelques secondes, fixant mon café qui n'a plus l'air du tout appétissant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie que jusqu'à maintenant. C'est une peur glacée qui me fige sur place et me laisse tremblante. J'ai l'impression que mes capacités de réflexion sont divisées par deux.

Je me lève doucement de mon bureau, l'air autour de moi n'a jamais été aussi lourd. J'ouvre la porte avec une lenteur incroyable et me dirige vers le bureau de monsieur Smith. C'est ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le début, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'appeler ce numéro sans avoir averti quelqu'un.

Je toque à sa porte en espérant qu'il soit là et qu'il puisse me sauver. J'ai réellement l'impression que je vais mourir d'ici la fin de la journée. C'est une sensation horrible, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de me rouler en boule et pleurer en cédant à la panique. Je savais que cet homme était étrange dès que je l'ai croisé. J'étais bien loin en revanche de me douter que c'était un tueur qui en avait après moi depuis le début.

La porte s'ouvre révélant mon supérieur qui a un stylo à la main.

"Oui qu'est- Ça va Nora ? Tu es tout pâle!" s'exclame monsieur Smith en me voyant. Ma terreur a donc commencé à se voir physiquement, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

"Non pas vraiment, il faut que je vous parle." lui dis-je et je me rend compte en parlant que ma voix est sur le point de craquer.

Il me fait entrer dans son bureau et je m'assois immédiatement. Je lui raconte tout depuis le début, la rencontre au bar, la serviette, l'appelle et la menace.

"Tu es sûre à cent pour-cent que c'est bien A' ?" dit-il sans vraiment remettre en cause mes paroles, juste pour s'assurer.

"J'en suis persuadée, oui. Ce qui me fait peur c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il avait tout prévu." je rajoute.

"Bon, on va essayer de tracer le numéro de téléphone, voir où l'appel a été passé et faire des recherches sur ce Livaï Ackerman." commence Erwin en notant ce qu'il a à faire sur un papier. "Demain on te fera faire un portrait robot et on le fera paraître, d'accord ?" j'acquiesce même si je ne suis pas sûre de bien me souvenir de son visage. Quand j'étais dans le bar, comme il me mettait mal à l'aise je l'ai peu regardé.

"En attendant, je veux que tu rentre chez toi te reposer, je vais t'escorter personnellement et mettre un policier pour surveiller ta maison cette nuit." dit-il enfin et c'est un véritable soulagement pour moi. C'est comme si un énorme poids s'était enlevé de moi, je respire déjà un peu mieux. De savoir qu'on va me raccompagner et qu'il ne va rien m'arriver non plus cette nuit c'est un vrai soulagement.

Une fois que monsieur Smith a prévenu mes collègues de la situation et organisé la garde pour ce soir, il se lève en me demandant de le suivre.

Nous descendons le bâtiment jusqu'au parking du sous sol. Je n'y étais jamais allé puisque je ne viens pas en voiture, je dois dire que l'odeur d'essence et de pollution me dérange un peu. Surtout que cet endroit est sombre et effrayant, c'est tout sauf ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant. Monsieur Smith m'ouvre la porte d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées, je suis surprise de sa politesse qui n'est pas souvent visible. Je m'assois dans le siège en cuire en attachant ma ceinture, cette voiture a l'air extrêmement cher. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter dans des véhicules de luxes, ni même d'avoir des affaires qui coûtent une fortune. Il sort du parking et la lumière m'éblouit un peu à cause du changement. Sa conduite est très assurée, presque paisible. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à dépasser les limites de vitesses ou à freiner pour rien. Je lui indique le chemin et je me rend compte que la circulation est plutôt dense à ces heures là. Il y a du monde de sortie et c'est plutôt normal en fait puisque nous sommes aux alentours de midi. Précisément 12:15 si j'en crois l'horloge de sa voiture.

Il arrive finalement devant chez moi en se garant, il me raccompagne même jusqu'à ma porte et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. C'est rassurant même si ce n'est pas réellement dangereux de marcher de la voiture à ma porte. Une fois seule à l'intérieur je soupire de soulagement, la chaleur m'engloutie et je me sens tout de suite bien mieux. Mon chat Sina arrive à mes pieds en trottinant et je laisse mon sac à main tomber par terre pour le prendre dans mes bras.

"Je t'ai manqué on dirait." lui dis-je en rigolant. Il miaule et se met à me mordiller la main, il fait toujours ça et je trouve que c'est adorable donc je ne le gronde jamais. Je finis par le poser par terre pour enlever mon manteau que je pose sur la veste en laine rouge d'hier, je les rangerai plus tard. J'enlève aussi mes chaussures pour ne pas salir toute ma maison. J'avance dans la cuisine et je remarque que le bol de croquettes de Sina est aussi plein que ce matin, pourtant ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas manger. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant mon chat, il aime la nourriture par dessus tout et normalement il serait déjà en train de me supplier de lui en donner.

Je sors une casserole et la remplie d'eau pour la faire bouillir, je pense me faire de la purée de pomme de terre, j'adore ce plat et je n'en mange pas souvent. Je sors le sac de patate de mon placard et le pose sur le plan de travail. J'ai encore du temps avant que l'eau soit chaude alors je vais faire une lessive. J'essaye de me garder la plus active possible pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je sais que si je me repose en regardant la télé mon esprit va divaguer et je vais finir par faire une crise de panique. Je monte les escaliers jusqu'à mon palier sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour prendre le linge sale qui est dedans mais quand je tend la main pour allumer la lumière tout dérape.

J'essaye de pousser un cri lorsque je sens un bras passer dans mon dos et ainsi coincer douloureusement mes deux bras derrière moi. Cependant ce cri est étouffé par une autre main qui se plaque fermement contre ma bouche. C'est pas possible je dois faire un cauchemar. J'essaye de tirer mes bras mais la personne a trop de force. Non ça ne peut pas être lui, je refuse que ce soit lui. Je gémit de douleur en sentant mes bras se tordent dans mon dos avec énormément de force. Je me défend très bien normalement, comment se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à me dégager ?Je commence à paniquer et c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. J'essaye dans un dernier élans de lucidité de basculer mon corps fortement en avant pour le faire tomber. Malheureusement il a prédit mon mouvement et me pousse violemment contre la commode en bois de la chambre. Un plainte sonore de douleur passe à travers sa main lorsque je sens le coin du bois me rentrer dans le ventre. Merde j'ai tellement mal! Il appuie son haut du corps sur le mien me plaquant contre le surface du meuble. Je suis incapable de bouger, je ne peux littéralement rien faire.

"J'ai donné à manger à ton chat, tu ne m'en veux pas ?" à cet instant j'ai crus m'évanouir en reconnaissant sa voix. Je me doutais bien que c'était A' qui était derrière moi, mais en avoir la confirmation c'est une tout autre chose. J'essaye de crier et aussi de mordre sa main mais il appuie tellement fort que je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche pour le faire. "Tu es toute tremblante Nora, tu vas bien ?" dit-il en rigolant doucement à la fin de sa phrase. Il est complètement fou. Bien sûr que mon corps entier tremble de peur, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais me laisser faire. Il fait complètement noir, je ne sais même pas si j'ai quelque chose à proximité pour m'aider, j'ai juste tellement mal et tellement peur, c'est comme si je ne réfléchissais pas correctement. J'essaye vraiment d'hurler pour que les voisins m'entendent mais tout semble être étouffé par sa main. "Chut.. Chut.. Ça va aller, pas besoin de crier." il s'est penché vers mon oreille pour me dire ça et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à pleurer il me semble. Je me rend compte que je suis foutue, que je ne peux rien faire.

Sa main quitte quelques secondes ma bouche et je veux saisir cette occasion pour crier mais j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il y enfonce un tissu rugueux et volumineux. Il appuie très fort de sorte à ce qu'il soit le plus profond possible, j'étouffe presque, ma mâchoire me brûle et je suis incapable de parler. "Tu pleure déjà ?" il caresse ma joue recouverte de larmes et j'ai envie de vomir en sentant ses doigts glisser sur ma peau. Sa main disparaît et j'entends un cliquetis derrière moi donc je me tais pour mieux entendre et essayer de comprendre ce que c'est. "Je t'ai emprunté ça, tu m'en veux pas ?" dit-il et je sens un métal froid s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Je commence à encore plus paniquer, il lâche mon corps mais seulement pour attacher mon autre poignet. Je me débat quand même pour m'échapper de son emprise, je glisse sur le côté sans que ses mains puissent m'attraper, je me précipite en dehors de la chambre mais je n'ai même pas le temps de franchir la porte que je ressens une douleur brûlante sur mon crâne et à l'aide de mes cheveux il me tire violemment en arrière. Il me plaque contre son torse et sa main vient se poser sur ma gorge, sans pour autant m'empêcher de respirer. "Bien essayé." il rigole et je peux sentir son autre main glisse le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon entre jambe. Je lui donne autant de coup de pied que je peux et c'est à ce moment là qu'il perd patience je pense. Il m'attrape à nouveau par les cheveux, il balance littéralement ma tête contre le mur. Je n'ai même pas réussis à hurler de douleur tellement le coup a été assommant. Il le refait une deuxième fois et je suis à la limite de perdre connaissance. Je ne me rend presque pas compte qu'il me traine sur le lit et qu'il défait les menottes pour les remettre mais en les passant derrière les barreaux de mon lit. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il se lève pour allumer la lumière que je reprend mes esprits.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière. Mes bras sont forcés au dessus de moi et j'ai extrêmement mal à la tête.

En face de moi se tient un homme de taille moyenne, au physique athlétique, les cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés et rasés sur les côtés. Il porte un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Il arbore également un sourire effrayant et dans sa main droite se trouve un couteau acéré.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me maudis mille fois d'avoir acheté cette tête de lit en solde, maintenant je suis attachée les bras au dessus de la tête et je n'ai rien pour me défendre.

Je regarde les yeux écarquillés l'homme devant moi. La manière dont il tient son couteau montre qu'il est très agile avec, ce n'en est que plus effrayant. Il respire fort, soit c'est parce-que je l'ai épuisé ou alors c'est qu'il est excité. Vu la lueur dans ses yeux je pense qu'il est en proie à une pulsion meurtrière.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je me met à hurler à travers le tissu. Quand il se fait proche je tente de lui donner autant de coups de pieds que je peux, hors de question qu'il pose ses mains sur moi. J'essaye de l'empêcher de m'atteindre ce qui a l'air de l'énerver puisqu'il lâche un juron. Il attrape ma cheville droite et tire sur ma jambe d'un coup sec, cela a pour effet de me faire gémir de douleur. Il ne perd pas de temps et appuie sur le tibia de ma jambe gauche m'immobilisant complètement. Un petit sourire victorieux prend place sur ses lèvres. "Je dois dire que tu te défend bien." Je crois que c'en est fini de moi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

Un miaulement à l'entrée de ma chambre me fait quitter le tueur des yeux. Sina est aux pieds de la porte et l'homme qui s'appelle Livaï l'a également remarqué. Je commence à encore plus paniquer lorsque je me rends compte qu'il pourrait aussi tuer mon chat.

"Et si on faisait un deal toi et moi ?" dit-il comme si je pouvais répondre. Il lâche mes jambes et je le regarde avec horreur se diriger vers Sina le couteau à la main. Lorsqu'il arrive à la hauteur de la porte il s'arrête et pose sa main sur la poignée. Pour une raison que j'ignore Sina s'approche de lui et se frotte contre sa jambe. Les animaux ne sont-il pas censés avoir un sixième sens ou un truc du genre ?! Livaï me regarde en souriant sournoisement. "Je vais retirer ce qui t'empêche de parler mais tu ne devras pas crier, en échange je laisse ton chat sain et sauf. D'accord Nora ?"

On pourrait trouver ça stupide de faire passer la vie de son chat avant la sienne mais je sais très bien que crier pour appeler de l'aide n'est pas ce qui va me sauver. Alors si je peux au moins faire en sorte que l'un de nous deux survivent, je vais le faire. J'hoche donc frénétiquement la tête puisque je ne peux pas parler et il semble être satisfait de ma réponse. Il pousse presque gentiment mon chat avec son pied en dehors de la pièce, puis ferme la porte. "C'est bien." Il marche à nouveau vers moi et je ne l'attaque pas de coup de pieds parce que je sais que c'est inutil. Il s'assoit sur mes cuisses et pose le couteau à côté de lui pour avoir les mains libres.

Dans cette position il a réussi à complètement m'immobiliser. Je sais que mon corps entier tremble de peur et que mes yeux me brûlent parce que j'ai trop pleuré. Sans oublier cette horrible sensation d'étouffer à cause du bâillon enfoncé presque jusque dans ma gorge. La lumière de la chambre me permet de distinguer tous les traits de son visage, sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris ainsi que son regard sévère. Lorsqu'il tend la main vers mon visage j'ai un rapide mouvement de recule. Malheureusement comme je suis attachée je ne peux que tourner la tête pour l'empêcher de me toucher le visage, ce qui n'est pas très efficace.

"Laisses toi faire idiote." dit-il en attrapant mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Son visage est bien plus près du miens que tout à l'heure, ce qui me fait fermer les yeux de peur. Sa main ne me lâche pas tandis que son autre vient retirer sans délicatesse le tissus dans ma bouche. Je tousse fort pouvant enfin respirer correctement malgré la salive coincée dans ma gorge. C'est à ce moment là qu'il me lâche pour simplement me fixer. Une fois que ma toux s'est calmée je le regarde également sans oser parler. Je pense qu'il attend de voir si je vais crier puisqu'il tient toujours le tissus dans sa main.

Mon silence le fait sourire tandis qu'il lâche enfin le bâillon en le posant à côté du couteau. Pendant qu'il caresse ma joue d'une main j'ose lui demander quelque chose. "Vous allez me tuer ?" ma voix est rocailleuse à cause de la toux et des pleures. Ma question le fait rigoler doucement m'envoyant des frissons de peur absolument partout dans mon corps. Lorsque cet homme rigole ou sourit mon corps est paralysé de peur, il est comme un prédateur et moi sa proie.

"Te tuer? Non ce n'est pas prévu." je tourne la tête sur le côté pour qu'il arrête de me caresser le visage mais sa main descend juste dans mon cou.

"Alors détachez moi!" dis-je en cédant, ne comprenant pas à quoi rime tout ça. S'il ne veut pas me tuer, pourquoi m'attacher de cette manière ? Les menottes commencent vraiment à me faire mal et je pense que mes poignets sont déjà recouvert de coupures.

"Ce n'est pas prévu non plus." suite à ça il retire sa main de mon cou pour aller prendre son couteau qui était posé à côté de lui. Paniquant j'essaye de le faire tomber de moi, du moins j'essaye de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. C'est l'homme le plus effrayant que j'ai vus, j'aurais dit ça même si je n'étais pas attachée. Je crois que je me remet à pleurer lorsque je le sens soulever mon haut beige. Je ne porte rien en dessous excepté mes sous-vêtements, je sens l'air frai frotter contre mon ventre tandis que je le regarde les yeux écarquillés approcher le couteau de ma peau. Je sais très bien que supplier ne servirait à rien, il ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour arrêter simplement parce que je lui demande.

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour me dire de me taire alors j'en profite pour lui mordre la main. Ce n'est peut-être pas une idée brillante mais je refuse de rester passive pendant qu'il s'amuse. Mes dents s'enfonce dans sa peau tandis que son regard se noirci lorsqu'il réalise ce que je viens de faire. Il lâche son couteau pour venir me tirer les cheveux en arrière. La douleur est telle que je dessers ma mâchoire pour crier, il retire vite sa main d'entre mes dents et me met immédiatement une claque qui a pour effet de me sonner. Sans attendre il porte une main à ma gorge pour commencer à m'étrangler. Il n'y met pas à toute sa force, je le sens, mais je ne peux déjà plus vraiment respirer et il me fait très mal. Son regard est terrifiant et rempli de colère. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour aider l'air à passer et ne pas suffoquer. Cependant il glisse les doigts de son autre main entre mes lèvres en les enfonçant dans ma gorge. Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux tandis que je me débat, mes cris sonnent bizarrement à cause de ses doigts enfoncés dans ma gorge. Cette action a quelque chose de très sexuelle mais aussi de très malsain, c'est répugnant.

"Peut-être que je devrai t'arracher quelques dents, ça te calmerais non ?" demande-t-il en appuyant encore plus ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je suis attachée et il est volontairement en train de me faire suffoquer. Je pousse une plainte qui j'espère ressemble à un "non" tandis que j'essaye de ne pas perdre connaissance. "De toute façon je n'ai pas pris de quoi le faire avec moi, tu es chanceuse." dit-il en retirant ses doigts de ma bouche avant de les essuyer contre ma joue. Je sens ma salive se coller à ma peau et c'est vraiment dégoûtant. Son autre main lâche mon cou mais avant que j'ai le temps de profiter de pouvoir respirer, il enfonce le tissus dans ma bouche à nouveau.

Je le sens passer sa main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutiens gorge et j'essaye de protester en vain. Il coupe les bretelles avec son couteau et jette le reste de mon sous vêtement quelque part dans la pièce. Ses mains se baladent son mon ventre et ma poitrine comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis le début. "C'est un beau corps que tu as là." remarque le tueur et je le fusille du regard comme je peux. Je déteste sentir ses mains caresser mon corps comme si je lui appartient. "Mais il est un peu trop immaculé." rajoute celui-ci en approchant le couteau de mon ventre.

Lorsque la lame transperce ma peau, un feu ardent s'était déclenché dans tout mon corps. La douleur est telle que c'est comme s'il s'attaquait à toute les parties de mon corps en même temps. Lorsqu'il déplace le couteau pour lacérer ma peau je ne peux pas me retenir d'hurler de douleur. Je peux sentir mon sang couler, ma peau se déchirer, je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête. J'ai bien trop mal, tout mon cerveau est embrumé par la douleur. Je l'entend rigoler mais c'est comme un bruit de fond, ma vision est flou et ses mouvement ne s'arrêtent pas. Il déplace son couteau pour couper ma peau sans s'arrêter, je n'ai bientôt plus la force de me débattre. Toutes les douleurs se mélangent, je n'arrive plus à en distinguer une clairement. Tout ça semble durer une éternité, la douleur ne veut pas prendre fin.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin je n'ai plus la force de crier, seulement gémir de douleur. J'ai le visage entièrement mouillé à cause de mes larmes. Il essuie le couteau sur mon pantalon avant de se pencher pour lécher mes plaies. Je pousse une plainte de douleur lorsque sa langue passe sur la chaire meurtrie. C'est vraiment un malade. Il lève les yeux vers moi, ses pupilles sont dilatées et sa respiration est rapide, ce qu'il fait à l'air de l'exciter. Je suis vidée de mes force, je ne peux plus bouger, la douleur me paralyse. Il se redresse avant de me retirer le tissus de la bouche. Il m'embrasse de force et le goût du sang se glisse dans ma bouche, j'ai envie de lui mordre les lèvres mais je n'ai plus aucune force. Actuellement il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, il le sait très bien, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a enlevé le bâillon.

"Je suis très fière de toi pour avoir trouvé mon identité." dit-il en arrêtant d'embrasser ma bouche. Il se baisse vers mon cou tout en continuant de parler. "Ne me déçois pas pour le reste de l'enquête." chuchote-t-il en me mordant la nuque. Un gémissement très faible passe la barrière de mes lèvres ce qui le fait sourire contre ma peau. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir tellement mon état est bas. Les coupures dans mon ventre sont d'une douleur vive et cuisante. Il se lève en m'embrassant une dernière fois. "N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens maintenant, Nora." avec ça il s'en va éteignant la lumière sans même me détacher tandis que je perds connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nora! Nora tu es là?!" une voix hurle dans ma maison me faisant un peu sortir de mon état comateux.

Je crois que c'est la voix de quelqu'un que je connais mais à ce moment précis, impossible de reconnaître la personne. Je me rend compte rapidement que j'ai mal absolument partout. Surtout à mes poignets et mon ventre. C'est comme si on venait de me le lacérer avec un couteau. En parlant de mes poignets je n'arrive pas à les bouger et je sens l'air frai frotter mon ventre meurtri et ma poitrine.

Des bruits lourds se font entendre, on dirait que quelqu'un monte les escaliers. La lumière s'allume accompagné d'un cris d'horreur. La soudaine clarté me fait fermer les yeux.

"Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" la personne qui a allumé la lumière se précipite vers moi et elle rabaisse mon haut pour couvrir ma poitrine. Je ne suis de toute façon pas trop consciente de ce qu'il se passe, je ressens juste une énorme douleur à la surface de ma peau. "Nora, tu m'entend ?"

Je pousse un gémissement en ouvrant les yeux. La lumière n'est plus aussi éblouissante et je tombe sur le visage de monsieur Smith qui est empli d'inquiétude. Je cligne doucement des yeux en essayant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est me donner mal au crâne et j'ai envie de me rendormir. Il pose sa main dans mon cou pour vérifier quelque chose mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité m'envahit. La dernière chose que je vois avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance c'est monsieur Smith qui téléphone à quelqu'un.

Je ne suis jamais vraiment allée à l'hôpital. Je ne me suis jamais cassé quelque chose ou même jamais eu de graves problèmes de santé. J'étais une enfant prudente, à cheval sur la politesse et fascinée par la justice. Mais même si je n'ai jamais fais de séjour à l'hôpital je devine tout de suite que le bruit régulier à ma gauche correspond à mes battements de cœur et que le pincement à mon bras doit être une perfusion. J'ouvre doucement les yeux tandis que l'odeur aseptisée envahit mes narines. Je me sens presque bien, la lumière est douce et filtrée par des rideaux oranges. Le bip a quelque chose de reposant sans compter que j'ai l'impression de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Je tourne la tête pour voir mon frère endormi sur une chaise.

"Farlan?" dis-je et ma voix est extrêmement enrouée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup et leur couleur est toujours aussi belle. Comme ceux de notre mère nos yeux sont gris tel un ciel d'automne. D'après elle ce sont les plus beaux yeux du monde, c'est surement ce que pense n'importe quelle mère en regardant les yeux de son enfant.

"Mon dieu Nora! Tu vas mieux?" demande mon frère précipitamment en se penchant vers moi.

Je fronce les sourcils me sentant plutôt bien, je ne comprend juste pas ce que je fais ici. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que je sois dans un hôpital. Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps recouvert d'une épaisse couverture et je ne remarque rien. Ah si, mes poignets sont bandés, c'est étrange.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quelqu'un est visiblement rentré chez toi et t'as agressé avant de repartir." suite à ses mots j'ai l'impression de tout revoir. Le coin de la commode dans mon ventre, le tissus dans ma bouche, les menottes, les coups de couteau, son baisé et la douleur; surtout la douleur. Il ne m'a pas tué, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué? "C'est ton patron qui t'as trouvée, il a l'air de savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Tu devrais lui demander." continu mon frère et je sais qu'il est contrarié de ne pas savoir toute l'histoire. C'est dans sa personnalité, il a toujours aimé tout comprendre.

"Il est ici ?" je demande en me redressant un peu dans le lit. Si c'est vraiment lui qui m'a sauvé je dois le remercier.

"Il parle avec les médecins je crois, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?" répond Farlan et tout à coup je me sens mal de demander à voir immédiatement quelqu'un d'autre alors que mon frère était en train de veiller sur moi.

"Je veux bien, mais Farlan?" il relève la tête vers moi. "Merci d'être là et désolée de t'avoir inquiété." lui dis-je pour me déculpabiliser. Il me sourit doucement et je me sens déjà mieux.

"C'est normal Nora." il se lève et m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je soupire longuement avant d'examiner une nouvelle fois mes poignets. Alors tout ça c'était réel, pas que j'ai crus que c'était un rêve, non juste que ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'aurais bien sûr préféré que tout ça soit faux, je n'ose pas trop y penser de peur de me faire du mal mentalement. Je me demande seulement pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ? Il aurait put, j'étais attachée et sans défense. J'ai la très mauvaise et tordue impression qu'il joue avec moi.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt pour laisser entrer seulement monsieur Smith. Il n'a pas l'air dans un très bon état non plus, il a des cernes et les manches de sa chemise sont maculées de sang. Serait-ce mon sang?

"Tu te sens comment?" demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'occupait Farlan juste avant. Même ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés, il semble avoir vécu des heures éprouvantes lui aussi.

"Bizarrement pas trop mal." je répond doucement, je n'ai pas particulièrement mal. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ce sont surement les anti-douleurs. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé."

"Ne me remercie pas, je n'aurai jamais dû t'envoyer chez toi sans protection. J'ai fais n'importe quoi, ce ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais mieux réfléchi." suite à ça mon supérieur soupire et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je comprend alors que c'est parce qu'il s'en veut qu'il est dans cet état presque aussi pitoyable que le mien.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il était chez moi." je ferme les yeux pour effacer le souvenir de son bras qui m'immobilise contre ma commode.

"Je voulais t'appeler pour te prévenir qu'un policier allait être posté devant chez toi, mais comme tu ne répondais pas je suis allé vérifier." m'explique Erwin. "C'est là que je t'ai trouvé mais je pense qu'il était parti depuis bien longtemps."

Je ne répond rien, il n'y a rien à répondre et je suis envahie par des souvenirs. Mais pas seulement des souvenirs, aussi beaucoup de questions. Premièrement pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi me laisser en vie? Pourquoi volontairement me donner son nom?

"Je pense que tu devrais voir un psychologue dès que tu auras un peu de force." intervient monsieur Smith et j'acquiesce.

"Vous avez dit à Farlan ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?" je demande.

"Farlan?"

"Mon frère." je commence à avoir froid, la couverture n'est peut être pas assez épaisse.

"Pas les détails, seulement que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi. Je ne sais pas si tu voulais qu'il soit au courant." m'explique mon supérieur.

"C'est prévenant de votre part merci." je remonte un peu la couverture sur moi pour essayer de me réchauffer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur la table de nuit. Elle fait un peu vieillotte avec son cadran en plastique blanc mais elle donne l'heure au moins et c'est suffisant. Il est dix heure et demi, j'étais endormie toute la nuit ça veut dire. La première pensée stupide que me traverse l'esprit est que mon chat doit avoir faim. À moins qu'il l'ai tué, je ne préfère pas y penser si c'est le cas.

"Pouvez-vous expliquer toute la situation à mon frère? Je ne me sens pas capable de lui en parler moi même." lui dis-je. J'ai l'impression de manquer cruellement de courage, mais rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé j'en tremble, alors en parler...

Il accepte poliment en sortant de la pièce pour aller lui parler. Plus tard dans la journée une infirmière vient m'expliquer que demain matin je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle comme si je devrai être heureuse de rentrer, or c'est tout le contraire. Si je pouvais rester ici et ne jamais rentrer chez moi je le ferai. Mon frère est resté avec moi toute la journée mais il ne m'a pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, il me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je ne veux surtout pas en parler. Je profite de ce moment de calme avant de devoir faire face à la douleur lorsque je n'aurais plus les anti-douleurs de l'hôpital. Avant mon repas du soir une infirmière rentre dans la chambre pour vérifier les plais sur mon ventre.

"On a préféré ne pas vous recoudre avec des fils les plaies du ventre. On a fait une suture à la colle sur les plus profondes seulement." explique l'infirmière en retirant doucement le bandage tandis que je tourne la tête sur le côté ne voulant pas voir à quoi ressemble la boucherie sur ma peau. Le contacte de mes plaies avec l'air me fait gémir.

"Pourquoi ?" je demande en la regardant pour voir son visage se crisper un peu, c'est étrange comme réaction.

"Il y en avait trop. Cela aurait été vraiment plus disgracieux." explique-t-elle même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Je reconnais qu'il vaut mieux avoir des cicatrices en lignes qui recouvre le corps, plutôt que des trace de points de suture absolument partout sur le ventre.

Je ne regarde pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, pour être honnête je n'ai pas encore la force de voir ce qu'il m'a infligé. Malgré les anti-douleurs l'air autour de mes plaies me fait légèrement souffrir. Mon frère est partit chercher à manger puisque la nourriture de l'hôpital laisse à désirer. En plus je doute qu'ils fassent des plats végétariens. L'infirmière me refait le bandage en me confirmant que tout va bien avant de partir.

Mon frère rentre bien plus tard que je ne l'aurais pensé avec un sac plastique blanc et un autre sac à dos. Je l'interroge du regard tandis qu'il pose le plus gros sac à côté de mon lit. "J'ai pris de quoi dormir ici, je pense que tu es pas prête à dormir seule." répond Farlan en haussant les épaules.

"Tu as le droit de faire ça ?" dis-je et je dois avouer que la nouvelle me soulage bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

"Ton supérieur s'est arrangé avec le personnel de l'hôpital." Il commence à sortir le contenu du sac en plastique blanc, je crois que ce sont des barquettes qui viennent du traiteur près de chez lui. "Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'influent, non?"

"Un peu, mais il est surtout doué lorsqu'il s'agit de persuader quelqu'un, c'est un très bon orateur." il me tend une barquette et je l'a saisit en appréciant sa chaleur qui m'irradie les mains.

"C'est l'inspecteur en chef du district de Trost, c'est ça?" j'acquiesce. "Il a l'air de beaucoup se préoccuper de toi." ajoute mon frère.

"Il se sent responsable." dis-je en ouvrant la barquette.

"Ce sont des lasagnes végétariennes, je les ai prises au traiteur juste avant qu'il ferme." Farlan change complètement de conversation mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je le remercie en prenant la fourchette en plastique encore dans le sac pour manger. "Tu peux sortir quand?" demande-t-il et je me fige quelques instants en pensant à ma sortie, je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment peur.

"Demain matin." je souffle doucement sur le dessus de mon repas pour le refroidir par réflexe, il y a un petit nuage de chaleur qui s'envole au dessus de lui.

"Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux, je ne veux pas te laisser seule." je quitte mon plat des yeux pour regarder mon frère.

"C'est vraiment gentil, merci."

"C'est normal." je plonge ma fourchette dans les lasagnes pour en manger un peu. La nourriture est brûlante presque comme si elle allait consumer ma langue mais je n'y fais pas réellement attention et aval. Cette douleur paraît juste tellement secondaire à côté de tout ce que j'ai enduré. "On passera prendre tes affaires et ton chat ensemble demain alors." je prend un autre bouchée brûlante et il fait de même mais il l'a recrache aussitôt. "Nora! C'est brûlant mange pas!" Je le fixe en avalant ma nourriture sans comprendre pourquoi il réagit de manière si extrême.

"Ça ne me dérange pas." dis-je en haussant les épaules, vraiment la douleur de la brûlure ne me dérange pas. Mon frère reste un peu figé face à mon insensibilité mais je peux ensuite voir que son visage se recouvre d'une immense tristesse. Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'empêcher d'en manger plus. C'est moi qui le rend triste? "Qu'est-ce qui a?"

"Rien." dit-il en secouant la tête. "Juste attends, tu vas te brûler gravement."

"Non dis moi." j'insiste en le connaissant assez pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui le rend triste, c'est mon frère après tout.

"Normalement tu aurais presque crié en recrachant la nourriture.." j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer. "C'est comme si tu ne sentais plus la douleur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Farlan?"

"Ça me tue d'imaginer ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu ne te rende même plus compte que tu as mal." dit-il et cette fois-ci il pleure, je le prend dans mes bras en comprenant ce qu'il veut dire. Le fait que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ce n'est pas normal est ce qui est terrifiant et en même temps triste.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, ça va passer." je lui répond en le sortant de mon étreinte, c'est mon petit frère après tout, je me dois de le rassurer. J'oublie parfois que c'est moi la grande sœur ici.

"Non, en plus d'avoir laissé sa marque sur toi, il l'a mit en toi." Farlan a le visage grave et je reste un peu préoccupée par ses paroles. Il parle des traces de couteaux ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas exactement de quoi il parle. _'N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens maintenant Nora.'_ mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand tandis que je me remémore ses dernières paroles.

"Sa marque? De quoi tu parles?" dis-je en tremblant, j'ai peur d'avoir compris. Je dois me tromper, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

"Tu- tu ne l'as pas vus ?"

Je me lève de mon lit en furie sans me soucier du plat qui tombe par terre. J'arrache ma perfusion une fois de plus sans faire attention à la douleur, je pousse la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre pour la fermer à clé derrière moi. Je tombe face à mon reflet dans le miroir, mes cheveux blond sont emmêlés, j'ai du sang craquelé sur la joue et une trace de morsure violette dans le coup. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts laissant apparaître des orbes grises paniquées. Je soulève presque rageusement la tenue d'hôpital qui cachait ma culotte et mon bandage au ventre. Tout en tenant le tissus entre mon menton et ma poitrine pour ne pas qu'il tombe, je défais ce qui entour mes blessures. Tandis que je le déroule je peux sentir la douleur des coupures revenir petit à petit et une fois que je l'ai entièrement retiré ma main lâche le bandage tellement je suis horrifiée.

Sur mon corps est lacéré d'un rouge vermeille un " _A's_ " me condamnant à vie à lui appartenir.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ouvre la porte de ma maison accompagnée de mon frère qui tient deux valises en tissus. La chaleur accueillante est toujours la même mais je la ressens maintenant comme quelque chose de étouffant. Avant rentrer chez moi était comme pénétrer dans un cocon, aujourd'hui cela s'apparente plus à un enfer.

La deuxième chose qui m'accueille en ouvrant la porte est mon chat qui miaule comme si je l'avais abandonné. C'est un peu le cas mais mon séjour à l'hôpital n'a duré qu'une journée; je pense qu'il va s'en remettre. Nous rentrons tous les deux dans la maison et je referme la porte. Je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très bien de revenir ici. Je vais aller vivre chez mon frère, monsieur Smith a dit que c'était préférable pour le moment. Il ne faut pas que je vive seule, selon lui ma santé mentale serait bien plus stable si je suis avec quelqu'un qui me donne l'impression d'être protégée. Il a surement raison, même certainement raison.

Je décide avant toute chose d'aller donner à manger à mon chat pour qu'il arrête de crier jusqu'à me rendre folle. Je remplis son bol de croquettes et quand je regarde ma cuisine je me rend compte que la casserole que j'avais sortie est toujours sur la plaque de cuisson mais celle-ci est éteinte. Je ne sais pas qui l'a éteinte mais je n'y pense pas trop; cela ne me mènerait à rien. Je prend le récipient pour vider l'eau inutilisée dans mon lavabo. Mais lorsque j'arrive jusqu'à mon évier j'aperçois quelque chose qui me fait lâcher la casserole sur le sol. Son contenue se déverse sur le carrelage et mon chat s'enfuit en courant le poil hérissé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demande Farlan en arrivant. Mais je ne prend pas la peine de répondre puisqu'il jette un coup d'œil dans l'évier et qu'il voit la même chose que moi.

Devant nous se trouve un couteau à la lame grise brillante mais maculée de sang. Ce sang a même un peu coulé laissant des traces vermeilles sur le fond de mon évier.

"Cet enfoiré l'a laissé ici." dis-je à voix basse.

"Vas prendre tes affaires Nora, je vais m'occuper de nettoyer l'eau et appeler ton supérieur pour le couteau." m'indique mon frère qui voit bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout à la vue du couteau qui m'a marqué le ventre. Je sors de la cuisine tout en ignorant les empreintes d'eau que je laisse derrière moi en me déplaçant. Je prend une des deux valises pour monter prendre mes vêtements. Je monte les marches en ignorant l'appréhension et le stresse qui montent en moi. Une fois dans ma chambre, lorsque j'allume la lumière j'ai besoin de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour me préparer à ce que je vais voir. Quand je les ouvre je ne suis que légèrement déstabilisée face à mes draps tachés de sang. Je les ignore en prenant sur moi, attrapant plus fermement la poignée de ma valise pour me donner un peu de courage.

Du courage c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour continuer à vivre. Je me suis installée chez mon frère étant incapable de vivre seule et encore moins dans mon ancienne maison. Je suis revenue travailler au bureau une semaine après l'agression. Comme je m'en étais doutée monsieur Smith m'a retiré l'affaire et l'a confiée à une de mes collègues. J'ai fortement contesté cette décision mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire. Tous s'accordent pour dire que si je restais enquêter sur A' il j'allais bientôt être une de ses victimes. Sur ce point ils ont surement raison mais je pense également que l'autre enquêteur risque sa vie, autant que ce soit moi qui continu puisque j'ai déjà un peu d'expérience avec lui. L'autre argument qu'a avancer monsieur Smith est que je suis bien trop troublée psychologiquement pour être efficace. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pus faire de portrait robot. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de son visage, je sais que si je le vois, je le reconnaîtrais immédiatement, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir des traits qui le compose. Lorsque j'ai essayé j'ai fais une crise panique dans le bureau et depuis j'ai comme un blocage quand je pense au visage de ce Livaï Ackerman.

On m'a donc assignée une autre affaire, bien moins dangereuse que l'affaire A' mais rien de mignon. Il y a eu deux meurtres dans le lycée de Shiganshina et nous avons retrouvé les corps à chaque fois dans une salle de classe. Les deux victimes sont morte avec trois semaines d'intervalles. Elles sont décédées après une lutte bien visible, battue à l'aide d'un pied de chaise ou de table. Monsieur Smith a prit contacte avec la principale du Lycée et nous avons arrangé dans le plus grand secret mon infiltration en tant que surveillante pour enquêter sur chacun sans que personne ne le remarque. Cela fait deux mois que je suis chez mon frère, entre temps Livaï a assassiné deux personnes. Actuellement je suis dans le bureau des surveillants du lycée. Ce n'est décidément pas le genre de métier que j'aurai aimé faire. Relever les absences, surveiller les heures de colles, appeler les parents, ouvrir le portail aux bons horaires. Franchement ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi d'autant plus qu'en une semaine ici je n'ai trouvé aucune piste.

Le sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de 12h30 retentit et je me lève en soupirant parce que c'est moi qui doit aller faire le portail. J'enfile mon habituel manteau gris et je prend les clés posées sur mon bureau avant de me sortir dehors ouvrir le grand portail jaune. Quelle idée de peindre un portail en jaune?

Le vent de décembre est glacial et je relève un peu mon écharpe pour couvrir mes oreilles. Il n'a pas encore neigé cet hiver mais vu la température cela ne devrait pas tarder. Une fumé blanchâtre s'échappe de ma bouche et je me rappelle que quand j'étais petite cela m'amusait beaucoup. Je la confondait même avec la fumé de quelqu'un qui fume, aujourd'hui je sais faire la différence heureusement. Le sol est peu verglacé mais rien de bien méchant; je ne suis pas vraiment du genre maladroite de tout façon.

Cependant cela ne doit pas être le cas de ce garçon me rentre dedans et me fais tomber dans sa chute. Je grogne de douleur lorsque mes fesses entrent en contacte avec le sol glacé tandis que le lycéen y échappe puisqu'il est tombé sur moi. Je me demande comment j'ai pus passer d'inspectrice en charge de l'affaire A' à une surveillante allongée par terre avec un gamin qui l'écrase. "Pardon, j'ai glissé je crois." rigole un peu le lycéen au cheveux châtains. La question que je me pose c'est pourquoi cet idiot maladroit ne se relève pas. Je peux sentir le froid irradier mon derrière et c'est loin d'être agréable.

"Pas de soucis, ça arrive." répondis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être polie. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis toute petite, surement à cause de ma grand-mère qui était très à cheval sur les manières.

Le garçon se relève enfin et me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'a saisie en me disant qu'au moins il essaye de se rattraper. "T'es arrivée la semaine dernière c'est ça ?" dit-il un fois que je suis débout. Mes oreilles grincent à l'entente de son tutoiement tandis que j'époussette mes fesses, même si c'est plutôt inutile puisque c'est de l'eau et non de la poussière. Tous les élèves tutoient les surveillant de ce lycée alors je prend sur moi.

"Oui, lundi dernier." je répond en ouvrant le portail pour permettre aux élèves de rentrer et de sortir de l'établissement. Le lycée est plutôt grand donc il y a pas mal de voitures garées dans le parking devant le lycée.

"Tu t'appelle comment ?" je tourne la tête un peu surprise que le lycéen soit encore là. Même s'il s'est excusé je suis tout de même un peu contrariée qu'il m'est fait tomber. Je détourne à nouveau le regard me concentrant sur le flux de personnes à l'extérieur plutôt que sur lui.

"Nora." je répond tout de même. Un groupe de lycéens fume sur le trottoir d'en face, en plus de su tuer à petit feu il doivent se les geler ceux là. Enfin moi aussi je me les gèles et le n'ai pas le 'plaisir' de fumer donc je ne sais pas si ma situation est enviable. J'espère vraiment que cette affaire sera vite bouclée, je déteste devoir jouer la petite surveillante. Je soupire en frottant mes mains lorsque je me rappelle que c'est bientôt Noël et que ce soir j'avais prévu d'aller acheter un cadeau à mon père et mon frère.

"Et tu as quel âge?" je fronce les sourcils trouvant sa question bizarre sans lâcher les voitures du parking des yeux. "Pardon, j'aurai pas dû demander!" s'excuse le garçon aussitôt et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Un voiture de sport noire passe devant moi et j'aurai juré voir Livaï Ackerman dedans mais je sais que je me trompe. Depuis l'agression je n'ai de cesse de croire l'apercevoir avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un tour de mon esprit. Mon psychologue m'a dit que cela pouvait arriver et qu'il ne faut pas que j'y fasse attention pour que ces fausses apparitions s'arrêtent. Cet enfoiré m'a vraiment bousillé la tête.

"Ce n'est rien, j'aurai vingt-sept ans dans un mois." La voiture part confirmant que tout cela sortait de mon imagination.

"Oh j'aurai juré que t'étais bien plus jeune. " s'exclame le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes bienveillant.

"Heu merci.." je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à répondre. Le jeune s'en va ensuite en me souhaitant un bonne journée parce qu'il doit rentrer manger chez lui ce midi. Je me rend compte que je lui ai même pas demandé son nom, ce n'est pas très poli mais bon. Je crois que l'un de ses amis qui l'attendait au portail l'a appelé Jean, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien son nom.

J'attend encore cinq minutes que tous les lycéens qui ont cours puissent rentrer avant de refermer le portail loin d'être esthétique. Je marche tranquillement à l'intérieur de nouveau entourée par la chaleur, mes collègues sont en train de discuter dans le bureau commun et boivent un café. Je marche vers mon propre bureau pour poser mon manteau et les rejoindre. Lorsque je rentre dans mon bureau le téléphone se met à sonner et je soupire en sachant que ce doit encore être un parent informant de l'absence d'un de leur enfant ou un truc ennuyant du genre. Je m'assois en enlevant négligemment mon manteau avant de décrocher.

"Vie scolaire du lycée de Shiganshina." dis-je machinalement en m'imaginant boire un délicieux café plutôt que d'être là.

"Est-ce que tu es seule Nora?" la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté du téléphone me lance un frissons glacé dans tout mon corps; Livaï Ackerman. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma porte fermée qui étouffe les rires de mes collègues.

"Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" je répond immédiatement.

"Te parler." je roule des yeux devant l'évidence de sa phrase. "Comment tu vas, après tout ce temps?" je suis prête à parier que ce malade sourit de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"J'allais bien avant de recevoir cet appel." dis-je sèchement en ayant envie de raccrocher. Je pensais que l'avoir au téléphone me terrifiait plus que ça, mais en fait ça va. Je pense en revanche que si je le vois en vrai ce sera le cas.

"Moi aussi je vais bien, c'est gentil de demander Nora."

"Oh mais de rien." je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a appelé. "Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" je repose la question en espérant avoir une vrai réponse.

"Je t'ai vus devant le lycée tout à l'heure, alors je t'appelle pour te donner un conseil." alors c'était vraiment lui ?

"Un conseil ?" j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il dit.

"Oui, méfie toi de ce garçon qui te parlait." explique-t-il et je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Me méfier du garçon maladroit ?

"Venant d'un tueur en série je trouve l'avertissement culotté." je rétorque.

"C'est justement parce qu'il vient d'un tueur qu'il est utile, Nora." je l'entend rigoler doucement avant de continuer. "Il te regardait comme je regardais mes premières victimes. Sachant que deux meurtres ont déjà eu lieu dans ce lycée, tu devrais prendre mon conseil au sérieux."

"Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?" Pas moyen que ce garçon soit dangereux, même s'il était bizarre et ennuyant il n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir du mal. Je pense plutôt que A' a quelque chose derrière la tête.

"Je ne veux pas que mon inspectrice préférée se fasse embêter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

"Embêter?! Je n'appelle pas ça embêter ce que vous m'avez fait!" dis je en m'énervant soudainement. Le pronom possessif qu'il a utilisé me rend hors de moi, même s'il m'a marqué, je ne suis pas à lui.

"Ah bon, je suis pourtant capable de bien pire." sa phrase me laisse un drôle de sensation, comme si c'était un promesse futur et cela me terrifie.

"Je sais..." la peur m'a calmé instantanément. Cet homme est un malade qui torture ses victimes jusqu'à la mort, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Je raccroche ne voulant surtout pas continuer cette conversation, le souvenir de ses mains sur moi est encore trop frai.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais avertir les autres inspecteurs du bureau que A' m'a appelé. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté qu'on m'est retiré de l'enquête et mit dans ce lycée alors que c'est moi qui ai réussis à trouver son identité. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire avancer l'enquête. J'appellerai Nanaba d'ici ce soir, c'est elle qui a récupéré le dossier, après qu'il m'ait été interdit.

Je soupire en me levant pour aller parler à mes collègues, ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrée seule dans ce bureau toute la journée que l'enquête va avancer. Si je veux sortir le plus vite possible de ce lycée de malheur, je dois vite trouver qui a tué les deux élèves.

Les trois autres surveillants sont assis autour d'une table blanche quoique un peu jaunie par le temps. Ils ont tous un café à la main et je suis un peu envieuse.

"Tu veux que je te serve un café Nora ?" demande Dimi comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensés. Il vient de l'ouest du continent et est arrivé il y un ans à Shiganshina. Sa peau foncée, ses cheveux et surtout son sourire me font penser à un de mes amis d'enfance et s'ils se rencontraient je suis sûre qu'il s'entendraient bien car ils me font tous les deux le même genre de blagues stupides.

"Oui s'il-te-plait." je répond en m'asseyant à la table. Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec eux des élèves problématiques, des rumeurs et d'autres choses intéressantes dans ce lycée qui pourrait m'aider. Je retourne tout de même dans mon bureau vers la fin de la journée pour déjà faire semblant de travailler et ensuite noter tout ce que j'ai appris. Je sais que je devrai mettre plus de cœur à la tâche mais je suis déprimée d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Mais je je devrais pas! Deux personnes ont étés tuées, je dois faire mon travail.

Je soupire en voyant que dans une heure je vais pouvoir partir et aller faire mes achats de Noël. Au début j'étais incapable de sortir seule, mais avec les séances de psy deux fois par semaine, j'ai fini par réussir. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que de toute façon, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, je le sentirai venir, je ne me laisserai plus prendre par surprise.

Ma porte est ouverte mais quelqu'un toque dessus pour signaler sa présence alors je lève les yeux de mes notes. C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Même si je sais que je ne devrai pas porter beaucoup d'importance à ce que m'a dit Livaï Ackerman, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être instantanément sur mes gardes.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" je demande en rangeant mes notes dans le tiroir.

"Madame Herkonte a du mal à contrôler la classe, en fait ils font n'importe quoi, elle m'a envoyé chercher un surveillant pour l'aider." répond le garçon et je me détend un peu lorsque j'entends la raison de sa venue.

C'est vrai que cette professeure de philosophie à souvent du mal à maintenir la discipline dans sa classe j'en ai entendu parler. "D'accord j'arrive." dis-je en me levant et en partant dans les couloirs déserts avec le garçon dont je suis sensée me méfier.


	8. Chapter 8

"C'est en quelle salle ?" je lui demande tandis que j'entre dans le couloir qui mène aux escaliers du bâtiment qui contient toutes les classes.

"308." répond le lycéen en me suivant. Je me retiens de soupirer parce que le trois devant le numéro de salle signifie que c'est au troisième étage. Je songe quelques secondes à prendre l'ascenseur mais il est normalement réservé aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas monter les escaliers. Au moins monter toutes ces marches me réchauffera un peu puisque je n'ai pas pris mon manteau et que le chauffage n'est pas le point fort de ce lycée. Le garçon a au moins eu l'intelligence prendre son manteau avec lui, il est épais, large et dois donc bien le protéger du froid mordant de décembre.

"C'est toi le délégué de ta classe?" dis-je en montant les escaliers.

"Heu non." alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui vient me chercher? Non il faut que j'arrête de prêter attention à l'avertissement de ce malade mentale. "Il fait parti des personnes qui dérangent le cours alors la prof n'allait pas l'envoyer." explique-t-il.

"Ah d'accord." voilà, il y avait une raison. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour déranger le cours?" je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de poser des tonnes de questions pour tarir mes soupçons. Il semble un peu surpris par ma question et rigole nerveusement.

"Bah... Ils dérangent je sais pas, ils parlent, crient, se lèvent, ignore le prof... Des trucs comme ça." il répond comme si c'était évident et que je n'aurai même pas dû poser la question. Plus que deux étages.

"Et toi tu n'es pas de ce genre?" je questionne en lui jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi.

"Non pas trop, je suis sérieux." il me sourit et je détourne le regard. "Je peux te poser une question?" dit-il alors que nous atteignons le deuxième étage. Je lui répond que oui et il poursuit. "T'as des grosses cicatrices qui font le tour de tes poignets comme des bracelets, je me demandais ce que c'était."

J'ai faillis m'arrêter lorsque j'ai entendu sa question, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais pourtant que des manches longues suffiraient à les cacher et même, la politesse voudrait qu'on ne demande pas à quelqu'un d'où vient ses cicatrices. "C'est à cause des menottes que j'avais aux poignets lors d'une garde à vue." répondis-je en évitant la plus grande de vérité, d'autant plus que l'histoire de garde à vue le fera changer de sujet.

"Sérieux! Une fille comme toi?"

"Comme ça une fille comme moi? J'étais juste bourrée dans la rue et la police m'a embarqué, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire." je lâche un petit rire à la fin de ma phrase tandis que nous arrivons au dernier étage. C'est le genre de chose qui ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais m'arriver.

Il rigole lui aussi et nous avançons dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle indiquée. Le couloir est très sombre mais comme l'interrupteur se trouve à l'autre bout, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avancer dans l'obscurité. Il ne fait pas noir, on y voit, c'est juste peu éclairé. Un détail me dérange cependant, il a bien dit que les élèves criaient. Mais ce couloir est extrêmement silencieux et je doute que ce lycée soit doté d'une isolation phonique performante _._ Sans même l'avertissement de A' j'aurai trouvé cela étrange. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ai raison? Que ce garçon soit dangereux?

Tout en restant sur mes gardes j'ouvre la porte de la salle qui est sensée contenir une classe indisciplinée. Comme je m'en doutais la pièce est complètement vide d'élèves, un coup de pieds dans mon dos me force à y rentrer. Je me retourne furieuse vers l'adolescent et bloque au dernier moment un coup de barre métallique avec mon bras. Si je ne m'étais pas retournée, je l'aurai pris dans la tête et vu la puissance, je ne serai pas restée consciente. Mon avant bras est très douloureux mais il vaut mieux ça que ma tête. Le garçon me regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère sur son visage, je devine qu'il a dû cacher cette barre dans son manteau épais.

"Pas mal." remarque le garçon tandis que je reste attentive à la moindre ouverture pour le désarmer. Il brandit à nouveau son arme et cet imbécile est définitivement un amateur. Son coup est trop lent à venir et il n'a plus de garde alors je l'ai temps de lui balancer un coup de pieds entre les jambes ce qui le fait s'effondrer de douleur. Je lui envois un autre un coup de pieds dans la tête pour le sonner avant de prendre son arme. Ce lycéen n'a rien à voir avec A', il est prévisible, ses mouvements son brouillons et absolument pas difficiles à contrer surtout pour une inspectrice. Cette échange m'a aussi fait réaliser que à contrario Livaï Ackerman semblait bien plus dangereux, calculateur et efficace lors de l'agression. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui ne sais pas me défendre face à un civil, c'est lui qui est bien plus capable que tous les adversaires que j'ai pus rencontrer.

Tandis qu'il reprend un peu ses esprits je sors mon téléphone pour appeler Monsieur Smith; je n'ai pas de menottes avec moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser ce malade hors de ma vue. "C'est quoi ce bordel?!" grogne le lycéen en me regardant.

"Pas très malin de prendre pour cible une inspectrice infiltrée dans ton lycée."

Peu de temps après que j'ai appelé monsieur Smith, celui-ci est arrivé et nous avons embarqué le garçon avec nous. Il nous a fait rapidement ses aveux lorsque nous lui avons dit que cela jouerait en sa faveur devant les juges. Pendant que j'étais au bureau j'en ai profité pour aller voir Nanaba et lui parler de l'appel téléphonique au lycée. Nous en avons discuté pendant au moins une bonne heure mais au final cela ne fait pas tellement avancer l'enquête, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il se balade dans la ville en journée, ce n'est pas grand chose. Quand nous avons finis de parler je dois encore passer au lycée récupérer toute mes affaires car je n'y retournerai plus. Je dois aussi faire mes achats de Noël mais je réalise que ce sera pour un autre soir, je n'ai pas le temps de faire les deux.

Lorsque je retourne au lycée je rentre rapidement dans mon bureau. Pendant que je travaillais ici mon arme de service était dans mon manteau parce que porter un étui aurait été trop voyant. J'aperçois mon manteau toujours posé sur la chaise et je suis soulagée même s'il était très improbable qu'il disparaisse avec mon arme. De toute façon vu l'heure, il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment à part un ou deux personnels, Dimi est par exemple le genre à toujours rester tard le soir. J'attrape mon manteau avec ma mains gauche lorsque j'entend des bruits de pas et la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. Je suppose que ce doit être lui puisqu'il a dû m'entendre rentrer dans le bâtiment et c'est vrai qu'après m'avoir vu embarqué un élève du lycée, il doit avoir des tonnes de questions à me poser.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi tard Dimi." dis-je sans me retourner et en soulevant mon épais manteau.

"Dimi? Tu as déjà oublié mon nom?" au moment où je reconnais sa voix je me retourne tout en plongeant la main dans la poche de mon manteau pour en sortir mon arme. Tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière lui je réalise que mon arme n'est plus là.

"Où est mon arme?" je lui demande en le fusillant du regard. Je le sens mal, je le sens très mal. Peut-être que si je suis assez rapide je pourrais lancer un appel à monsieur Smith discrètement et il comprendrait ce qu'il se passe.

"Ah ça.." il fouille dans sa poche arrière et sort mon arme de service aussi noire que ses vêtements. J'essaye de glisser ma mains dans la poche de mon jean pour déverrouiller mon téléphone tandis qu'il pointe le pistolet sur moi. Je me concentre pour ne pas avoir l'air effrayée. En réalité je suis morte de peur. "Plutôt pratique." il me regarde avec un léger sourire plein de confiance. "Pose ton téléphone sur le bureau Nora." ajoute-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Je me fige la main contre mon portable. "Quoi?" dis-je pour gagner du temps et je déverrouille mon téléphone.

"Dépêche toi." il retire la sécurité de l'arme et prise de peur je verrouille l'écran et pose mon portable sur le bureau juste devant moi. Il est capable de tirer, cet homme a tué des dizaines de personnes, bien sur qu'il en est capable.

Je me recule un peu pour me sentir légèrement mieux avant de parler. "Pourquoi vous êtes là?"

"Je ressentais le besoin de te parler en vrai et pas à travers un téléphone." Il s'appui sur la porte fermée derrière lui mais ne baisse pas son -mon- arme. "J'ai vu que tu as pris mon avertissement au sérieux, c'est bien."

"Très honnêtement même sans je l'aurai coincé." ce que je dis n'a pas l'air de le ravir du tout, surtout que c'est un peu un mensonge. Sans son avertissent j'aurais été moins vigilante et je me serais surement pris le coup de barre en fer dans la tête.

"La politesse voudrait que tu me remercie plutôt." répond A' le regard un peu plus menaçant qu'avant.

"Merci." dis-je aussitôt.

Il abaisse le pistolet et remet la sécurité. "Par contre il y a quelque chose qui me contrarie dans cette histoire." Il se décolle de la porte pour faire quelque pas vers moi tout en parlant. "Non deux choses en fait. Je suis déjà contrarié que ce garçon ai seulement osé penser te toucher, mais bon ça tu n'y peux rien." il s'arrête et la fin de sa phrase laisse sous entendre que la deuxième chose qui le contrarie est de ma faute. "Ensuite j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fous dans un putain de lycée au lieu de te concentrer sur mon affaire."

Ce qu'il dit me fait rigoler sarcastiquement même si cela n'a rien de drôle et je sais qu'il va s'énerver, je le sens. "Premièrement je ne vous appartient pas, alors arrêtez votre obsession malsaines avec moi." sa poigne se resserre sur le pistolet et ses jointure devenues blanches, serait-il colérique? Je ne l'ai connus que sournois et calculateur jusqu'ici, mais peut-être que c'est un homme qui a des excès de colère. "Ensuite vous êtes bien naïf de croire qu'après ce que vous m'avez fait, on allait me laisser continuer l'enquête." il plisse les yeux en s'approchant de moi, je sais que je vais payer ce que j'ai dis, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter la manière dont je lui ai parlé.

"Donc tu es destituée de mon affaire?" demande A' à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ai encore un peu de place derrière pour reculer mais pour l'instant je me tiens droite face à lui. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a remis la sécurité à l'arme que je me sens plus confiante. J'acquiesce et il continu. "Qui s'occupe de l'enquête maintenant?"

Je ne peux pas dénoncer Nanaba, je n'aurai pas dû lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une information sur l'enquête. "Je ne sais pas."

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et ma réponse n'a pas du tout l'air de le satisfaire. "Ne me mens pas Nora."

"Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ils m'ont complètement écarté de l'enquête, pour ma sécurité je ne suis informée de rien." il me fixe quelques secondes, surement pour décider s'il doit me croire ou non.

"D'accord. Je vais faire comme si tu disais la vérité, je n'ai pas le temps de te torturer aujourd'hui." Cela signifie que je vais m'en sortir indemne. J'ai presque lâché un soupire de soulagement, mais presque. "En revanche je tiens à te rappeler une chose que tu semble oublier." avant que j'ai le temps de reculer il m'attrape par les cheveux m'empêchant de m'éloigner.

Je siffle de douleur en portant mes mains sur la sienne. J'hésite même à le frapper, mais je ne le fais pas puisqu'il tient toujours mon arme. "Si j'ai laissé ces lettres sur ton corps ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu te penses libre."

"On croirait entendre un mec possessif dans les chroniques d'ados." je me moque et essayant de lui faire lâcher mes cheveux avec mes mains. Il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre ce qui coupe immédiatement ma respiration, je trébuche sur le sol lorsqu'il lâche mes cheveux tandis que je tente de respirer normalement.

Notre attention à tout les deux est cependant attirée par un bruit à la porte. "Nora tu es là?" j'écarquille les yeux lorsque je reconnais la voix de Dimi, merde je savais qu'il devait encore être dans le bâtiment.

"Fais attention à ce que tu réponds, tu sais que tuer ne me dérange pas." dis Livaï à voix basse tandis que je me relève en posant une main sur mon ventre. Ce dernier a son arme non pas pointé vers moi, mais vers la porte.

"Oui, je prend mes affaires avant de m'en aller." je répond à voix haute en fixant l'homme à côté de moi pour voir si ma réponse lui suffit.

"Oh je vois, je peux rentrer?" demande Dimi à travers la porte. Livaï baisse le pistolet avant de le mettre dans sa poche et d'acquiescer comme pour me donner l'autorisation.

"Oui, entre." Le tueur s'écarte un peu de moi et s'appui légèrement contre le bureau. La porte s'ouvre et mon attention se dirige vers Dimi, sa première réaction est d'être surpris qu'il y est quelqu'un avec moi.

Les deux hommes se fixent et la différence d'aura qui se dégage d'eux est frappante. Dimi avec ses cheveux courts et frisés ainsi que son pull bleu à motif, fait quelque peu comique. Il n'émane rien d'effrayant, que de la bienveillance ou de la maladresse. À contrario Livaï Ackerman déploie autour de lui une envie de meurtre certaine. Son corps, son regard, sa posture, tout lui donne l'air d'un prédateur. Pour faire court, si on était dans un film d'horreur, Dimi serai le premier idiot à mourir et Livaï serai le monstre.

"Je vous dérange?" demande presque innocemment le surveillant.

"Non je prenais mes dernières affaires avant de rentrer." dis-je et le regard de Dimi sur l'homme à côté de moi est insistant. "Je te présente un de mes collègues du bureau d'enquête." je n'aime pas mentir mais si Dimi a le moindre doute il risque de se faire tuer.

"Oh je vois, enchanté." Livaï ne lui adresse qu'un hochement de tête. "J'étais vraiment surpris quand j'ai appris que tu étais une inspectrice infiltrée tout à l'heure."

"Ah oui?" je lâche un petit rire forcé. "Ça veut dire que j'ai bien fais mon boulot." il me sourit et je fais de même. "Désolée de te dire ça Dimi, mais on avait une conversation privée à propos d'une enquête alors heu.."

"Oui je vois, je m'en vais de toute façon." il a l'air un peu vexé. "Tu n'a qu'à fermer derrière toi et donner les clefs à la loge puisque je suppose que tu ne reviendra plus." rajoute celui-ci.

J'opine et lui dit au revoir de la main "Au revoir Dimi." il me sourit et ferme la porte en partant derrière lui.

Je pose mon regard sur Livaï Ackerman qui est toujours appuyé contre le bureau. Je laisse aller un soupire, soulagée que Dimi ne soit pas mort.

"Collègue?" demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur et me regardant.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour justifier votre présence." je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de retrouver de la prestance, du moins un peu.

"Une dernière chose avant d'y aller Nora." commence A' et mon corps se tend automatiquement. "Tu as intérêt à rapidement récupérer mon enquête."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui décide et quelqu'un est déjà sur l'affaire." je réplique et il me lance un regard noir. "Si vous teniez tant à ce que je sois sur l'affaire, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me faire glisser dans la catégorie victime."

À mes mots il se redresse et s'écarte du bureau pour marcher vers moi. Je recule instantanément prise de peur. Ma réaction le fait sourire. "Je te fais peur Nora?" il ne s'arrête pas et me coince entre lui en l'armoire en fer. Un léger bruit de ferraille résonne dans la pièce lorsque mon corps rentre en contacte avec le meuble. Je peux éventuellement m'en aller si je me déplace sur le côté. Mais il est proche de moi et cela me donne une ouverture pour reprendre le pistolet qui est dans sa poche.

"La réponse me paraît évidente." remarquais-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas supporter son regard et en même temps avoir un œil sur l'arme.

"Oui mais j'adorerais te l'entendre dire." ajoute Livaï et il porte une main à mes cheveux pour glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille.

J'inspire doucement pour me calmer et me préparer à saisir l'arme. "Vous avez vraiment un problème." suite à ça j'essaye de saisir le pistolet mais il me devance et sa main attrape mon poignet à mis chemin.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant que la main qui me caressait les cheveux se retrouve pressée contre ma gorge.

Ma tête cogne contre le métal et le bruit est bien plus fort que celui d'avant. "Tu es très prévisible." remarque le tueur tandis que je lève les yeux vers lui. Il dégaine l'arme lui même en retirant la sécurité puis la pointe contre mon ventre. Mes mains trouvent celle qui est en train de m'étrangler pour essayer de la faire lâcher prise. "Je devrais être énervé, mais j'avoue que si tu n'avais pas tenté quelque chose, j'aurais été déçu."

Je grogne de frustration en essayant de lui faire lâcher ma gorge tant que j'ai encore un peu d'air dans les poumons. Il l'a compresse tellement que je ne vais pas tarder à être à court d'oxygène. "Lâche ma main et j'arrête de t'étrangler." lâcher sa main? Alors qu'il est en train de me broyer la trachée..? C'est complètement contre intuitif, je peux pas juste lâcher le truc qui est en train de me tuer. Je fronce les sourcils et le fixant mais son visage est toujours aussi froid, n'affichant aucune expression si ce n'est de la domination.

Une de mes mains relâche la sienne mais la pression sur ma gorge de ne disparaît pas autant. Je ferme les yeux avant d'enlever la deuxième, comme par magie il arrête d'appuyer. Cependant avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, un violent coup à mes chevilles me fait tomber par terre. Exactement comme ce midi mes fesses atterrissent douloureusement sur le sol. Un premier coup dans mon estomac me coupe l'air dans mon corp comme il y a quelques minutes et un deuxième en pleine tête me fait basculer sur le côté.

Je tousse en sentant le sang dans ma bouche et un liquide couler en dessous de mon nez. La porte de mon bureau claque et je devine qu'il est partit. Je me relève rapidement en portant une main à mon nez pour qu'il arrête de saigner.

Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je le poursuis?

Le poursuivre pour faire quoi? Il a mon arme et je viens de me faire presque mettre au tapis. Je soupire en me saisissant d'un mouchoir sur le bureau pour arrêter le sang.

Lorsque j'ai enfin repris mes affaires et que je suis passée à la loge déposer les clés du Lycée, je marche vers le parking du personnel pour prendre ma voiture. Il fait complètement nuit, mon écharpe me permet de garder une partie de mon visage meurtri au chaud. Les lampadaires de la ville son allumés et envoient une faible lumière orangée le long de la rue. Le parking lui, n'a pas d'éclairage, ma voiture est la dernière encore garée. Je soupire en marchant vers celle-ci tout en évitant les plaques de verglas. Mon frère doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas rentrée, il ne m'a pas encore appelé mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau de ma voiture, j'aperçois mon arme de service posée sur le métal du véhicule. Ce sadique à même prit la peine de me la rendre. Je l'a saisie avec ma manche pour ne pas abîmer les potentielles empreintes.

Je n'ai jamais su si Hanji a réussi à trouver les empreintes de A' sur le couteau qui était dans ma cuisine. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle en trouvera sur mon arme.

Une fois rentrée et mon frère rassuré, j'appelle monsieur Smith pour lui demander un jour de repos. Je ne lui dis rien sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, je prétexte juste la fatigue et le stresse et il me l'accorde.

Je dois trouver un moyen pour reprendre l'enquête sur A'.


	9. Chapter 9

Je pousse la porte d'entrée en verre du bâtiment tout en sortant mon badge pour le montrer au vigile. Hier m'a permis de me reposer et les blessures sur mon visage ont un peu guéri alors j'ai pus les couvrir à l'aide de maquillage. J'ai aussi pris des anti-douleurs parce que j'ai quelques hématomes sur le corps et que mon visage me fait tout de même souffrir. Mon coup a également encore de légère traces d'étranglement violettes.

Le hall d'entrée est lumineux, le sol blanc est carrelé et les murs sont recouverts d'un bleu froid. Oh et devinez quoi? Il y a aussi une plante en pot. On peut voir quelques portes grises sur la droite qui mènent à des salles de réunion et la porte de gauche mène à notre grande salle d'archives. J'y suis beaucoup allée lorsque je m'occupais de l'affaire A'. C'est une pièce sans fenêtre un peu mal éclairée et l'odeur dedans est un mélange de papier et de poussière. Je marche tout droit en direction de l'ascenseur, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à prendre les escaliers. Je ne me rappelle pas un jour où j'ai été d'humeur à les prendre d'ailleurs, je dois juste être feignante.

J'arrive à mon étage et la première chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de prendre un café. Je suis pleinement réveillée mais récemment je me suis retrouvée dépendante de l'odeur qui me fait me sentir en sécurité. Le café émane des effluves chaudes et vigoureuses, les deux choses dont une personne a besoin en hiver. Je rentre dans la salle commune et je ne vois personne, est-ce étrange que je sois contente?

Depuis que l'on m'a retiré l'affaire A' je suis un peu contrariée avec les autres enquêteurs de mon bureau. Même si je sais que le seul responsable de cette décision est monsieur Smith, je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir une certaine mauvaise humeur constante. Cette mauvaise humeur avec ma tendance à tout trouver déprimant doit me rendre insupportable.

Je regarde le liquide brun couler dans mon gobelet tout en soupirant de soulagement. Le café est bien une des rares choses dont je ne me lasse pas. Je le saisi et fixe le nuage de fumé s'élever de la mousse légèrement plus claire. Quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce et je quitte presque à contre cœur mon breuvage des yeux.

"Bonjour Mike." je salue mon collègue qui vient s'asseoir à la table et plonge sa tête dans ses bras. Il a l'air dans un piteux état. Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant, il est toujours plein de force et d'un sérieux qui frôle le respect.

"Nora, Erwin veut te voir, maintenant." il souffle doucement et j'ai bien faillit ne pas l'entendre.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" je demande en le trouvant vraiment loin de son état habituel.

"Tu saura en le voyant."

"Non je parlais de toi, tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien." Il relève la tête pour me regarder quelques secondes. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Il m'ignore en se levant pour prendre un café à son tour; étrange. "Il t'attend dans le laboratoire d'Hanji." dit-il et la seule chose que je peux voir de lui est son dos.

Je le remercie et pars en direction de l'ascenseur, je sens bien qu'il n'a pas envie de parler alors je n'insiste pas. Je traverse le couloir pour à nouveau rentrer dans la cabine. J'appuie pour descendre au sous-sol tout en buvant une gorgée de café. J'aurai bien aimé poser mon manteau dans mon bureau avant que je n'en ai pas trop eu l'occasion. De toute façon je ne me suis pas encore remise du froid extérieur alors il me réchauffe agréablement. Les portes s'ouvrent et l'odeur aseptisée envahit mes narines. Le sous sol est seulement éclairé par une lumière bleutée et les murs sont gris métalliques. Il y a plusieurs bureaux à cet étage, dont celui d'Hanji, c'est aussi là que se trouve la salle d'autopsie.

J'avance dans le couloir vide et mes chaussures résonnent en tapant sur le sol. Hanji sort de la salle d'autopsie qui se trouve au fond et m'aperçoit immédiatement.

"Oh Nora! Tu as fais vite, Erwin est à l'intérieur." m'indique celle-ci. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, pourquoi m'attendre dans la salle d'autopsie? Je m'avance en lui disant bonjour et elle me donne un tape rassurante sur l'épaule tout en me tenant la porte ouverte pour que je rentre.

"Bonjours monsieur Smith." dis-je en rentrant dans la pièce. Il y a trois tables en fer au milieux de la pièce, mon supérieur est penché au dessus de l'une d'elle, son dos me faisant face. Seulement l'une des tables est occupée par un corps qui est recouvert à l'exception de sa tête d'un drap blanc. Je me fige dans ma marche lorsque je reconnais le visage sans vie de ma collègue Nanaba.

"C'est arrivé quand?" je demande après quelques minutes de silence. Je m'approche doucement de lui et Hanji arrive avec un dossier à la main.

"On a retrouvé le corps hier, dans le parking du lycée où tu étais infiltrée." répond monsieur Smith sans me regarder.

"C'est A' qui est responsable." intervient Hanji et mon sang devient instantanément glacé. J'assimile leurs paroles tout en réalisant le lien clair entre notre discussion d'il y a deux jours et ce meurtre.

 _"Donc tu es destituée de mon affaire?" "Qui s'occupe de l'enquête maintenant?"_

" _Quelqu'un d'autre est déjà sur l'enquête."_

Si seulement j'avais tenue ma langue. Évidement qu'il allait faire ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter, mais qu'elle conne de lui parler de son enquête.

Monsieur Smith prend une faible inspiration avant de continuer à parler. "Le fait que le corps de Nanaba ait été déposé sur ton lieu d'infiltration ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'il te menace. Il faut renforcer ta sécurité, je vois cela comme un signe d'une prochaine attaque contre toi." explique-t-il en fixant tristement le visage de notre collègue.

Nanaba n'était pas une de mes grandes amies, mais je l'appréciais, en tant qu'inspecteur elle était sérieuse et compétente. Loin d'être souriante mais toujours agréable, je l'estimais beaucoup. Sa mort me laisse une sensation étrange, comme si le moment n'était pas réel, que je vais ressortir de la salle et me rendre compte que j'étais dans un autre espace temps. Je n'arrive pas à regarder le visage glacée devant moi en admettant qu'il portait auparavant les miroirs de l'âme de ma collègue.

"Étant donné la relation privilégiée qu'avait Mike avec Nanaba, je ne peux pas lui attribuer l'enquête. Je vais la donner à Erd, il faudrait que tu passe le voir pour lui parler de ce que tu sais de A'." continu monsieur Smith.

"Non, je vais reprendre l'enquête." il lève les yeux vers moi tandis que je me recule pour m'éloigner du visage sans vie de Nanaba.

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte tu-"

"C'est pour que je la reprenne qu'il l'a tuée, si quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe à ma place, il connaîtra le même sort." ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de couper la parole, je trouve cela d'une extrême impolitesse. Je me le suis permis aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que je fatiguée d'être tournée en ridicule des deux côtés.

D'un côté de l'échiquier on me retire l'affaire sous prétexte que je ne suis plus capable de m'en occuper. De l'autre je me fais menacer pour la reprendre tandis que mes collègues meurent pour m'y obliger. Moi je suis le pion prit au milieu, sans cesse attaqué mais que le joueur ne veut pas sacrifier. Je doute que monsieur Smith soit bon aux échec. Livaï lui a l'air de l'être.

"Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose?" demande-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Il me l'a dit, au téléphone."

Un claquement métallique sourd me fait ouvrir les yeux. Monsieur Smith a frappé de sa paume la table en fer et me regarde comme si j'étais folle. "Il t'as appelé?! Et tu l'a gardé pour toi?!"

Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction s'il savait qu'il s'est aussi déplacé pour me voir en vrai. "Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'en ai immédiatement parlé à Nanaba, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait! Pas la peine de me sermonner comme une enfant!" il semble un peu surpris de la manière dont je lui ai répondu mais il ne s'en formalise pas.

Monsieur Smith soupire un peu avant de passer une main sur son visage. "Donc d'après toi il tuera chaque enquêteur que je met sur l'affaire jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi." il me regarde et je m'apprête à répondre mais il continu sur sa lancé. "Mais je ne peux pas moralement mettre une victime sur son enquête.."

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. "Faites moi confiance. En deux jours j'ai déjà réussi à découvrir son identité, il faut que je sois de nouveau sur l'affaire." j'avance des faits de manière raisonnée mais en réalité mon envie de reprendre l'enquête est avant tout motivée par la vengeance.

Une vengeance d'abord pour Nanaba qui n'aurait jamais dû subir ça. Une vengeance pour moi également, je ne peux pas laisser ce malade faire ce qu'il veut de moi et de mon corps pour s'amuser. J'ai aussi le sentiment de devoir rendre justice à ce garçon, Eren. Je mentirais si je disais que ses yeux vert n'ont pas hanté mes nuits ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si liée à ce garçon, j'ai envie de le venger lui aussi. Lui qui rentrait juste de cours et qui est mort de la pire façon possible.

Ce ne sont pas des motivations nobles, pas de mon point de vu en tout cas. Je ne veux pas le mettre derrière les barreaux parce qu'il fait le mal. Non plus maintenant, je veux l'arrêter parce qu'il _m'a_ fait du mal. Une maxime égoïste et qui souvent plonge l'enquêteur dans une souffrance infinie. Cette manière de penser fait-elle de moi une mauvaise enquêtrice?

Je pense d'un côté que je n'en tirerai que du bon, une motivation supplémentaire. Peut-être que je perdrais ma moralité dans cette enquête, mais j'en sortirais gagnante à la fin.

"Très bien, reprend l'affaire, je te donnerai les dossiers de Nanaba." il se redresse et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. "Fais attention à toi, d'accord?"

J'opine en le regardant sortir de la pièce. Je me retrouve seule en compagnie d'Hanji et du cadavre de Nanaba, je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Cette dernière s'avance vers un bureau immaculé au fond de la pièce et j'en profite pour lui parler de quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

"Alors, tu as pus retrouver ses empreintes sur le couteau qui était chez moi?" je demande en m'éloignant encore un peu de Nanaba pour m'avancer près de ma collègue.

"Non, il les avait retirées." répond Hanji sans me regarder. "De toute façon on a un peu de son ADN puisqu'il n'utilise pas de protection lorsqu'il viole ses victimes." poursuit celle-ci. Je grimace à ses mots, le dégoût ne cesse de monter en moi lorsque je pense à lui. Je trouve ça étrange qu'il ait retiré les empreintes alors que quand j'ai vu le couteau, il y avait encore de mon sang. Il n'avait pas l'air nettoyé. Peut-être qu'il a volontairement laisser le sang apparent pour me torturer l'esprit, ce qui a marché.

Je fouille dans ma poche et sors mon arme de service qui est emballée dans un sachet en plastique. "Il devrait y avoir des empreintes à lui sur ça." dis-je en lui tendant.

Elle le saisit en l'observant curieusement. "C'est à qui?" demande Hanji en le posant sur le bureau. J'en profite pour jeter mon gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle de la pièce.

"C'est mon arme de service." je répond et elle me jette un regard interrogateur. Je soupire sachant que les explications vont être longues. "Je t'expliquerai une autre fois si ça ne te dérange pas."

Elle me regarde un peu perplexe tout en enlevant ses lunettes. "Si tu veux." Hanji se frotte le visage comme pour enlever tout signe de fatigue. "Mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette affaire. Fais attention à toi et je te le dis sérieusement."

"Oui oui." je répond par automatisme.

"Ne me répond pas oui comme tu le fais avec Erwin! Tu dis oui mais on sait toutes les deux que tu ne vas pas le faire!" elle me regarde et je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir son visage sans lunettes. Il est comme plus sévère mais en même temps moins professionnel.

"C'est promis Hanji, je ferais attention." je répond pour la rassurer mais elle a raison, je ne compte pas placer ma sécurité avant l'enquête.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel surement parce que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. "Bon peu importe, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon." se moque presque Hanji et ça me fait sourire. Un faible sourire bien sûr, je ne suis pas d'assez bonne humeur en général pour rigoler. La situation présente ne se prête pas à sourire.

"Je vais remonter travailler." j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir de cette pièce, la présence de Nanaba est trop étouffante.

Je passe le reste de ma journée à éplucher tout ce qu'a fait Nanaba depuis que je n'ai plus l'enquête. La première chose qu'elle a fait c'est de rencontrer la sœur adoptive d'Eren. Celle-ci s'appelle Mikasa Ackerman, exactement comme A'. Selon l'ancienne enquêtrice, il n'y a cependant rien qui relie les deux à part ce nom de famille. Elle a même ajouté que Mikasa est très affectée par la mort de son frère et tente elle même de trouver le responsable. C'est dangereux pour une fille de son âge de se mêler à ce genre de choses. J'espère juste qu'elle ne cherche pas trop ardemment, cela pourrait vraiment lui attirer des ennuis.

Peut-être que je devrai rencontrer à mon tour cette jeune fille. Pour lui dire quoi? C'est vrai que Nanaba lui a posé toutes les bonnes questions. À voir, je vais laisser ça en suspend pour l'instant.

Je ne compte pas rester très tard aujourd'hui, cela fait deux jours que reporte mes achats de noël et il y aura bientôt trop de monde dans les centres commerciaux. J'irais après le travail, je dois me forcer sinon je n'aurais pas de cadeau pour mon frère et mon père.

Je tapote distraitement mon stylos contre le rebord de mon bureau tout en lisant les dossiers des deux dernières victimes de A'. Il en a fait une troisième si on compte Nanaba dedans.

Comment a-t-il fait pour agir si rapidement? Il ne s'est écoulé que deux jours entre notre discussion et la découverte du corps de Nanaba. Je pense que malheureusement, il doit avoir l'habitude à force. Cela doit être un jeu d'enfant pour lui, même assassiner une inspectrice dans les plus brefs délais ne semble pas poser de problèmes.

De même qu'il n'a pas eu de problème à s'infiltrer chez moi. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il m'attendait déjà à l'intérieur de ma maison dès que je l'avais appelé.

C'est surement ça la clef de plusieurs meurtres. On avait jamais compris comment Livaï faisait pour se glisser dans le domicile des victimes sans qu'il n'y est de témoin. La réponse est qu'il rentre par effraction à des heures où les témoins de font rare et il attend à l'intérieure.

Peut-être même que Livaï était déjà chez moi quand je l'ai appelé et qu'il comptait m'agresser quoi qu'il arrive.

Je soupire pour me concentrer sur mon écran et arrêter de penser à autre chose. Le reste de ma journée se déroule dans le plus grand calme, j'inspecte les dossiers, ouvre ses pistes, note quelques lieux. J'ai décidé que demain je rappellerai cette Mikasa Ackerman, juste pour avoir ma propre idée de qui elle est. Je pense aussi aller visiter la famille de l'avant dernière victime. Apparemment il y avait la petite sœur dans la maison alors que le garçon s'est volatilisé. Cela m'intrigue, c'est la première fois qu'il y a un témoin.

Je reprend rapidement toute mes affaires quand le soleil commence à se coucher, quitter le bureau vers cinq heure du soir n'est pas très habituel mais tant pis, j'ai vraiment des choses à faire. Je fais le chemin inverse de ce matin, pour me retrouver dans ma voiture garée au parking souterrain. Après ce qu'il s'était passé je ne pouvais plus prendre les transports en communs l'esprit tranquille, de plus la maison de Farlan n'est pas très accessible en transport.

Je ne prend pas la peine de rentrer chez moi et me dirige vers le centre commercial de Trost qui est relativement proche du quartier d'affaire dans lequel je travaille. Je me gare ensuite puis déambule à travers les allées immenses et lumineuses à la recherche d'un cadeau pour les hommes de ma famille. Avec mon frère on a déjà acheté des places pour une comédie musicale que notre mère rêvait de voir, elle va sûrement y aller avec une de ses amis puisque mon père n'aime pas et que l'on a pas gardé contacte avec d'autres membres de notre famille.

Je rentre d'abord dans une boutique de chaussure pour mon frère, il adore les baskets, vraiment, on peut presque dire qu'il en est passionné, difficile à croire. Je vais voir le vendeur en lui demandant ce que je pourrais bien prendre pour mon frère, il me conseille plusieurs paires qui viennent de sortir et le choix est long. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'opte pour une paire en édition limitée, certaine de l'effet qu'elle aura chez mon frère. Le vendeur m'a même donné 10% de réduction parce apparemment je suis adorable avec ma politesse excessive. Adorable ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai pour me décrire, loin de là. J'ai un caractère plutôt distant mais jamais offensant, en fait c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis mignonne et ça m'a un peu déstabilisée.

Un premier sac à mon bras je continus mon périple pour trouver ce que je veux pour mon père, il travail dans la banque alors peut-être des vêtements habillés? Franchement mon père est le genre de personne auquel il est dur de faire des cadeau car il n'aime rien en particulier. Sur ce point on se ressemble, à part mon chat je n'affectionne rien qui sort du lot. Je garde mon idée de base et rentre dans une boutique qui propose des vestes et pantalons de costume, ainsi que des chaussures, cravates, pleins de choses dans le genre. Je pense que je vais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour mon père ici. Je tourne cependant de l'œil en voyant le prix des vestes de costumes, j'ai un salaire presque confortable mais Noël ou pas, je ne dépense pas 600 euros dans un vêtement. Je soupire en assumant que les pantalons ne doivent pas être bien différents. Je me tourne vers les cravates toutes accrochées au mur. Elles seront surement plus abordables. Elles sont rangées par couleurs créant un dégradé qui va du rouge au bleu jusqu'au noir en passant par le gris. C'est plutôt esthétique mais je suis perdue face à leur nombre et je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir. En plus il y a un portant de vêtements juste derrière moi alors je ne peux pas me reculer pour mieux voir l'ensemble. C'est que ce magasin est étroit. Une personne ne pourrait que difficilement passer entre le portant et moi.

Je fixe un alignement de cravates grises en face de moi lorsque la sensation de quelque choses de glacé plaqué contre mon bas ventre me fait sursauter et instinctivement je recule pour me cogner contre quelqu'un. Ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque je réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une personne capable de me plaquer un couteau sur le ventre en plein lieu public. Encore? Il m'a laissée pleine d'hématomes il y a deux jours, je pensais qu'il me laissera un peu de répit avant de réapparaître. Son autre main m'attrape le bras comme pour m'empêcher de bouger mais de toute façon je ne comptais pas bouger. Pas avec un couteau glissé en dessous de mon pull et pressé contre ma peau. Je commence à légèrement trembler lorsque je réalise que ces mêmes mains, il y a quelques heures à peine, était en train de torturer Nanaba.


	10. Chapter 10

"La cravate en face de toi t'irais très bien." chuchote celui-ci dans mon oreille. Il a reposé son menton sur mon épaule. Je suppose que de loin on ressemble à un couple qui s'enlace en réfléchissant à quel article acheter.

Je recule un peu mes hanches pour éloigner la lame du couteau de ma peau, mais sa main suit le mouvement. "Ce n'est pas pour moi." je répond doucement sans jamais chercher à me débattre. Je ne supporterai pas une autre coupure dans ma peau. Je suis au bord de m'évanouir à cause de la sensation de l'objet coupant contre moi. C'est exactement comme ce jour là, je ne peux pas le supporter.

"Tu serais magnifique attachée à un lit avec." réplique celui-ci sans faire réellement attention à ma réponse. Je frissonne de dégoût et par réflexe mon corps s'éloigne de lui mais il me rappelle vite à l'ordre en tirant légèrement sur mon bras pour me garder contre lui. "Bien que peu importe ce qui t'attache, tu serais à couper le souffle."

Je me mord la lèvre déjà pour réfréner mon envie de pleurer et aussi pour éviter de répondre quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. "Vous avez tué Nanaba." je répond incapable de dire autre chose.

"Ce n'était pas une mince à faire si tu veux savoir." répond celui-ci. Ses cheveux frottent contre ma joue et ma nuque m'envoyant des frissons désagréables.

"Vous me dégoûtez." je souffle en essayant d'empêcher l'image du cadavre de Nanaba d'envahir mes pensés.

Livaï rigole doucement et je suis très déstabilisée par son rire. Il me met encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Quand je l'ai vu il y a deux jours, je n'étais pas paralysée par la peur car je sentais qu'il n'était pas là pour me blesser. Mais aujourd'hui c'est complètement différent, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas juste tranquillement me parler.

Mes soupçons se confirment lorsque je sens la lame s'enfoncer dans ma peau de tout son long. Pour l'instant il la presse juste fortement, la peau ne s'est donc pas ouverte. Mais un seul mouvement, un seul, et elle est immédiatement tranchée. Le couteau menace de lacérer un peu en dessous de mon nombril. "J'ai même pris le temps de lui arracher les dents." La première pensée égoïste qui me traverse l'esprit est qu'à présent il ne va plus menacer de me les arracher pour compléter son nom. Je ferme les yeux de dégoût en ne pouvant empêcher l'image de la bouche ensanglantée de Nanaba d'envahir mon esprit. Les alvéoles vides dégoulinantes de sang qui autrefois accueillaient ses dents. Un peu comme quand j'étais petite et que mon frère m'a arraché ma dent de lait qui menaçait un peu de tomber. Mais cette fois ci c'est bien plus macabre et douloureux, sans aucun doute.

La vision d'horreur ajoutée à la douleur de la lame pressée contre moi me font presque perdre tous mes moyens. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, pour rien au monde, je ne peux tout simplement pas. "Arrêtez." dis-je autant pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler de ma collègue décédée que pour qu'il ne me lacère pas.

"Alors tu as repris l'affaire?" demande A' à voix basse, changeant de sujet.

Je décide de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui répondre; je ne veux pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il désire une information concernant l'enquête il lui suffit de me menacer. J'ai l'impression d'être utilisée et menée en bateau et ce n'est pas une sensation agréable. La lame bouge très légèrement contre ma peau et mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la douleur naissante. "Répond moi."

Pour toute réponse que gémit quelque chose qui est censé ressembler à un non. J'essaye de supporter la douleur toute en réfléchissant à une solution, je n'ai pas mon arme, je l'ai laissée à Hanji, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. J'ai vraiment sous estimé l'impacte de l'affaire A' dans ma vie. Les deux mois de tranquillité m'ont fait oublier le danger que je courais réellement.

Deux solutions s'offrent à moi, soit lui dire que j'ai effectivement repris l'affaire et en assumer les conséquences pour l'instant inconnues. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête. Ou alors je lui dis qu'une autre personne a reprit l'enquête, il perd donc du temps à chercher qui et moi je gagne du temps. Un temps précieux. J'opte pour la deuxième option, celle qui m'offre le plus de contrôle sur la situation.

"Quelqu'un d'autre l'a repris." je répond finalement presque en chuchotant.

Livaï rigole doucement, je peux sentir les vibrations de son torse dans mon dos. J'entend son souffle passer à côté de mon oreille à intervals réguliers, il est calme et semble être amusé par la situation. Qu'est-ce que cet homme cache qui le rend si confiant?

"Menteuse." mon sang se glace instantanément. Comment peut-il savoir? La nouvelle ne date que d'aujourd'hui, comment est-ce seulement possible?

Un spasme électrique me heurte lorsque sa lame me coupe la peau superficiellement. La brûlure est vive, mais pas aussi puissante que la dernière fois. Mes yeux s'embrument et se ferment pour assimiler ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. "Chut.." murmure doucement l'assassin qui me sert contre lui. J'étouffe une plainte de douleur en me mordant la lèvre, cependant je n'ai pas réussi à retenir les quelques larmes qui coulent librement sur mes joues. Elles mêlent peur, rage, douleur et frustration. Je n'ai jamais pu dompter mes pleurs et je pense que ce sera le cas même lorsque je serai plus âgée. "J'apprécie tes efforts futiles pour me garder dans l'ignorance, mais il semble que j'en sais plus que tu ne l'ai imaginé."

Jusqu'à quel point suis-je tombée dans son piège? Que sait-il exactement et comment le sait-il?

Je me demande l'espace d'un instant si je ne suis pas trahie par quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas du tout qui, même mon propre frère n'en sais que très peu sur l'affaire, les seules au courant sont les autres inspecteurs du bureau. Peut-être a-t-il des talents en piratage... Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il se tient au courant; de toute façon la priorité est que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là sans trop de blessures.

Il a une emprise excessivement forte sur moi, j'en perd tout mes moyens. "Arrêtez..." gémis-je en sentant encore la lame enfoncée dans ma peau.

"Hm? Je te fais mal?" Sa question a tout de rhétorique. Il penche la tête vers moi et je peux encore plus sentir son souffle; il se heurte à la peau de mon cou.

Mes larme redouble presque puisqu'il n'éloigne pas le couteau de ma chaire. Puis il embrasse doucement mon cou, le contact étranger et surtout indésirable me fait frissonner. Qu'est-ce qui me prend..? En plein milieu d'un magasin qui plus est. Mon regard dérive toujours sur les cravates pour tenter d'oublier les lèvres posée contre ma peau. Je commence à me débattre légèrement lorsque je sens qu'il mord ma peau mais la pression sur mon ventre me calme immédiatement. Si cet homme instable décide de me tuer, il y arrivera sans aucun doute.

"Je te préviens Nora, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, dépêche toi de trouver un moyen de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Ses lèvres son proche de mon oreille, je suis la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Soudain la lame s'éloigne très légèrement de ma peau me laissant un peu de répit.

"Comment ça 'plus beaucoup de temps'?" Je demande en appuyant presque inconsciemment mon haut du corps contre lui. J'essaye juste de m'éloigner de cette fichue lame.

"Disons que j'ai bien envie de t'avoir pour mon anniversaire, alors ne tarde pas trop si tu ne veux pas devenir mon cadeau." Il rigole légèrement à la fin de sa phrase mais moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. "La prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir, ce sera pour t'emmener." Je suis paralysée de peur, incapable de bouger. Une seule question se répète en boucle dans ma tête:

Quelle est la date de son anniversaire?


	11. Chapter 11

Combien de temps me reste-t-il au juste?

C'est la question qui me tourmente depuis deux jours. Je ne quitte presque plus le bureau, j'enchaîne les heures supplémentaires. Je dois trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il faut que je réussisse à arrêter cet assassin avant de me faire tuer.

J'ai la malsaine impression que la chance n'est pas avec moi. Hier un professionnel est venu au bureau pour réaliser un portrait de Livaï Ackerman. Nous avons sauvegardé le dessin dans nos dossiers informatiques pour la publier aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce matin en arrivant au bureau, impossible de retrouver le dit dossier, il avait comme disparu. J'ai passé un coup de fil à l'homme venu faire le portrait robot pour lui demander de me le renvoyer. Mais là encore, le dossier avait également disparu de son ordinateur. Cet événement plus qu'étrange m'a conforté dans l'idée que Livaï a accès à nos informations confidentielles. Je penche très fortement pour des talents de piratages. Cela ne me facilite pas du tout la tâche, avec son portrait placardé partout il aurait été arrêté bien plus facilement. J'étais tellement réjouie d'être capable de faire un portrait de lui sans faire de crise de panique comme il y a deux mois, mais là je ne me réjouit plus du tout. J'ai donc pris un nouveau rendez-vous mais le professionnel n'étais pas disponible avant Noël donc je le verrai le 27 décembre. Ce n'est pas dans si longtemps que ça alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Cette fois-ci je ferai attention à mettre le portrait à l'abri. Je suis presque à court de piste à exploiter, j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà tout décortiqué. Mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'une impression, cette affaire est vaste, impossible que j'ai tout analysé.

J'ai décidé d'aller voir Mikasa Ackerman, mon intuition me dit qu'il faut que j'y aille même si Nanaba l'a déjà interrogée. De toute façon je suis pratiquement dans une impasse alors le mieux que je puisse faire c'est suivre mon intuition. Dans les séries policières, ils disent souvent qu'il faut toujours écouter son intuition, que c'est l'intuition qui fait de quelqu'un un bon agent. Vu la tonne de conneries qu'ils déblatèrent là dedans je doute que cela doit être prit au pieds de la lettre. Une intuition n'est jamais sans fondement cependant; c'est pourquoi on obtient souvent beaucoup de réponse en la suivant.

Je me lève pour aller jeter mon gobelet qui auparavant contenait du café. J'attrape le petit papier jaune avec l'adresse de la famille d'Eren avant d'enfiler mon manteau. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Nous sommes samedi, c'est le milieu de l'après-midi, ils doivent forcément être chez eux. C'est le moment idéal pour aller rencontrer la jeune fille. D'après le dossier elle aurait le même âge qu'Eren, les deux devaient être extrêmement proches.

Le trajet en voiture est un peu long puisqu'ils habitent à Shiganshina et que le bureau se trouve dans le centre d'affaire de Trost. Je me gare dans la petite rue qui contient des maisons assez modernes alignées les unes à côté des autres. Le trottoir est impeccable, les habitations sont toutes très bien entretenues, cela doit coûter une fortune de vivre ici. On est bien loin de l'ancien quartier dans lequel j'habitais. La maison des Yeager est tout aussi belle que celles de leurs voisins. Les murs ont tous une teinte beige qui rend l'atmosphère générale propre et harmonieuse. Les toits sont en tuiles vermeilles et chaque maison a des parterres de fleurs différents en devanture. Je m'avance vers la porte en bois chaud et sonne en espérant que Mikasa Ackerman soit présente. Je suis vraiment désespérée pour aller voir une gamine qui a déjà subi un interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvre et je reconnais tout de suite le visage de la mère d'Eren. Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, ça me fait plaisir, elle était vraiment dans un état pitoyable la dernière fois. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, l'épreuve qu'elle a dû traverser est inimaginable. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que parce que je ne suis pas amicale, je ne suis pas emphatique. Mais c'est bien le contraire, j'imagine constamment la peine que doivent ressentir les autres autour de moi. Bizarrement je n'imagine que leur douleur, jamais leur bonheur. Ce doit être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Hanji dit que je suis une fille déprimante. Pourtant je trouve que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt gentil qui sait apprécier la vie. Enfin si on se concentre sur la moi d'il y a deux mois. Aujourd'hui il n'y a rien ou presque que je ne peux apprécier dans ma vie. Elle est pleine de détresse, de douleur, de peur, de mort, ce ne sont définitivement pas des choses qui inspirent la joie de vivre. Oui ces derniers temps je reconnais que je suis peut être devenue une fille déprimante.

"Bonjour madame, je suis l'inspecteur Nora Church, nous nous sommes rencontré il y a deux mois." je me présente en lui adressant un sourire poli. Ses yeux me scrutent de haut en bas et je peux presque voir un souvenir douloureux passé à travers son regard. Je m'en veux de lui rappeler un tel moment.

"Oui je me souviens. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" répond la mère d'Eren en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte.

"J'aurais aimé discuter avec vous et votre fille Mikasa, si cela est possible."

"Une autre inspectrice l'a déjà interrogée quelques jours après le décès d'Eren." rétorque madame Jäger un peu confuse.

"Je sais, malheureusement cette inspectrice ne peut plus s'occuper de l'affaire, alors je voudrais lui parler moi même." j'explique en espérant de pas trop contrarier madame Jäger.

Elle soupire et je comprend bien que d'être replongée dans toute cette histoire ne l'enchante pas trop. Elle me laisse tout de même rentrer tout en me demandant si je veux quelque chose à boire. Je lui demande un peu d'eau tandis qu'elle me mène jusqu'à la salle à manger avant de disparaître. C'est comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés, ce n'est plus moi qui lui apporte de l'eau mais elle. La salle à manger est d'une simplicité étonnante, seule le tapis épais à côté du buffet en bois donne vie à cette pièce. Carla Jäger revient me donner un petit verre d'eau en me disant qu'elle va chercher Mikasa qui est dans sa chambre. Je la remercie et bois mon eau tout en approchant du buffet. Mes pieds se posent sur le tapis et je scrute la photo posée devant moi. Le cadre est en bois vernie noir, il a l'air solide, dedans je vois Carla Jäger visiblement un peu plus jeune tenir un petit garçon dans ses bras. Un homme grand avec des lunettes rondes et un regard bienveillant se tient à côté d'eux et je devine que ce doit être le père d'Eren. Eren ne doit pas être âgé de plus six ans sur la photo, ses grands yeux verts semblent regarder directement au fond de moi. Cette photo me déchire le cœur. C'est peut-être malsain mais c'est comme si la photo me criait d'arrêter de le meurtrier d'Eren. Cette famille ne connaîtra sûrement plus jamais un bonheur pareil, même si l'affaire est résolue. Mais ce regard, lui, en dit long, Eren Jäger ne connaîtra la paix que lorsque justice sera rendue.

Je fini mon verre d'une traite pour détourner mon attention de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

« Bonjours. » dit une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour apercevoir une jeune fille brune avec Carla Jäger juste derrière. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et tout mon corps se fige lorsque mon regard prend le temps de bien la détailler. Le verre dans mes mains m'échappe tellement je suis sous le choque.

C'est le portrait féminin de Livaï.

« Heu vous allez bien? » demande de manière hésitante et confuse la jeune fille. Sa phrase me fait sortir de ma trans, mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était accéléré reprend une vitesse normal. A' a vraiment bousillé ma tête.

« Oui-he- excusez moi. » je répond doucement en s'agenouillant pour ramasser le verre. Heureusement que cet épais tapis était là pour amortir sa chute. Je me serai sentie très gênée si j'avais cassé leur vaisselle.

« Ma mère m'a dit que vous avez des questions à me poser. »

« Oui c'est exact. » je répond en me relevant. Je remarque qu'elle sort une chaise et s'assoit sans jamais me quitter du regard. Je pose le verre sur la table avant de m'asseoir également. Sa mère fait de même et nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois à table. Je dois avouer que je suis complètement troublée par la ressemblance physique entre Mikasa et Livaï.

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos de Livaï Ackerman? » je demande sans perdre de temps, j'aimerai aller droit au but. Je suis sûre que cette fille a un lien avec lui, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

« Votre collègue m'a déjà posé cette question, la réponse est non. » je ne peux m'empêcher d'être vexé par son regard agacé.

« Comme je l'ai dis à votre mère, ma collègue ne peut plus s'occuper de l'affaire, alors j'aimerai personnellement obtenir des réponses à mes questions. » je tente d'expliquer de la manière la plus calme et professionnelle possible.

Mikasa jette un coup d'œil à Carla Jäger avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Cette jeune fille a l'air d'avoir un fort caractère. « Donc encore un inspecteur qui laisse tomber l'affaire? Elle en avait marre de se salir les mains? »

Sa réaction me prend d'abord au dépourvu avant de faire monter un très profonde colère en moi. Oui beaucoup d'inspecteurs refusent cette affaire ou l'abandonnent parce qu'il sont dépassés par son ampleur. Mais pas Nanaba, elle continuait de chercher, même si elle ne trouvait pas de réponses. C'était une fille sérieuse et je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas abandonné. Entendre ce genre de remarque la concernant m'énerve. Du peu que je me souvienne, je suis très rarement en colère. Mon caractère de tout façon fait en sorte que ma colère ne soit que très légèrement visible. Mais un autre sentiment est présent, peut-être que j'essayais de l'ignorer jusqu'à présent, mais cette soudaine monté de colère l'a fait ressortir. On dirait de la culpabilité.

« Ma collegue est décédée parce qu'elle s'occupait de l'affaire A'. Je vous pris donc de ne pas tenir ce genre de propos et encore moins en ma présence. »

Et c'est sous cette atmosphère pesante que se passa le reste de notre discussion. Après s'être bien sûr excusée, Mikasa répondit à toutes mes questions. Et c'est avec une grande déception qui j'espère n'était pas palpable que je suis partie de chez eux. J'aurai aimé que cette fille ai un lien avec Livaï Ackerman, même si je ne l'aurais jamais dis à voix haute. Cela m'aurait simplement donné un piste. Mikasa m'a parut très ébranlée par la mort de son frère. Peut être même un peu trop pour sa propre sécurité, elle semble tellement impliquée que j'ai peur pour elle. Elle n'obtiendra rien de bon à poursuivre une vengeance aussi lourde à porter. Malheureusement je pense qu'elle n'a pas fait le deuil de son frère. Je lui ai promis de l'informer régulièrement de l'avancé de l'enquête, je ne sais pas si c'est très professionnel. C'est juste qu'elle avait l'air tellement à la recherche de réponse concernant Eren. C'est comme si elle s'attendait encore à ce qu'il passe le pas de la porte et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Enfin je préfère qu'elle obtienne des informations qui viennent de moi et pas des médias qui déforment tout, de plus ça lui évitera de s'attirer des ennuis en voulant faire juste elle même.

Maintenant je me demande ce que je devrais faire... Il est tard, je sais que le temps que j'arrive au bureau, ce sera déjà l'heure de partir. J'ai déjà fais beaucoup trop d'heure supplémentaires ces deux derniers jours, monsieur Smith va me mettre à la porte s'il me voit encore travailler plus que nécessaire. En plus je dois préparer la maison pour Noël, mes parents viennent à la maison pour nous voir tous les deux et reste dormir le soir de Noël. Notre famille est assez restreinte, il y juste Farlan, mes parents et moi. Enfin il y a ma tante et sa famille du côté de ma mère mais je crois que cela fait dix ans que l'on ne l'a pas vu. C'est un peu comme un membre fantôme, enfin toute les familles doivent en avoir un. Ce sera simplement un Noël à quatre comme tous les ans, à vrai dire je ne n'imagine pas un Noël autrement.

Je roule sur l'autoroute en directions de Trost, le temps est nuageux, heureusement qu'il ne neige pas, le trafic en serait encore plus encombré. Déjà qu'il y pas mal de monde parce que cette route est beaucoup empruntée, s'il se met à neiger je n'ose pas imaginer le calvaire. Cette route est tellement froide et triste avec tous les arbres sans feuilles qui la jonche. Il n'y a aucune vie, rien pour égayer le chemin à part la ridicule voiture rose devant moi. Merde, Hanji a raison, je suis vraiment déprimante.

Mon attention est momentanément détournée de la route lorsque mon téléphone sonne, je grogne en décrochant rapidement avant de le mettre en haut parleur sur le tableau de bord. Je fais toujours la morale à ceux qui utilisent leur téléphone au volant alors que lorsqu'on m'appelle je décroche toujours.

"Oui?" Dis-je en espérant que la personne m'entende bien.

"Ça va Nora, je te dérange pas?" Demande gentiment mon frère. Je souris malgré moi mais je me demande pourquoi il m'appelle à cette heure.

"Non je suis en train de rentrer à Trost."

"Tu étais où?"

"A Shiganshina pour interroger quelqu'un en lien avec l'enquête." je répond en doublant enfin la voiture rose.

"L'affaire A'?" Je grogne un semblant de oui sans quitter la route des yeux. "Dis moi quand tu pars loin, on sait jamais."

"D'accord, je te préviendrai la prochaine fois. Pourquoi tu m'appelles?" J'aimerais éviter de rester trop longtemps au téléphone quand même.

"En fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais ramener une personne en plus demain pour le réveillons." Sa phrase me surprend immédiatement, par automatisme je jette un coup d'œil au téléphone pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas.

"Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, enfin demande à papa et maman. Et qui est-ce?" Pour le coup je suis vraiment curieuse.

"Je leur ai déjà demandé, ils sont d'accord. C'est Isabelle, une amie à moi, elle n'a aucune famille pour passer Noël."

"Une amie hm?" Franchement, je suis sa grande sœur, il ne va pas me berner comme ça.

"Oui enfin, pour l'instant... j'espère." Je lève les yeux face à son comportement un peu enfantin, c'est presque mignon.

"Si tu nous la présente c'est qu'il y un plus que de l'amitié Farlan." dis-je pour lui faire cracher le morceau et aussi pour vraiment le taquiner.

"C'est surtout qu'elle n'a aucune famille avec qui passer Noël, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. J'aurais attendus plus longtemps pour vous la présenter."

"Je vois, tu sais ce qui lui plairait comme cadeau?" je demande en prenant la sortie pour rejoindre la route normale et la ville.

"Franchement je sais pas, de la nourriture peut-être? Ah ça fait pas très cadeau de Noël..."

Je soupire en voyant que la ville est bondée de voitures et qu'un con ne semble pas percuter que le feu vert veut dire d'avancer. "Te prend pas la tête avec ça, je vais trouver toute seule."

"Bon d'accord, à ce soir alors!"

"Ouais à ce soir." j'attends qu'il raccroche et quand c'est fait je pose mon téléphone sur le siège passager. Donc je dois aller acheter un cadeau à l'amie de Farlan et à mon père aussi parce-que je ne lui ai rien acheté la dernière fois. Mais il est hors de question que j'y aille seule, je sais que Livaï avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher le jour de son anniversaire mais on ne sait jamais. Il est instable, il peut très bien avoir changé d'avis et puis son anniversaire est peut-être bien plus proche que ce que je pense.

L'idée me vient comme un évidence, je ne suis pas loin de Trost et puis cela fait quelques temps que je ne suis pas sortie avec Hanji comme on avait l'habitude. La dernière fois remonte au verre que l'on a bu au bar de mon frère. Je me demande si les choses seraient les mêmes aujourd'hui si je n'y étais pas allé ce soir là.

Je profite d'être coincé au feu rouge à cause de l'autre imbécile qui ne sait pas conduire pour l'appeler. "Hallo?"

"Salut, dis moi t'es au bureau?" je demande immédiatement.

"Heu non mais je ne suis pas loin." je fronce les sourcils, pourtant à cette heure elle devrait être en train de travailler.

"Tu fais quoi?" le feu passe enfin au vert et je peux à nouveau avancer.

"Rien je parlais avec un ami mais je vais bientôt retourner au bureau. J'ai plein de boulot, enfin je crois.." sa négligence me fait un peu sourire, c'est toujours drôle mais parfois aussi contraignant.

'C'est qui?' dit la voix d'un homme faiblement à travers le combiné. J'entend Hanji répondre mon prénom avant d'entendre un bruit étouffé comme si elle couvrait le combiné. Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes, je la soupçonne d'être avec l'homme pour qui elle a un faible. Son prénom par contre je ne m'en souvient pas.

"Du coup pourquoi tu appelais?" dit-elle.

"Je dois acheter des cadeaux de Noël, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi. Tu ne les a pas déjà acheté j'espère?" cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle s'y soit prise en avance.

"Nora, tu sais très bien que je suis en retard dans tout ce que je fais." rigole Hanji. "Tu m'attends au bureau? J'arrive bientôt."

"Oui, mais de toute façon j'y suis pas encore, ce sera peut-être à toi de m'attendre."

"Ouais, pas de soucis, tu sais ce que tu veux acheter?"

Je roule des yeux en me souvenant à quel point elle est bavarde même au téléphone. "Pour mon père je sais déjà, mais Farlan a inviter une amie et je ne l'a connais pas du tout donc je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Je me disais que tu pourrais avoir une idée?"

J'entends encore une voix au loin derrière Hanji mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. "Prend lui du thé." dit-elle enfin.

C'est vrai que ça plaît à presque tout le monde, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. "Bonne idée."

"Oh elle ne vient pas de moi." rigola Hanji. "Aie ne me frappe pas!" crit-elle ensuite sûrement à son ami.

"Elle vient de ton ami?"

"Exact, bon à tout à l'heure!" puis elle me raccroche au nez. Typiquement Hanji.

En arrivant à notre lieu de travail, Hanji n'était évidemment pas là, impossible qu'elle soit en avance, ce n'est pas elle du tout. J'en profite pour monter dans mon bureau pour prendre quelques dossier avec moi pour travailler à la maison pendant Noël. Au final j'emporte le dossier de sa première victime, Lydia Arch, car c'est celui qui m'intrigue. Son premier meurtre en tant que A', le premier pas qu'il a fait dans une longue marche, non ballade, il se balade en tuant à sa guise. Ne se cache pas, s'amuse, regard de haut, anticipe, surplombe, ce n'est qu'une promenade pour lui. Je sais que je dois me concentrer là où son périple a commencer. Alors je retourne attendre Hanji dans ma voiture en engouffrant le dossier dans mon sac à main. En passant dans les couloirs j'ai remarqué que Erwin Smith était encore en train de travailler, il ne s'arrête jamais. Je sais que d'avoir une position si haut placée à son âge n'est que le fruit de ses efforts mais tout de même. Il ne semble jamais se reposer, encore moins que moi. La différence est que lui n'a pas un tueur un série qui est obsédé par lui.

De ma fenêtre de voiture j'aperçois Hanji qui marche vers moi en souriant avec de grands mouvements de main qui font balancer son sac en perle orange dangereusement. Mais je suis obligée de détourner mon regard sur mon téléphone qui se met à sonner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui mais je n'ai jamais été autant au téléphone en une journée. Même pas lorsque j'étais adolescente, j'ai toujours été tel que j'étais, ennuyante, polie, déprimante, observatrice, refoulant tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. Donc discuter des heures au téléphones à propos d'amoure ou du lycée, ce n'était pas trop mon truc.

"Oui maman?" dis-je en décrochant.

"Salut ma puce, tu vas bien?" dit-elle. Hanji ouvre la porte et s'installe à côté de moi et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas parler.

"Oui, je suis avec une amie, donc si c'est important fais vite s'il te plait." j'essaye de le dire le plus gentiment possible parce que dans ma tête il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté dans mes paroles.

"Oh d'accord, je voulais te prévenir que demain il y aura ma sœur au repas, son mari vient de décéder et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule."

"Ta sœur... Celle qu'on a pas vu depuis dix ans?"

"Oui, je n'en ai qu'une Nora." elle soupire un peu à travers le combiné. "Ecoute, elle est seule et malgré tout ces années je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre contacte."

"Oui je comprend, j'ai juste été surprise. Vous restez le vingt-cinq?"

"On a notre train à onze heure donc juste le matin et après on rentre, mais on arrive demain avant le repas du midi."

"d'accord, je te laisse maman, bisous."


	12. Chapter 12

Je pose le dernier cadeau sur le buffet gris de la salle à manger. Isabel est dans la cuisine en train d'aider mon frère à faire le repas de ce midi et surtout de ce soir. Toute la maison est enveloppée d'une odeur douce de rôtie de dinde. Les rideaux blancs sont tirés, feutrant complètement le séjour avec une atmosphère claire et chaleureuse. J'ai placé quelques bougies sur la commode près des escaliers, l'endroit est adorable. C'est presque ironique de penser que c'est là que je range mon arme de service quand je suis à la maison. Enfin bon, personne n'a besoin de le savoir, je suis la seule ici qui ai le droit de se servir d'une arme. On a pas acheté de sapin de Noël comme toutes les années précédentes mais Farlan a prit le soin d'accrocher quelques guirlandes aux murs. Je le soupçonne de faire plus d'effort que les années précédentes parce que Isabel est là.

Je monte en haut vérifier que le chauffage est bien allumé dans les chambres parce que nous allons les prêter ce soir, le temps est glacial dehors et la maison devient invivable s'il n'y a pas de chauffage. Normalement mes parents auraient dormis ensemble et j'aurais dormis avec Farlan. Mais comme notre tante vient cette année je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. Je vais sûrement me retrouver sur le canapé. Franchement c'est un désordre complet dans ma tête, je ne sais pas comment les couchages vont s'organiser. Le problème c'est ma tante, on ne va pas la faire dormir sur le canapé, je refuse catégoriquement, il n'y rien de plus impolie. Mais je vois mal quelqu'un d'entre nous dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, cela fait dix ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu, enfin dix ans pour ma mère. En fait pour moi c'est pratiquement une inconnue, je n'ai aucun souvenir précis d'elle, je pense que cela fait plus de dix ans puisqu'il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu depuis le début du collège. Je me rappelle brièvement à quoi elle ressemble, des cheveux blonds un peu désordonnés, un nez retroussé et des yeux bleu assez méchant. Je n'ai pas un très bon souvenir d'elle, il me semble que c'était une personne aigrie et très strict avec ses enfants. Enfants dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et ils doivent avoir grandis depuis le temps. Ils ne doivent pas avoir gardé de bons contactes avec leur mère si elle ne passe pas Noël avec eux.

Après avoir vérifié que le chauffage est bien en route dans toutes les pièces du haut je repasse dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je ne vais pas rester en pull pour Noël, je dois au moins faire un peu d'effort. Mon chat est paresseusement allongé sur mon lit. Ses poils gris sont presque comme incrustés dans les draps tellement il y dors souvent. Ses yeux ambres me regardent d'un air lasse et je suppose que j'ai dus le déranger dans sa sieste. De toute façon sa vie consiste à manger et dormir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait le plus d'ailleurs, vu sa taille je dirais manger. Surtout depuis quelques mois, je me demande si c'est parce que l'hiver arrive mais il semble encore plus grassouillet qu'auparavant. Enfin bon, le chanceux n'a pas à se soucier de comment se vêtir pour aujourd'hui. J'hésite entre une robe habillée ou bien mettre une chemise. Une chemise serait bien plus confortable mais cela me rappelle trop le travail et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air loin de tout ce stresse. Peut être que de mettre une jolie robe ne me fera pas de mal, je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où je me suis fais belle. En tout cas cela date d'avant ma première rencontre avec A'.

Je sors ma robe préférée que j'ai du mettre des tonnes de fois depuis que je l'ai mais je trouve qu'elle se porte en toute circonstance et qu'elle me va bien. Elle est grise, presque rose et elle se ferme devant comme un kimono avec une ceinture de la même couleur. Elle fait un très beau décolleté plongeant, peut-être que je devrais rajouter un collier? Je me demande si cela ne ferait pas trop... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fais attention à quoi je ressemblais que je suis totalement perdue. Je soupire en me regardant dans le miroir posé sur ma commode. J'ai définitivement besoin de faire plus de soin à mes cheveux, leur blond est terne et ils partent un peu dans tous les sens parce que je les ai laissé en chignon pour dormir. Un peu de maquillage ne me ferai pas de mal non plus...

Décidée à mettre ma robe, je déboutonne mon jean et l'enlève. Je porte un tanga blanc donc mes sous vêtements ne se verrons pas à travers le tissus de ma robe. Même si cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fréquenté quelqu'un j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de porter de beaux sous-vêtements, enfin sauf au travail où je privilégie de loin le pratique. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un quelconque rapport sexuel remonte à cette fille que j'ai rencontré juste après avoir eu mon diplôme. On s'est vu quelques semaines mais je réalisais bien que nos deux trains de vie n'allaient jamais s'accommoder alors j'ai juste arrêté de la voir. Elle était en train de finir ses études d'architecture et voulait s'installer loin d'ici, sur l'autre continent. Elle était extraordinairement drôle ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec mon humeur plate et imperturbable. Penser à elle me fait réaliser que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'intéresser à une relation qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amoureuse.

Je soulève mon pull en laine blanc pour l'enlever, cet action a eu pour effet de rendre mes cheveux encore plus désordonnée qu'ils ne l'étaient. Certains d'entre eux volent même au dessus de ma tête, ils sont devenus 'électriques'. A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà dans un assez mauvais état. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les cicatrices qui ornent mon ventre. La signature représentant un « A's » a commencé à bien cicatriser et elle se dessine sur ma peau à travers de fines lignes rosées. Je pense que d'ici un ans voir même six mois si je suis optimiste, elle sera devenue blanche et encore moins visible. Pour l'instant impossible de ne pas la remarquer si l'on me voit sans haut. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement, je ne pense que pas que je puisse tatouer par dessus. De toute façon je ne veux pas de tatouage. Cette cicatrice est aussi la raison principale de pourquoi je ne veux pas chercher à initier une relation avec quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas la montrer à quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe qui, c'est au delà de mes forces. De toute façon même si je le pouvais je me vois mal expliquer à mon partenaire qu'à chaque fois qu'il me verra nue, il sera rappelé qu'un psychopathe dégénéré m'a clamée comme étant sa propriété exclusive. Personne ne veut d'une femme poursuivie par un tueur en série, alors je ne vois même pas la peine d'essayer. Ce serait me causer trop de mal, cette cicatrice me fait honte, j'ai des envies de nausée quand je l'a regarde. Au moins je dois lui tirer mon chapeau, il a réussi à s'approprier mon corps puisque plus jamais je n'oserai le montrer. A' est tellement renommé et craint que quiconque apercevrait la marque comprendrait de quoi il s'agit et surtout d'à qui elle est reliée. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est même plus mon corps.

Il y a aussi l'entaille d'il y quelques jours qu'il m'a faite au centre commercial. Celle si est bien moins cicatrisée et comme elle est sur mon bas ventre parfois mon pantalon frotte dessus douloureusement. Heureusement elle est bien moins profonde que celles plus haut, elle avait à peine saignée, j'espère qu'elle ne va laisser qu'une légère trace. Je commence à me perdre dans une spirale de pensés négatives à cause de Livaï Ackerman et de ces cicatrices que je n'arrive pas à ignorer. À chaque fois que je les regarde trop longtemps c'est pareil, il m'arrive même de m'effondrer en larme. Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé je pleure toujours aussi facilement, peut-être même plus facilement qu'avant. Pour éviter de laisser trop sombrer mes pensés je me dépêche d'enfiler la robe. Aujourd'hui je vais bien m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller mais surtout ne pas penser à lui.

...

« Donc Nora, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail? » demande ma tante assise en face de moi à table. Mes parents et elles sont arrivés peu de temps avant le début du repas du midi. L'entrée est à peine servie et voilà que la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas être confrontée vient. Moi qui voulait penser à autre chose c'est plutôt mal partit. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir cependant, on pose toujours cette question à quelqu'un pour faire connaissance.

« Je travaille au bureau d'enquête de Trost. » je répond en croquant dans un blinis que j'ai arrosée de jus de citron. Ma tante est un peu différente de ce que mes souvenirs laissaient entrevoir. L'air aigris que j'imaginais sur son visage est remplacé par une mine extrêmement fatiguée. Ses cheveux blond sont coupés courts, presque autant que ceux de mon frère. Ses grands yeux bleus me font très étrangement pensé à la mère d'Eren Jäger. Je n'arrête pas de trouver des similitudes entre leur deux regards. Peut-être est-ce le regard des femmes en deuil? Cette lourde tristesse qui semble prendre en otage toute leurs iris. Cette peine me semble impossible à porter.

« Tu ne veux pas un peu de saumon? » interroge ma tante automatiquement en me tendant le plat remplie de saumon fumé luisant reposant sur de la porcelaine blanche. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais au bureau d'enquête? »

Je me retiens de respirer l'odeur du saumon qui arrive à moi, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de senteur, elle ne m'inspire que de la nausée. « Non merci. » je décline l'arrivé du plateau du bout des doigts avant de continuer, « Je suis inspectrice. »

Elle semble abandonner l'idée de me gaver avec du saumon. Son attention dérive à nouveau sur mon travail, j'aurais presque préféré le saumon tout compte fait. « Inspectrice à Trost du dis... Tu t'occupes de quoi? »

Je jette un regard lourd à mon frère pour lui dire de ne surtout pas répondre à ma place. De toute façon il ne sait pas que j'ai repris l'affaire A', il pense toujours qu'elle m'est interdite. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, l'affaire n'est pas résolue. » En vérité je ne suis pas dans l'interdiction formel de dire que je traque A' mais si je le dis je sens venir un flot de question dérangeantes auxquelles je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire face.

« Farlan m'a dit que tu as résolus l'affaire du double meurtre au lycée de Shiganshina. » intervient ma mère le regard un peu réprobateur, sûrement parce que je ne lui ai pas dis et qu'elle l'a appris par mon frère. J'ai l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être l'interrogé. En plus de ne pas avoir l'habitude, je n'aime pas ça.

« Donc tu t'occupes de meurtres? » demande soudainement ma tante. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression mais elle semble bizarrement obsédée par mon travail.

« Homicide oui, mais comme je l'ai dis je ne peux pas en parler. » je me mordille la lèvre pour me taire, j'ai été plus impolie que je le pensais, mince. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal le prendre.

Elle ne semble pas tellement dérouté par les paroles cependant. « Mais tu-» « Sophie arrête d'embêter Nora avec son travail, c'est Noël, on doit parler de chose qui donne le sourire. Même pour toi, c'est mieux si on change de sujet. » intervient ma mère, je suis assez étonnée d'ailleurs. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas tord, l'ambiance à table était passée de festive à pesante. Sûrement parce que j'ai parlé. J'ai ce don de rendre tout déprimant et de gâcher la joie ambiante.

« C'est vrai madame Church. » sourit Isabel en me tendant un plat de quiche au lardon. C'est une jeune fille adorable, elle un peu plus jeune que Farlan mais ça n'est pas vraiment dérangeant. Elle porte des petites boucles d'oreilles jaunes que je crois être en forme de poussin. Ça ne fait que renforcer l'impression qu'elle est jeune. Sa robe rouge est plutôt amusante car elle a des pompons sur le bout des manches et aussi en bas au niveau de ses genoux. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Hanji, du moins sur le plan vestimentaire. « Tu en veux une? » dit elle gentiment comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Encore une fois je sens que je vais refroidir tout le monde si je dis que je n'en veux pas. J'essaye de sourire le plus gentiment possible en refusant l'offre.

« En fait elle est végétarienne. » dis presque doucement Farlan à l'intention de Isabel mais je pense que ma tante a aussi entendu puisqu'elle se pince les lèvres en regardant le plat de saumon. La pauvre ne pouvais pas deviner, j'espère que ça ne l'a pas mit mal à l'aise.

J'essaye de me faire oublier en m'enfonçant dans mon siège, j'apporte mon verre de vin blanc à mes lèvres machinalement. Le goût est sec et fruité, c'est un très bon vin pour manger avec le poisson. Je remue un peu le liquide aux reflets presque doré en admirant ses mouvement en spirale. Mon père a toujours eu l'habitude de nous ramener de bons vins. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'étais petite avec mon frère nous l'accompagnions dans les caves du Nord goûter toute sorte de vin. Le souvenir est un peu flou mais je me souviens de la pièce sombre en bois avec quelques tables en ébène. Il y avait au moins des dizaines de verres posés sur l'étagère du plus grand mur en face de l'entrée. Les seules irrégularités dans la présence de verres venaient d'une bouteille entreposée par ci par là, qui avaient toutes l'air de coûter cher. La lumière était jaunâtre et le sol un peu usé par le temps. Mon père restait bien une heure à déguster les vins et repartait toujours avec deux caisses. L'une remplie de son vins blanc préféré, l'autre de bouteilles qui pouvaient changer selon son humeur. Cet endroit m'avait toujours fasciné.

En parlant de mon père, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas. Je lève mes yeux vers lui mais je ne porte pas d'attention particulière sur la conversation en cours à propos du bar de Farlan. Mon père semble étrangement discret, il a presque l'air de faire tache. Il porte un petit pull marron avec le col de sa chemise apparent. Ses cheveux dégarnis par le temps semblent encore avoir blanchis et je remarque aussi plus de cernes. Il doit avoir des problèmes au travail, c'est toujours cette allure qu'il arbore lorsque les jours aux bureaux sont difficiles. Je sourit tristement en pensant que je ne suis pas la seule.

Le reste du repas est un peu étrange mais au moins la conversation semblait s'écouler d'un flot continuel. C'est vrai que rajouter deux nouvelles personnes à table donne plein de sujet sur lesquels échanger. Au fur et à mesure la bonne impression que m'avait donné Isabel s'est transformée en certitude, je l'apprécie. Étant moi même peu encline à faire de l'humour, j'ai toujours aimé ceux qui pouvaient me faire rire. Voilà sûrement d'où vient mon amitié pour Hanji et pourquoi je trouve Isabel agréable.

Ma tante en revanche n'est pas la plus grande démonstration d'humour que j'ai pus expérimenter récemment. Cependant elle reste tout de même agréable à sa manière. Je vois bien qu'elle fait des efforts pour sourire, se mêler à la conversation, s'intéresser à nous. Après tout nous sommes un peu comme des étrangers. Ce qui me trotte dans la tête c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi notre tante a toujours vécue comme si nous n'existions pas et aujourd'hui elle est assise à table avec nous. Je ne pose pas le blâme entièrement sur elle. Nous aussi l'avons ignoré d'une certaine manière. Je me demande juste ce qui a causé cette séparation et ce renouement si soudain.

Le soir tombe rapidement, le repas est un peu comme celui de ce midi mais il est plus emplis de plaisanteries. Cela fait du bien d'avoir une atmosphère plus détendue. Peut-être que j'étais la seule à ressentir une tension. Après le dessert je rejoins ma mère et mon père dans la cuisine qui sont en train de débarrasser un peu la vaisselle. Je les aides comme je peux en en rangeant les assiettes propres dans le placard. Ma mère fait la vaisselle tandis que mon père essuie et m'aide à ranger. Ça a toujours été comme ça à la maison il me semble, mes parents n'ont jamais eu de lave vaisselle. « Tu ne m'as pas dis de quoi était décédé le mari de ta sœur. » dis-je en attrapant un verre sec que mon père vient juste de poser. Je vois le regard bleuté de ma mère se tourner vers l'entré de la cuisine sûrement pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls.

« Elle m'a dit qu'il s'est suicidée après une dépression longue de neuf ans. » répond ma mère en coupant l'eau chaude. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je suis légèrement choquée. « La pauvre. » J'aurais plutôt penché pour une crise cardiaque ou un accident, ce n'est pas si rare à cet âge là. Ce doit être très douloureux et ses enfants n'ont pas l'air de la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, surtout après-» mais ma mère s'arrête de parler en entendant le bruit des talons de ma tante sur le carrelage. Elle arrive en portant le panier à pain dans ses mains, elle le pose sur le plan de travaille avant de parler, « Farlan a proposé d'ouvrir les cadeaux, il doit raccompagner Isabel chez elle et ne veut pas le faire trop tard, la neige menace de tomber. »

« Oui bonne idée, je vais les chercher. Tu les as mis où chéri? » demande aussitôt ma mère à mon père. Je sors de la cuisine pour rejoindre mon frère à et sa copine sans faire attention à ce que peux bien répondre mon père. De nouveaux cadeaux ont étés posés sur le meuble. Trois d'entre eux sont sont d'un emballage orange et vert très voyant tandis que quatre autres sont d'un gris sobre. Je suis prête à parier que le papier cadeau criard est celui d'Isabel.

Un d'entre eux a mon nom écrit grossièrement au feutre. Il est un peu petit mais pas trop. Il est emballé de manière un brouillonne, comme les autres. L'emballage de mes cadeaux est doré et soigneusement effectué. Je suis du genre à tout couper et plier au millimètre près pour avoir l'emballage le plus net. C'est stupide puisque celui-ci est voué à être déchiré et froissé. Mon analyse est interrompue par ma mère qui pose une multitude de cadeau sur le buffet m'empêchant de fixer ceux présent avant.

On s'est ensuite assis à table en prenant soin de poser chaque cadeau devant chaque future propriétaires. Mon chat a pour une raison qui m'échappe décidé de grimper sur mes genoux et de dormir pendant le processus. J'ai quatre cadeaux devant moi, un très voyant et en forme de cube, un cadeau gris qui semble contenir quelque chose de mou, un autre en forme de livre et un dernier dont l'emballage n'est autre qu'un sac fermé par des agrafes en haut.

C'est celui là que je décide d'abord d'ouvrir, la première chose que j'aperçois est une grande couverture poilue qui est à l'air très douce. Il y a une petite boîte avec la couverture que je déballe pour y découvrir un attrape rêve bleu au plumes blanches. « D'après Farlan tu as du mal à dormir la nuit. » commente ma mère en me voyant jeter un regard interrogateur sur l'attrape rêve. Cela me rappelle immédiatement les rêves, non cauchemars, récurants qui me hantent depuis deux mois. Je me réveille régulièrement en panique et en nage. Je pense qu'on peut effectivement dire que je dors très mal depuis quelques temps.

Le second cadeau vient de ma tante est en fait une écharpe grise qui me fait beaucoup penser au chat obèse qui dort sur mes genoux. Elle en a offert une à chacun d'entre nous, mon frère recevant une bleu, Isabel une verte, ma mère une rouge et mon père une blanche. Je sourie en étant secrètement ravie de ne pas avoir eu la bleu que je trouve de mauvais goût.

Le cadeau en forme de livre de mon frère était en fait un coffret pour m'offrir un week-end dans un spa pour me détendre. C'est vrai que mon frère est aux premières loges de mon stresse post traumatique et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il essaye de m'aider. Depuis que je vie avec lui il me fait beaucoup de petites attentions comme celle-ci pour m'aider à surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela me touche énormément, bien que je n'ai pas l'impression d'aller tellement mieux.

Enfin en arrachant le papier cadeau coloré de Isabel je découvre une boîte noire au ornement rouge très sophistiqué. Du thé noir. J'hausse un sourcil devant la coïncidence un peu étrange puisque je lui ai aussi offert du thé. « Un ami m'a aidé à choisir le thé, d'après lui il est délicieux! » s'exclame Isabel en me voyant examiner la boîte. Je lui sourie en me sentant bête de lui avoir acheté la même chose.

« C'est aussi un ami qui m'a conseillé pour le tiens. » dis-je en mentant à moitié puisque c'est l'ami d'Hanji mais qu'elle importance?

Suite à mes mots elle s'empresse de déballer le miens et rigole en voyant que c'est également une boîte de thé. « On dirait que vous avez le même ami. » plaisante Farlan. Je répond en disant que cela est peu probable puis je reporte mon attention vers la petite boîte de thé noir. Je ne bois pas de thé, seulement du café. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce cadeau me dérange, peut-être parce que je n'aime pas le thé, peut-être parce que cela me gêne de lui avoir offert la même chose... Quelle qu'en soit la raison, une chose semble me faire détester ce cadeau. Je passe mes doigts sur la calligraphie blanche ' _earl grey'_ en ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vus ce thé. « C'est vraiment un bon thé, c'est cette marque je prend pour mon bar. » dit Farlan en se penchant vers moi. J'essaye de retracer toute les fois où je suis venue rendre visite à mon frère dans son bar et la seule fois où je me rappelle avoir vu du thé c'était lorsque Livaï Ackerman en buvait un. Voilà une dérangeante coïncidence, un léger frisson glacé me traverse le dos. Alors c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas ce cadeau? Mon inconscient est vraiment trop proéminent. Super, maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est jeter ce thé à la poubelle.

Peu de temps après mon frère décida qu'il était temps de raccompagner Isabel chez elle et suite à une courte discussion il trouva plus judicieux de dormir chez elle pour nous laisser de la place supplémentaire ici. La neige menaçait vraiment de tomber, c'est ce que toute les chaînes de météo n'arrêtaient pas de dire. Je m'approche de la fenêtre du salon pour regarder dehors. La ville est noire embrumée d'une lumière orange que les lampadaires diffusent. Les quelques brins d'herbe visibles semblent glacés et le petit chemin en pierre pour atteindre la porte doit glisser à cause du gèle. Je referme le rideau en appuyant sur l'interrupteur à côté de la fenêtre pour baisser le volet. Mes parents sont partis se coucher dans la chambre de Farlan et ma tante a prit mon lit pour la nuit. Je jette un coup d'œil légèrement dépitée au canapé recouvert d'une couverture sur lequel je vais passer la nuit. Je n'ai déjà pas très envie de dormir et la vue devant moi n'arrange pas les choses. Je soupire en allant chercher le dossier de Lidia Arch que j'ai rangé dans le même meuble où mon arme réside. Je m'installe sur la canapé pour le feuilleter en étant confortablement enfouie. La première chose qui apparaît quand je l'ouvre c'est la photo de la jeune fille, une adolescente. Elle a de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus en forme d'amande, un petit nez retroussé et un rouge à lèvre rose très flashy. Elle sourit laissant apparaître des dents blanches presque parfaitement alignées, ses canines ne semblent pas exactement à leur place. C'est une photo d'elle que le lycée avait prit à la rentré. La deuxième photo d'elle glissée juste derrière a été prise pendant un mariage. On la voit en entière dans sa petite robe patineuse rouge avec des converses, c'est typique d'une adolescente qui refuse de lâcher ses baskets. Elle était très mignonne pour son âge, peut être qu'elle manquait un peu de goût vestimentaire mais après tout c'est normal. Elle n'avait pas de frère et sœurs, ses parents étaient toujours mariés. Elle allait au lycée d'Utopia mais son cadavre fut retrouvé à Stohess, enfin plutôt dans le marché souterrain au niveau de Stohess. On raconte qu'avant de devenir un marché où les plus grandes étales de toutes sortes s'entassent, ce sous terrain était une ville. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout les vestiges de maison je n'y aurait pas crus. On ne peut vraisemblablement pas vivre dans un tel endroit. Je me demande pourquoi nos ancêtres ont trouvé judicieux de construire une ville sous terre. Ceux qui croient les légendes sur les trois grand mur pense aussi que la ville était là pour nous protéger des mangeurs d'hommes. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tellement d'actualité aujourd'hui, je doit me concentrer sur cette fille. Lidia, je suis sure qu'elle détient une réponse. Elle a été violée, brûlée, ses ongles et ses dents ont été arraché, on peut dire qu'elle a subit la 'totale' la pauvre. D'après le rapport d'Hanji elle aurait aussi des traces d'étranglement ce qui est très rare chez les victimes de A'. Quand je lui résistait ou l'énervait c'est là qu'il m'étranglait. Alors peut-être que cette fille avait tenté de résister? Ou l'avait-elle mit en colère? Je me demande ce qui a fait qu'il décide de la tuer, qu'il décide de choisir cette fille pour commencer sa série de crime.

Je retire mes chaussons avant de me glisser sous la couverture. Je pose les photos de Lidia sur la table basse pour pouvoir feuilleter les rapports plus facilement. Elle avait des notes assez moyenne, ses professeurs lui reprochaient énormément de sécher les cours et c'est vrai que son nombre d'absences ne faisait que augmenter, c'est à se demander si elle aurait continué d'aller au lycée si elle n'était pas morte. Je pense surtout que c'était une phase de sa crise d'adolescence, ça en avait tout l'air. Après la lecture d'un énième rapport sur les activités extra scolaires auxquelles elle était inscrite je sens mes paupières se fermer toute seule. Cette journée a été bien assez chargée alors je décide d'éteindre la lumière, déposer le dossier et de dormir.

...

Mon sommeil fut déranger par des bruit à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux légèrement agacée pour découvrir ma tante qui a prit dans ses mains les photos de Lidia Arch. Je jure intérieurement en pensant que j'aurais du ranger le dossier avant de m'endormir. Le réveille est assez brutal, premièrement parce que je suis paranoïaque et que le moindre bruit pendant mon sommeil me fait réveille de peur. Ensuite parce que retrouver une femme en train de fouiner dans le dossier de votre enquête en cours est légèrement déroutant et également agaçant.

Je me redresse rapidement en remarquant qu'il fait jour dehors et que ma tante est habillée. Je lui arrache les deux photos des mains en m'en fichant pour une fois si je l'a brusque. « C'est confidentiel. » je grogne presque dans ma barbe en attrapant le dossier et en rangeant les photos dedans.

« Tu t'occupe des série de meurtres de A'? » demande ma tante sans même me jeter un regard, je reste figé sur ce que je tiens dans les mains. Sa phrase ne ressemblait pas tellement à une question, plutôt une remarque. C'est quoi son problème?

« Non, pourquoi vous dites ça, vous la connaissez? » c'est l'instant précis où ma mère décide de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, c'est par lui qu'elle a été tué, pourquoi tu aurais son dossier si tu ne t'en occupe pas?! » s'énerve ma tante ce qui me fait reculer dans le canapé en la regardant perplexe. Je ressert ma poigne sur la pochette en carton dans mes mains, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça comme réveille et je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend.

Devant le haussement de ton de sa sœur, ma mère arrive près de nous pour comme moi comprendre ce qui se passe. « Vous connaissez cette fille? » ce fut tous ce que je pus dire. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle réplique en furie en essayant de m'arracher le dossier.

« Bien sûr c'est ma fille! » devant ma surprise elle arrive à me chiper la pochette. « Cela fait neuf ans que l'enquête traîne-» elle commence à déblatérer mais moi je suis trop choquée pour écouter ce qu'elle dit. Lidia Arch est ma cousine? Pardon?

Ma mère a bien plus de réflexe que moi puisque c'est elle qui récupère le dossier avant d'engager une dispute avec ma tante sur le respect de mon travail, ce qui fait entrer ma tante dans une colère folle. En fait je n'avais pas imaginé cet air hystérique dans mes souvenirs, c'est exactement celui qu'elle arbore en ce moment.

Le souvenir de ma conversation avec Hanji au bar de mon bar me revient soudainement. Elle avait dit que Lidia me ressemblait énormément. Mais comment j'aurais pus faire le lien? Je n'ai jamais sus qu'elle était le nom de famille du mari de ma tante, puis je n'ai jamais rencontré sa fille. Cette partie de la famille a toujours été obscure pour moi.

Au bout de la discussion à laquelle je n'ai prêté aucune attention tellement je suis sous le choc, ma tante finit par partir de la maison en trombe. Ma mère repose doucement le dossier sur la table. « Est-ce que ça va Nora? » demande-t-elle doucement en me touchant légèrement l'épaule. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte de mon état, je tremble de peur et j'ai remonté mes genoux pour serrer mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je suis terrifiée, j'ai un lien de parenté avec sa première victime.

Je ne suis pas sûre des conséquences de cette révélation mais par contre je suis certaine que lui le sait. D'une manière ou d'une autre je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il me tourmente. « Je vais bien. » je souffle en retenant des larmes de couler. Il faut absolument que j'appelle quelqu'un du bureau, il faut que quelqu'un qui connaît l'affaire le sache.

« Je vais appeler Farlan, d'accord? » dit-elle en posant le dossier sur la table. « On a notre train, on ne peut pas rester mais Farlan va arriver d'accord? » rajoute ma mère devant ma mine, elle répète deux fois d'accord comme si cela allait miraculeusement me calmer.

J'acquiesce en fixant le dossier comme si celui ci allait me donner la peste. Cette révélation change tout et en même temps la situation est toujours la même: catastrophique et désespérée. Je suis toujours en danger de mort, mais peut-être que je vais pourvoir trouver un lien entre Livaï et cette fille. Ma mère passe moins de deux minutes au téléphone avec mon frère avant de me dire qu'il partait tout de suite. Elle a été étonnée de la réaction alarmée de Farlan mais c'est normal, elle n'est pas au courant pour l'agression. Enfin elle ne sais pas que c'est A' qui m'a agressé.

Ils partent ensuite pour ne pas rater leur train et je décide de monter me doucher avant que Farlan n'arrive. Je n'ose pas toucher au dossier, je le laisse où il est et pars me glisser sous la douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude un peu trop brûlante me rougir la peau tandis que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas poser mes yeux sur les cicatrices qui elles aussi n'en sont que plus rouges. La salle de bain n'est qu'un amas de buée lorsque je déicide d'en sortir. Je suis rassurée d'entendre que mon frère est rentré je me dépêche d'enfiler un débardeur et un jogging avant de frotter énergiquement mes cheveux avec la serviette. Bizarrement je n'ai pas froid; après la douche brûlante que je viens de prendre c'est normale.

Je descends les escaliers et pars chercher mon frère pour lui raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. En arrivant en bas des escaliers je vois qu'il n'est pas dans la salle à manger alors après un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine je devine qu'il est dans le salon.

« Farlan? » dis-je en arrivant dans la pièce. Mais l'homme qui se tient debout à côté de la table basse, le dossier de Lidia à la main n'est pas mon frère. Il porte un jean surmonté d'un sweat noir, ses cheveux courts sont exactement pareils que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Son aura n'a jamais été aussi sombre et terrifiante.

Livaï pose son regard glacial sur moi tout en laissant retomber le dossier qui atterrit dans un claquement sec sur la table. « Ravit de te revoir. » sa voix déclenche un frisson immédiat dans mon dos. Il va me tuer.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, la boule dans ma gorge m'en empêche. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle peur avant, même avec lui. Sa posture, son regard, il se tient comme un prédateur près à cueillir sa proie. « Tu ne me souhaite pas bon anniversaire Nora? » demande-t-il en amorçant un premier pas vers moi, tandis que je me tiens toujours dans l'entré de la pièce. La seule chose qui résonne dans ma tête est que je doit aller chercher mon arme. Mon arme et vite.

A peine a-t-il commencé un second pas que je me précipite vers la salle à manger. Il m'attrape le bras en pleine course sans perdre de temps. Sa poigne est extrêmement douloureuse, j'ai même l'impression qu'il transperce ma peau. Dans la panique je me retourne et lui envoi en coup de coude dans le visage qu'il part avec la main qui ne me tient pas. Je lui envoie un coup de pieds dans le torse ce qui le pousse vers l'arrière et l'oblige à me lâcher. Je n'attend même pas de savoir si je l'ai fais tomber, je me précipite jusqu'à la commode et ouvre le tiroir. Je le sens me tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière mais c'est trop tard j'ai déjà réussis à attraper mon arme. Je me retourne et il évite un coup de cross de justesse. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux à la vue de mon arme et il a comme très bon réflexe de sortir de mon champs de vision pour aller derrière le mur de la cuisine.

Je prend quelques secondes pour respirer me sentant soulagée d'avoir attrapé mon arme. Ce rapide échange de coup m'a comme épuisée, bien plus que d'habitude. J'ai la tête qui tourne alors je pose une main sur la commode pour me stabiliser. J'essaye de garder une poigne ferme sur l'arme et de rester concentrée sur l'entré de la cuisine pour tirer au bon moment mais je me sens vraiment mal. J'arrive à peine à soulever l'arme et c'est de pire en pire. Je pousse un gémissement en voyant les murs tanguer de plus en plus. Je jette un coup d'œil à la main qui me tient appuyé sur le bois de la commode. Tout mon bras tremble. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je fixe mon bras et aperçois le point rougeâtre d'une piqûre sur ma peau. Je réalise que l'impression que quelque chose me perçait la peau quand il m'a attrapé le bras était bien réelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis dans mon sang mais j'en ressent déjà les effets. Merde, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, j'ai réussi à attraper mon arme, je ne vais pas juste perdre connaissance comme ça. Je relève les yeux et je le voit avancer vers moi. Je n'ai même plus la force de lever l'arme qui est à deux doigts de tomber de ma main. Son visage est flou lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau sans aucun hésitation et qu'il me retire l'arme des mains. « Non... » c'est au tour de mes jambes de trembler. Il me rattrape avant que je tombe au sol tandis que je me bat pour garder les yeux ouverts, c'est comme si mon cerveau était parfaitement éveillé mais mon corps lui sombrait dans l'inconscience. J'aurais préféré tomber par terre plutôt que de le sentir gentiment accompagner ma chute pour m'allonger sur le sol calmement. « Non, s'il te plaît... » je souffle avec les dernière force qu'il me reste. Je le vois poser ma tête sur ses genoux sûrement en attendant que je m'endorme, mes paupières n'arrêtent pas de papillonner et je ne vais pas résister encore longtemps. Pour toute réponse il me caresse les cheveux comme lorsqu'on rassure un enfant. Je comprend que j'ai perdu alors je me laisse bercer par son touché étrangement doux, tout en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts sont délicats et apaisants, je ne sais pas si j'ouvrirai à nouveau les yeux mais à cette instant je pense seulement à lui.

Ce matin là, la neige tomba recouvrant les routes et mes espoirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Un grondement légèrement strident résonne autour de moi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Ma tête semble est remplie d'un épais brouillard, impossible de former une pensée cohérente. Je ne dors pas, si? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive?

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un lit, mais mon lit n'est pas aussi dure. Je sens le sol sous ma hanche droite, ma cuisse elle est engourdie à cause de la dureté du couchage et ma tête semble reposer sur un oreiller. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans ma chambre, c'est trop froid, trop bruyant. D'ailleurs ce bruit, qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est aiguë et cassant. Impossible à ignorer. J'essaye d'amener mes mains à couvrir mes oreilles pour m'en protéger mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose de froid sur ma peau m'empêche de les bouger. Je suis attachée sans aucun doute. Mon esprit divague sur les raisons de pourquoi je peux être attachée et trouve rapidement comme réponse un nom: Livaï. L'image de l'homme se tenant debout dans le salon de mon frère en feuilletant le dossier de Lidia Arch apparaît dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il m'a blessé? Je ne ressens pas de douleur particulière mais après tout je n'ai pas encore bougé.

Ces bruits, ils ne cessent pas. Maintenant je suis capable de comprendre ce qu'ils sont: de cris mélangés à autre chose de métallique. Ça ressemble à quelqu'un qui tire sur des chaînes. J'essaye de légèrement bouger les jambes, mis à part une douleur musculaire minime et la menotte à la cheville droite, je dirais que tout va bien. Pour résumé je suis sur un matelas, attachée et quelqu'un pousse des hurlements de douleur à côté de moi. C'est signé Livaï.

J'ouvre les yeux et je ne suis pas dérangée par la légère obscurité. Je vois mes poignets attachés par des menottes juste devant mes yeux. J'ai du mal à bien les bouger parce qu'ils sembles rattachés au mur au dessus de moi. En revanche je peux bien bouger ma jambes malgré la chaine. L'air est glacial autour de moi et mes jambes ont déjà commencés à s'engourdir.

"Fais moins de bruit Mina, tu vas la réveiller." c'est sa voix, j'en suis sur, il n'est pas loin et les hurlements non plus. Il est en train de torturer quelqu'un c'est évident, j'ai peur de lever la tête pour regarder à quoi ressemble la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Si je fais ça je crains qu'il s'aperçoive que je suis consciente et je préfère profiter encore un peu, je veux qu'il m'ignore le plus longtemps possible. Un hurlement encore plus fort retentit et je l'entend claquer sa langue agacé. "T'as vraiment décidé d'être insupportable jusqu'à la fin morveuse."

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de moi et je ferme immédiatement les yeux. Est-ce une bonne idée de jouer l'endormie? J'ai envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, attendre ne changera rien. Je rouvre les yeux au bout quelques minutes et me met complètement sur le dos pour relever la tête et voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Il m'a vu me réveiller et me fixe à quelques mètres de mon matelas sur lequel je suis allongée. Il porte le même jean que lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance mais là il a un tee-shirt gris quelconque recouvert de sang. Il en a aussi sur les mains et les avant bras. Mes yeux vont automatiquement sur ce qui se trouve derrière lui. La première pensée qui me vient en tête ce sont les carcasses de boeufs pendues dans les boucheries. Sauf que là c'est une jeune fille complètement nue mais surtout recouverte de sang, si bien qu'il n'y presque plus de peau pâle à entrevoir. Une petite flaque de sang alimentée par de régulières gouttes quittant son corps gît à ses pieds. La pauvre est attachées par les mains au plafond et se vide de son sang doucement. Je me demande si elle est morte. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de me regarder et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. "Elle est morte?" dis-je finalement et ma voix est complètement cassée.

Il tourne les yeux yeux vers elle, son expression neutre imperturbable. "Je ne sais pas, dis moi tu es morte Mina?" dit-il en en marchant vers cette Mina. Elle a un A' lacéré au milieu du ventre. Elle ne réagit pas alors il porte deux doigts à son cou pour vérifier son pouls. "Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder." il s'approche de moi à nouveau et je me renfonce dans le matelas tandis qu'il s'accroupit à coté de moi. J'essaye de tourner la tête lorsqu'il décide de me caresser la joue mais bien sûr ma mobilité est réduite et c'est peu efficace. Je sens le liquide vermeille de la jeune fille se coller à ma peau. J'ai presque envie de vomir mais j'ai trop peur pour. Est-ce que je vais subir la même chose que cette Mina? Son corps pend presque sans vie et ses cheveux bruns retombent en deux couettes imbibée de sang collée sur ses épaules. Je ferme les yeux pour arrêter de la regarder et aussi pour éviter Livaï. Il caresse gentiment ma peau mais moi je me sens étouffée par les chaînes et le sang collant, et ce malgré l'air glacial qui glisse sur moi.

Tout à coup le souvenir de la révélation que j'ai eu avant de perdre connaissance réapparaît. Je me demande s'il est au courant que je suis la cousine de Lidia. J'entrouvre les yeux pour le voir me fixer le regard neutre et indéchiffrable. Sa peau est pâle et semble douce, ses yeux gris me regardent fermement et quelques mèches brunes finissent de dessiner son portrait. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour, à droite de moi il y a une toute petite fenêtre en hauteur avec des barreaux, un peu comme celles d'un sous sol ou d'un garage. Il fait nuit dehors, j'ai du dormir toute la journée si ce n'est plus. Je tire un peu sur mes chaines parce qu'elles me tordent les bras dans une position inconfortable. Il me regarde faire sans vraiment réagir. "Quelle heure il est?"

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, c'est le dernier iPhone qui vient de sortir. "Bientôt deux heure du matin," il le range avant de continuer "Je suis étonné que ce soit ça que tu me demande."

Il semble bien plus calme, c'est surement glauque à dire mais on dirai que d'avoir tuer Mina l'a calmé ou même apaisé. "Si je te demande où on est tu ne me répondra pas." C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai dormis toute la journée.

"Alors tu en as finis avec le vouvoiement?" dit-il en se levant avec un léger rictus.

"Je crois que la séquestration m'a fait dépasser ce stade." je répond du tact au tact sans trop réfléchir. Il repart en m'ignorant vers Mina, vu la quantité de sang qui s'est ajouté sur le carrelage du sol, je pense qu'elle est morte à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête?

Je prend le temps de regarder la pièce dans laquelle je suis, les murs sont blancs mais comme l'éclairage est faible ils apparaissent gris, c'est une grande pièce rectangulaire. Mon matelas est sur le plus petit côté du rectangle, sur le mur a ma gauche il y a une porte épaisse avec une serrure ce qui me fait plus penser à un espèce de garage plutôt qu'une cave. Contre le mur d'en face et donc derrière Mina, il y a un plan de travail, un peu comme une cuisine avec un lavabo. Le plus dérangeant ceux sont tous les outils de torture ou potentiellement de torture, posés sur le plan de travaille ou même pour certains accrochés au murs. La petite fenêtre est sur le mur de droite, je remarque aussi des toilettes avec un lavabo juste à côté de moi. On dirait la fusion entre une salle de torture et une prison.

Il passe à côté de Mina pour s'approcher du lavabo et nettoyer les outils maculés de sang. Il a presque l'air de quelqu'un qui fait la vaisselle, excepté que ce sont des instruments qui ont torturés une jeune fille. Tout à coup le souvenir de ma surprise en le voyant dans ma maison à la place de mon frère me reviens. "Tu as fais quelque chose à Farlan?" il me jette un simple regard désintéressé par dessus son épaule, un peu comme si j'étais une saleté au sol.

"Ton frère? Non, il a dû rentrer quelques minutes après que nous sommes partis." il a dit nous comme si je l'avais suivit volontairement. Je sens néanmoins un poids lourd s'enlever de mon coeur tellement je suis soulagée. Lui en revanche doit mourir d'angoisse, j'ai envie de trouver un moyen de lui dire que je vais bien. Mais déjà, est-ce que je vais réellement bien? "Je ne te savais pas si bavarde." ajoute Livaï sans même me regarder. Je ne répond rien.

Mes poignet commencent à me faire souffrir alors je me remet sur le côté pour éviter aux chaînes de trop tirer dessus. Tant pis si je ne le vois plus. Je remarque que le carrelage en face de moi est incroyablement propre, ce n'est pas vraiment un garage poussiéreux. J'essaye de fermer les yeux et d'oublier quelques secondes les bruits autour de moi, juste le temps de m'imaginer autre part. Mais je n'arrive pas à ignorer les bruit de 'vaisselle' ainsi que le bruit des chaînes qu'il doit surement enlever des poignées de Mina maintenant qu'elle est morte. Il hume doucement une mélodie semblant parfaitement détendu après avoir tué la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'il va m'attacher au même endroit maintenant que la place est libre? Je ferme les yeux plus fermement, rien que d'imaginer vivre son calvaire je peux sentir mon corps trembler. Il tremble de froid ou de peur, à ce stade difficile de faire une différence. Sa voix semble presque chantonner une douce berceuse. Les seules phrases que j'arrive à distinguer sont un peu triste. "...tu ne dois pas regarder... au travers des nuits sombres... tant de secrets sont cachés..." c'est presque inaudible de là où je suis "...seulement connus des ombres..." le reste est couvert par le bruit de bâche en plastique ou de sac poubelle qu'on enroule autour du corps. J'essaye de remplacer tous les bruits autour de moi par le son des vagues au bord de la mer. Il faut que je me calme avant de faire une crise de panique parce que je suis attachée dans une salle remplie d'instruments de torture avec un tueur.

Comment est-ce que tout ça va finir? Les pires scénarios se déroulent les uns après les autres dans ma tête tandis que je sens mes yeux me piquer de peur, je vais pas tarder à pleurer. C'est déjà assez étonnant que je n'ai pas pleuré avant. Je ne vois même pas comment tout ça pourrait possiblement bien finir. Je sursaute lorsque je le sens poser une main sur mon épaule et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour revenir à la réalité, je suis frappée par une odeur de javel et la propreté de ses vêtements. J'ai du divaguer vraiment longtemps. Je le regarde les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il est accroupis à côté de moi. Ses yeux gris sont toujours aussi terrifiants et j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être une proie face à son prédateur, une proie prise au piège.

Il pousse mon épaule pour forcer à m'allonger sur le dos, j'ai une désagréable sensation de déjà vu parce que c'est la même position que la dernière fois. Surtout lorsqu'il commence à relever mon haut, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je le regarde juste faire, les larmes coulants cette fois complètement sur mes joues. Ses doigts glacés effleurent ma peau douloureusement, j'ai envie de disparaître. Mon ventre est exposé devant lui et ça me terrifie, son regard semble hypnotisé par les cicatrices qui ornent ma peau. "Elles rendent encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé." dit-il à voix basse. Ses yeux remontent sur mon visage et aperçoivent mes larmes alors il apporte une mains à ma joue droite comme pour essuyer ma peau. "Tu pleure encore?" je ferme les yeux apeuré, je n'y peux rien. Je le sens frotter ma peau. "Tu as plein de sang séché sur la joue." je me mord la langue pour réfréner mon envie de vomir, le sang de la jeune fille morte est collé à ma peau. "Tch, c'est dégueulasse." J'aurai pu lui dire que c'est de sa faute puisque c'est lui qui m'en a mit tout à l'heure à la fin de sa séance de torture mais j'ai préféré rester silencieuse.

Il retire sa main pour la plonger dans sa poche de pantalon, il en sort une clé qu'il utilise pour déverrouiller les chaines autour de mes poignets. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire? Il ne va pas m'emmener au milieu de la pièce pour me torturer comme Mina, si? Je ramène mes bras contre mon torse comme pour me protéger tandis qu'il enlève aussi la chaine à ma cheville. Je commence à trembler de peur lorsque je le sens m'attraper l'avant bras pour que je me lève. "Lâches moi!" je m'exclame en tirant sur mon bras pour me dégager. Mon corps est légèrement engourdi, je ne tiens pas debout correctement. Mais je préfère tomber par terre plutôt qu'il me tienne.

"Arrête ça." dit-il sans même me regarder tout en serrant sa prise sur mon bras. Je gémis de douleur en utilisant mon autre mais pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. "T'es vraiment une gamine têtue." avec ça il m'attrape les cheveux tandis que je pousse un cris de douleur regrettant presque d'avoir résisté. Il me tire vers le centre de la pièce et mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur en voyant les chaines accrochées au plafond. À ma grande surprise il m'entraîne en dehors de la pièce en ouvrant la porte épaisse qui n'était pas fermée à clé.

"On va où?" dis-je entre deux pas maladroits tandis qu'il me malmène le long d'un couloir sans lumière.

"Te doucher." répond Livaï en ouvrant une porte à notre gauche, il allume la lumière et me pousse dedans. Sa réponse m'inquiète autant qu'elle me rassure, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, soulagée qu'il les ai lâché. La pièce est extrêmement lumineuse ce qui me fait plisser les yeux pour m'habituer. Tout est blanc et d'une propreté incroyable, le carrelage pourrait presque briller. Je lève les yeux et je suis éprise par mon reflet dans un grand miroir. J'ai les yeux rouges, du sang étalé sur ma joue droite et mon cou. Mes cheveux sont encore brillants des soins que je leur avaient fait mais ils sont aussi emmêlés. J'ai toujours le débardeur et le jogging que j'avais mis après ma douche. Je suis pâle. Livaï se tient à côté de moi comme une ombre démoniaque, nos regard se croisent à travers le miroir. C'est incroyable comme il peut constamment dégager quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux.

Il est le premier à rompre notre échange de regard en se tournant vers un placard. "Dépêche toi." ordonne-t-il et je jette un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce sans lui porter d'attention. Il y a une douche aux vitre floues, c'est une salle de bain pièce n'a aucune fenêtre. Est-ce que je suis chez lui? "Oi." il me pousse vers la douche. "T'es pas capable de te doucher tout seule l'inspectrice?"

Je me tourne vers lui légèrement surprise et mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas juste me foutre à poil devant lui. "Tu peux sortir de la pièce?" peut-être que par un miracle il va me laisser seule.

"Non."

Je soupire. "Au moins te retourner alors?" je demande en apercevant une serviette propre grise entre ses mains.

"Non."

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il réplique avant moi. "Bouge ton cul avant que je te foute sous la douche moi-même."

Je me dépêche de me tourner en direction de la douche, mes mains sur le bas de mon t-shirt, hésitant quand même. J'ai peur de lui, tout mon corps a peur. C'est normal après tout ce qu'il m'a fait mais... Je ne peux pas juste lui obéir et me déshabiller comme ça? Je sais que je vais le regretter si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit. "Je suis de bonne humeur, Nora, ne m'énerve pas." je frissonne en l'imaginant énervé et je me décide enfin à passer le débardeur par dessus ma tête. J'enlève aussi mon sous-tif tout en avalant difficilement ma salive. Heureusement que je suis de dos. Je baisse mon jogging et ma culotte voulant en finir au plus vite. Je me glisse rapidement derrière la vitre de la douche, ne voulant pas sentir ses yeux sur moi plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je suppose qu'il peut toujours voir ma silhouette à travers le verre flou mais je n'y peux rien. L'air hivernal est glacial, c'est à se demander s'il y a du chauffage ici. J'allume l'eau chaude pour me réfugier en dessous et ainsi éviter le froid mordant. J'essaye de fermer les yeux en sentant l'eau brulante rougir ma peau. Je ne comprend pas vraiment la situation présente. Il m'a kidnappé mais après? Il va me torturer puis me tuer comme tous les autres? J'ai l'intuition que non. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Me torturer pendant plusieurs jours?

L'eau brûlante rend mes cicatrices encore plus rouge alors j'attrape un gel douche et tente de les effacer avec la mousse blanche même si je sais qu'elles seront là à jamais. Tous les produits de douches sont soigneusement entreposés, méticuleusement. Cela fait même presque peur de les toucher. Les gel douche sent le citron vert, l'odeur et acide, propre mais agréable. Une fois que je suis lavée je ferme l'eau et je frissonne immédiatement en sentant le froid m'attaquer de plus belle. À travers la vitre embrumée je vois Livaï se lever et aller jusqu'à l'entré de la douche. Je cache rapidement d'un bras ma poitrine et de l'autre mon entre jambe. Il me fixe quelques très courtes secondes mais c'est assez pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il me tend la serviette je l'a saisie avec rapidité et me cache avec. Il s'en vas et je sors de la douche. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ai envie de me faire mal, son regard est calme, ce n'est pas le même que lorsque je m'étais réveillée ou que lorsque je l'avais rencontré. C'est à se demander si c'est le même homme. Toute mesure gardée bien sur, je pense que si j'essaye de m'enfuir je vais m'en prendre une.

Je ressers la serviette autour de moi lorsqu'il ouvre la porte et m'indique de le suivre. Je le fais quand même, ne voyant pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Le couloir est toujours plongé dans la pénombre donc je ne peux pas voir exactement les alentour mais il ouvre simplement la porte d'à côté. C'est une chambre, grande, clair, simple et incroyablement propre. Il y a un lit double posé contre un mur gris, une grande porte fenêtre dont les volets sont fermés et un dressing aux rideaux noirs. Il referme la porte derrière moi et je fixe le lit inquiète de pourquoi je me retrouve dans une chambre, nue, avec un tueur en série.

Mon inquiétude fane rapidement lorsqu'il tire le rideau de son dressing pour me donner des vêtements propres. D'une main je les saisis en réalisant qu'ils sont à moi. Le sweat, le leggings et la culotte proviennent de ma commode. Je ne le questionne pas en me doutant qu'il a du simplement les prendre quand j'étais inconsciente. J'enfile les vêtements en m'aidant de la serviette pour me couvrir pendant le processus. "Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me tuer?" J'ai l'impression que je pose cette question à chaque fois que je le vois. Il saisit la serviette et à ma grande surprise il l'a pose sur ma tête. Il commence à me sécher les cheveux et je suis trop choquée pour réagir.

"Je ne me serai pas fais chier à t'habiller si je comptais te tuer tu ne crois pas?" Je lève les yeux vers lui et il est simplement concentré à me sécher les cheveux doucement.

"Mon frère doit penser que je suis morte." Livaï lève les yeux au ciel tout en enlevant la serviette de mes cheveux qui ne dégoulinent plus. J'ai déjà beaucoup moins froid. Il met la serviette dans un panier de linge sale avant de me prendre la main pour sortir de la pièce. Ma mains est morte dans la sienne. Ça me fait bizarre de sentir sa main dans la mienne, presque comme si c'était intime et gentil pour pouvoir emmener de lui. Ses doigts sont glacés mais je pense que les miens ne sont pas mieux. Il a laissé la remarque à propos de mon frère sans réponse.

Je sent toute la peur revenir en moi lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du garage et qu'il l'a referme derrière nous. Le corps de Mina est emballé dans des sac poubelle et toute trace de sang a disparu. Il me lâche la main et je n'ose pas bouger, je ne sais pas quoi faire, encore moins quand je le vois sortir sortir mon arme d'un des tiroirs. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je le vois pointer l'arme vers le cadavre. Qui pointe une arme sur quelqu'un de déjà mort? Je sursaute lorsqu'il tire et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il a logé une balle dans le corps de quelqu'un déjà mort. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et aperçoit la confusion dans mon regard.

"Maintenant ton frère sauras que tu es avec moi et bien vivante." dit-il en désignant le corps.

"En quoi ça indique que je suis vivante?"

"Si je t'avais tué c'est ton corps qu'ils auraient trouvé, pas une de tes balles."


End file.
